My Insane Life
by Jammy05
Summary: Three human males and four cross-bred sisters try to survive in a castle filled with mostly the members of the Retro family. Sexual humor, crude jokes, and violence. Their life in a nutshell. Collab effort of Jammy05 and Tails Doll Curse. Drabble.
1. Fate or Torture

**Fate or Torture**

It was a normal day (if call it normal to some people) at a rental video store. A red-head, green-eyed male in white shirt with black sleeves, gray jeans, and galoshes is looking around at the selection of videos to see what he should get. The genre: horror.

"You look like the type a person who would wet his pants if he saw a ghost." Another boy comes in black clothes and brown eyes with his videos.

"I think that you would." The red-head snapped back. "Then again, I'm just looking for ways to torture myself."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"I couldn't find a date for Valentine's Day, and now I'm a laughing stock just because I tried." The red-head said.

"That's why I don't try."

"Um… Does anyone know where the children's videos use to be?" A blonde boy asked. He had brown eyes and was wearing a bulls-eye shirt, gray pants with the knees worn out, and zebra-striped shoes. "Apparently, the people who worked here swapped the videos yesterday."

"That's the hentai section." The red-head said, "Why do you want to go there?"

The blonde looked nervous. "Well… um…"

Boring, awkward conversation. To make things simple, the red-head is Norman, the black hair boy is Drake, and the blonde is Davis. Suddenly a vortex, or portal, appeared at of nowhere and sucked the three boys in. The three are tossed and thrown onto the ground in another world. The portal behind closed.

"That was random." said Norman.

"That was crazy." said Drake.

"That was awesome!" said Davis.

As they got up and dust themselves, a castle lands nearby as four girls fall to the ground.

"Even more awesome. Hot chicks!" Davis exclaims.

"I'm starting to figure out what kind of person that guy is" Norman said looking at Davis oddly.

"What was your first clue?" Drake said.

A girl with short, black hair, blue eyes, pink dress and boots, white stockings, and a red ribbon on her back gets up confused as to what happened.

"That didn't go as well as I thought" she said looking around.

"Uh, hi." Norman goes up to the girl. "Can you help us? We got a little lost and are not quite sure where we are so I was wondering if—Oh my god!"

Taking a closer look, the girl also had a tail, a wolf tail located right under the ribbon. Norman was shocked at the site until the girl slapped.

"What's the big idea, you pervert." The girl yelled.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize that you had… a tail." Norman said still in shock. The other two came up to look and sure enough she had a tail.

"Oh, this? That's nothing compared to my sisters." She said as the other girls caught up with her. "My name is Jammy O'Phive. I am half-human, half-werewolf. I also have a bit of a magical power in me."

"Hello." said one of the girls behind Jammy. She had pink hair, yellow eyes, and dark skin. She was wearing a blue dress, blue sandals and blue gloves which reached up to her elbows. There was a blue ribbon placed on her head. She had a silver pendant and silver bracelet on. "My name is Dragona Extreme Bird, but everyone calls me DragonXBird. Or DXB for short. I'm half-dragon, half-vampire." She said cheerfully.

"And I'm Tycoongirl." The girl next to DragonXBird said. She had red eyes and maroon hair that was adjusted as two meatballs on her head. She also had dark skin, and was wearing a red tied up shirt and a red skirt with wine-colored slippers. She had a cat tail, collar with bells on it around her neck, and a giant clover on her head. "I'm a DearS with a few features."

"Me next! Me next!" The girl behind them was jumping up and down excitedly. She was blonde with red eyes, fox ears and a fox tail. She had a yellow dress, yellow shoes, and a pink sweater tied around her neck. She had a red satin bow on the back of her head and her skin was…well…varies colors. Apparently, she was all stitched up with many patches like a worn out rag doll. "My name is Tails Doll Curse. You can call me Tanya or Dolly. I'm a cute little doll with fox like features."

The boys looked at them oddly. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Quote Davis.

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore." Drake said.

"Earth? Never heard of that place." DragonXBird said. "In fact, I don't think I seen any place called Earth on the Gaia maps."

"GAIA?!" The boys screamed out.

"You seemed shocked about this." Jammy said confused.

"Of course we are." Norman exclaimed. "We don't belong here. In fact, you girls are not supposed to exist."

"What he means is that we came from a totally different dimension, by the looks of things." Drake continues Norman's explanation. "You see, we don't have werewolves, dragons, or any kind of strange creatures. They're usually just fairy tales in our world."

"Yours is Japanese." Davis said pointing at Tycoongirl.

"Anyway," Drake continues, "We were in a video store at the wrong place at the wrong time. This vortex, worm hole, or whatever it was sucked us in and dropped us here."

"That explains these horror films." DragonXBird said looking at the videos. Tails Doll Curse was not at all pleased. "Lame. They don't have any DVDs or Blu-Rays."

Jammy felt guilty all of a sudden. "Oops. Sorry, I can explain. You see, we were at a family reunion party and my sisters and I were attempting to move one of my father's castles using the portals. My magic power is to open portals, but I never use it very often since most of the time I'm using my power to change my tail. Since I didn't have control over the portal, more of them must have opened up in other dimensions."

"Our family must be scattered all over the place." Tycoongirl frantically said.

"Don't worry." DragonXBird said. "I don't think the entire family was caught in the vortex. If there are people from our family, hopefully they landed around so they can gather up at the castle."

"H-hold up let me rewind all that we have discuss and see if I got this right." Norman said. "You're half-human and half-werewolf with a bit of magic that you use to change your tail, right?"

"Yep."

"You're half-dragon and half-vampire, right?"

"Yep."

"And you, you're a DearS with a cat tail."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're a doll with fox features and the word "curse" in your name."

"Yes sir."

"AND YOU ALL ARE SISTERS?!" Norman screamed. "That doesn't make sense! It's messed up! If this how you girls came out, I hate to see the rest of the family!"

"Yeah…Our family has that kind of tree." Jammy said awkwardly.

"Mommy was a freak." Tails Doll Curse said. "At least, that's what some people would say."

"Not to mention, you took your father's castle? Won't he notice that it's missing?" Davis asked.

"He's got like fifty-seven more of these." DragonXBird said. "I'm sure he won't miss one."

As they continue talking, a small UFO comes out of one of the castle windows and looks over at field where everyone was talking. The UFO flies over to the crowd and goes right in front of Tycoongirl. The UFO opens up revealing a small star creature, smiling and waving at Tycoongirl.

"Oh my god, we forgot our companions." Tycoongirl exclaimed. Everyone turns around to see Tycoongirl holding the UFO in her hands with the star still in it. She holds it up and says, "This is Starry. Starry this is…um…uh…"

The girls turn around and looked at the boys. "You know, you three never introduce yourselves." DragonXBird said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Norman."

"I'm Davis"

"I'm Drake and we all are humans."

"We kind of figured that out when you boys were shocked about our introduction." Jammy said.

"Come on, let's go inside." DragonXBird said eagerly. "Coco must be worried by now."

Everyone starts heading inside the castle. "So explain about your family." Drake asked. Jammy starts. "Our family tree starts way back into the old days. A woman heir and male vampire fell in love and ran away to get married. From there, the tree grew with new different kinds of creatures and demons added to it every year." DragonXBird continues. "What makes the family more unique, or unusual, is the many personalities and talents that everyone develops. Some of these talents are passed down traditionally, depending on what branch the person was born from." Tycoongirl takes the lead. "Our family reunions are fun because of the amount of people there are and everyone shows their talents. You learn a lot of things when the family gathers together."

"That reminds me." Tails Doll Curse begins to ask. "No one still has answered me when I asked what it means to cr—Mph!" She was interrupted when DragonXBird quickly placed her hand over Tanya's mouth.

"As well as other things that we should have never figured out." Jammy said nervously as the boys gave her a strange look.

"There's something that I was meaning to ask." Davis said as all three boys turn their backs to Tanya. Seeing her chance Tanya's mouth grew wide and toothy as she pulls out a dagger. "Why does your sister have the word "curse" in her name?"

"To put it simple, she has a split-personality." Jammy said. "And you boys should turn around."

When they did, Tanya puts the dagger behind her and smiled sweetly. "Okay, I think we should go." Norman said nervously as the three boys walk past her.

"Why? Don't you guys love me?" Tanya said sadly with her eyes big and tearful.

"I think your sister gave us the warning of what is wrong with you." Drake said pointing at Jammy.

In a split second, Tanya grabs Jammy's dress straps and pulls Jammy up to her face. Her eyes were completely white as she glares at her sister and she had a toothy frown. "Damn you, Jammy O'Phive! I could have had another head for my collection!"

"Let's go help find their companions!" Drake said running for his life.

"R-right!" The other two ran off in different directions.

* * *

As they search the place, the boys were finding the place rather peaceful; until DragonXBird caught up with them and took Davis' pants. Looking in one the rooms, Norman found an aluminum bat. Norman examines it for awhile and then starts practicing swings. Drake looked in another and looked around. Opening one of the drawers of a dresser, he found a case and opens them, revealing two pistols. "Sweet." After retrieving his pants, Davis opens a door to what seems to be a workshop of some sort. He found different types of hammers including a sledgehammer up against the wall. He grabs the sledgehammer to use as a weapon in case DragonXBird decides to come back for him. Going in another room, Davis found different posters of woman, both human and fantasy creatures, in bikinis and a stack of feline bikini magazines. Feeling right at home, he drops the sledgehammer jumps onto the brown bed. Norman puts away the bat and looks around the hallways. He finds a rather large, round bottle in the foyer with some kind of blue liquid. Norman decides to open the bottle. The liquid comes out like gas and transforms into a small unicorn. Norman and the unicorn looked at each until the creature came to the conclusion that Norman was an intruder. The unicorn grew bright red and a taller as it lands on the ground. "Uh oh." The unicorn lowers its horn and stamps it's feet. "Oh crap!"

Norman runs down the hallways as the unicorn charges at him. "It's trying to kill me!" Drake and Davis looked out of the rooms to see Norman running down the hallways. "Don't just stand there. Help me!" Jammy comes up stares to see the unicorn chasing Norman.

"Fasotou!" Jammy cried out. Norman ran behind Jammy as the rampaging unicorn revert back to its small, cloudy state.

"Your companion, I presume." Norman said as the Fasotou lands on Jammy's head.

"Yep. This is Fasotou." Jammy explains. "He's a good friend and grants me the ability to use the Omega."

"The Omega?"

Fasotou glows as bright light comes out of Jammy's hand. Out comes a long, skinny sword as Jammy clutches it.

"Holy crap!"

Jammy puts away the sword as DragonXBird comes up the stairs holding a small, black kitty in her arms.

"I found Coco." She said cheerfully.

"I see." Drake said catching up to them. "And I'm guessing Tails Doll Curse's companion is a pill of severed heads."

"Not really, no." DragonXBird said. "Not ever since dad yelled at her, so instead she keeps a bunch of dolls."

"Figures." Drakes said.

"So, how'd you guys like the place?" Jammy asked.

"Since you guys won't be able to go home, you might as well pick your rooms." DragonXBird said. "The boys can sleep on the third floor."

"Sweet! I've already claimed this room." Davis said.

"So have I." Drake said.

"Me too. Say I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Norman said.

"We can have anything except toast." DragonXBird said. "We haven't stayed here for three hours and Tanya has already destroyed the toaster. Oh, and Tycoongirl ate all the tomatoes."

* * *

It getting dark outside, around 9:15 p.m. Jammy was in a library, sitting near the fireplace in a comfy chair. She looks through the books to see what there is to read.

"What is wrong with your sister?!" Norman runs up to Jammy. "She was this happy-go-lucky girl and now…she's…"

Turning around, there was a DragonXBird with a black dress and a small, white kitty on her head. The kitty meowed "hello" at Norman.

"She's this dark, gothic girl." Norman continues. "Her eyes have changed from yellow to red. She even switched cats."

"Ah, yes." Jammy giggles. "This is Dragana Extreme Bird's vampire form."

"Vampire form?" Norman looked confused.

"I guess you can say that DXB also has a split-personality. However, hers works differently." Jammy explains. "During the daytime, she is in her dragon form as a carefree person. At night, she turns into a vampire with a careless attitude."

"Exactly." DragonXBird said as the white kitty purred. "Not to mention that Coco sleeps at night, while Kiki here sleeps during the day."

"Even her mood is depressing." Norman cringes. "But vampires are active at night, which means…"

"DXB doesn't sleep." Jammy finishes his sentence. "She takes naps once in awhile, but she doesn't sleep. Same goes for Tanya since she's a doll. Look on the bright side," she said as she goes back to the books, "At least we have someone watching the castle during the night.

"Yeah, they sure will keep the place safe." Norman said sarcastically. "I haven't lived in this place for one day and I'm already doomed to have my head mounted on the wall."

"All right." DragonXBird sighs. "I'll keep an eye on Tails Doll Curse."

Meanwhile at the dining table, Davis and Tycoongirl were eating ice-cream. Davis looks up at the clover on Tycoongirl's head.

"What's with the clover?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Tycoongirl responded. "It's just a look, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Uh-huh." Davis said looking at Tycoongirl's revealing clothing.

"You can look, but you can't touch." Tycoongirl said eating her ice-cream.

"Okay" Davis said mesmerized by Tycoongirl's chest. As he stares, Starry in his little UFO comes up behind Davis and over his bowl of ice-cream. Tycoongirl looks over to see Starry flashing light over the bowl.

"Um, Davis..." Tycoongirl starts.

"Huh?" Davis snaps out of it as his ice-cream gets abducted and Starry flies off.

"Nevermind."

"So, about the tail…" Davis said pointing at her tail.

"You pull it, you die." Tycoongirl hissed.

"Sorry." Davis pulls back his hand.

Up at the third floor, Drake was looking around the room with the case in his left arm. He found a pack of bullets on the shelf in the closet. Drake takes the bullets down from the shelf, and opens the case to take the pistols out. He starts loading up the pistols happily. Once the two were loaded up, he looks at them and starts aiming. There was a sinister snicker outside his room.

"I got my hands on the ammunition." Drake said frowning once again. "It will be my gun up against your dagger. Whether I win or lose my head won't matter. What will matter are your sisters' upset faces when they see the amount of carnage in third floor foyer."

"Fine, party-pooper!" Tanya comes out from the hallway and storms off.

Davis and Norman walk past the pissed of Tails Doll Curse. Drake comes out of his room to see the two.

"Well, time hit the sack and wake up to a brand new day." Davis yawns.

"You not the least bit worried of all that has happened." Drake said.

"Are you kidding?" Davis snaps. "We're in a castle full of girls. Cross-bred girls, but they're still hot."

"Tell me something, Davis. Are you a pervert?" Norman asked.

"Some people have called me that." Davis answered. "Mostly women."

Drake sighs, "Well, I hope you got your enjoyment because this place won't have seven people."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"They transported this during their family reunion," said Drake, "which means some of their family members maybe around."

"Oh, boy." Norman said. "I can barely handle these girls. I don't think I can handle five more of these."

"Then start." Drake said as he heads into his room closes the door.

"Awesome! There could be more chicks." Davis said excitedly, and then runs into his room. "Well, night Norman."

Norman sighs, realizing how fast his life is changing. He walks to his new room, trying to take in all that has happened today. Suddenly there is a crash and shattering downstairs.

"Dammit, Tanya!" DragonXBird yells. "What are you so upset about that makes you throw a toilet across the living room?!"

Tears fall from Norman's eyes. "You wanted to torture yourself in some way. Well, Norman, wish granted."


	2. There's More to the Family

**There's More to the Family**

The morning breaks, a new day begins. The sun reaches out to the castle, hoping to wake the residents inside. In the bedroom, Norman is in a blue and white checkered bed with the blankets over his head. Norman moans and pulls his head out of the blankets to be greeted with a purple face with blue, glaring eyes and a toothy smile.

"Ello!" The face said sinisterly.

Norman's scream can be heard throughout the castle. There was a purple creature no bigger than twelve inches that was standing on his bed. Its head was shaped like a jester; it had big wings, and a devil-shaped tail. There is a spiked ball floating about his head.

"What the-! Who the-?"

Before any of his questions could be answered, gunshots could be heard in the hallway. Looking out of the room, Norman sees Drake firing his pistols into Davis' room. Norman ran to Drake's side and looked into Davis' room. There was a woman with long, maroon hair, dark skin, black tattoos on her right arm, forehand, and right leg, and scars on her stomach. She was wearing a black tunic with a lunar crest on the front, short above the knees, and wielding a thorny whip, which was wrapped around Davis' neck. She had no eyes, just holes with blood stains coming from the holes (the author is now being chased by the freaky woman and you'll find out later). There are bullet holes all over the walls.

"What's with the bloodshot eyes?" the creature asked happily, appearing right next to Norman. The woman whips the creature into submission.

"Tell me something, Davis; is there a reason you wear a bulls-eye shirt?" Norman asked.

"Hey, she appeared out of nowhere!" exclaimed Davis. "Ack!"

The woman goes back to choking him. Just then, Jammy and DXB came upstairs. DragonXBird was back into her blue clothing and Coco was once again on her head.

"What is going on here?!" Jammy yelled. "I was having a good dream and then I get the worst wakeup call ever."

"This woman came out of nowhere and attacked Davis." Drake said pointing at the woman.

"You mean the Midnight Assassin?" DXB said.

"Assassin?!" Drake yelled. "No wonder she dodge every single bullet I shot at her! And what the heck are you wearing?"

Jammy was wearing a long blue and white nightcap, a light blue gown, and Kiki slippers. Her tail had turned to a sheep tail.

"Oops! I forgot about this." Jammy was embarrassed. Her tail reverted back into a wolf tail. "Sorry. The sudden scream and noise woke me up and I just had to investigate."

"So this is your nightgown?" Norman asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question." The creature said as he regains conscious.

Jammy looks over Norman to see the creature get up on it's feet. "Who are you?"

"I am known as a chao; a dark, flying chao." The creature said with a toothy smile. "The name's Lin. That's L-I-N, Lin. Not L-Y-N. I was minding my own business (breaks into a song) when the volcano went KABLOOIE, and spilled magma on zee floor.

While everyone had their attention on Lin, Davis was suffocating. "A little help, please!" Finally, Jammy and DXB explains to the Midnight Assassin that Davis was a friend, not a foe. The Midnight Assassin was doubtful, but let's Davis go under their request. Davis was able to breathe once again.

"Okay, the Midnight Assassin, who is she." Davis asked breathlessly.

"She is our cousin." Jammy said.

Drake takes a good look at the assassin and back at the girls. "Seriously?"

"We're not sure." DragonXBird explains, "You see, she was trained to be one of the greatest warriors out there. We don't know the details ourselves, but she was train to overcome all her weakness, though there was one weakness she did not realize she had until was too late; love. She fell in love with a man and that man played her and killed her."

Jammy continues the explanation, "To make matters worse, her family is probably dead as well considering that a small piece of the branch has been erased. Seriously, whatever information we had on them is gone. Some of our family members keep information of the entire family tree, alive and decease. Apparently, someone hacked on their computers and went through the files because the information has gone missing."

"Then how the heck do you know she's part of your family." Norman asked confused.

"Blood test." DragonXBird said. "We compared her blood with some of ours and sure enough, she showed some relationship with us."

"Now, a brief description about the Midnight Assassin since she's here." Jammy said. "The Midnight Assassin doesn't talk. Not because she can't, but because she doesn't want to. Don't ask why, because she won't answer."

"We get it." Drake said, annoyed.

"Anyway," Jammy continues, "The Midnight Assassin likes to hang around the cemetery. She will attack anyone who points out that she has bloodshot eyes. And she hates men. Ever since her death, she began to loathe men and even made attempts to kill them."

"Lord knows how many time she try to kill Dad." DragonXBird said.

"Okay, so out of all the boys in this castle why did she attack me." Davis asked.

"The man that killed her was a blonde." DragonXBird said as Coco meowed.

"So as long as Davis is alive, the other two will stay alive. Yay for pressure!" Lin joyfully said.

Yay, another chance to get my head mounted on the wall." Norman said sarcastically

* * *

Norman was looking around outside with Jammy (who was back in here regular clothes), and sure enough there was a cemetery located at the lower right of the castle. At the lower left there was an empty stable. Lin was carrying a radio and some strange looking fruit as he headed over to the cemetery. Jammy looks over at Lin, curiously, as he walks towards the cemetery.

"I've never seen someone like Lin before. He must have come from a different world. Just like you and the other two." Jammy said to Norman.

"Who knows how many others got warped here by that portal of yours." Norman said back to her.

Just then, a girl with yellow eyes, and short, teal hair tackled Jammy. "Jammy! I found you!" The girl was wearing a strap shirt that seems to have a flag design of some sort. She had dark, punk-like pants on and boots. There was a tattoo all over her arm that looks just like the one on The Midnight Assassin. She had to be another family member considering she also had a lizard tail.

"Hi, Dractina." Jammy said, trying not to fall backwards. "You got snagged in the portal, too, I'm guessing."

"You bet." She turns around to see Norman. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Norman."

"Yeah, and I'm going to go before another cross-bred person makes an appearance." As he turns around, he hits something metal. A man with bluish-grey skin and pointy ears was looking down at him. He had teal-colored eyes, brown hair, and was covered in nothing but black armor. "Or not."

"Oh yeah, he found me as well." Dractina said. "We looked everywhere in Barton trying to find someone familiar. We found this castle so we knew that someone from our family had to be here."

"Barton?" Jammy asked.

"Yep." Dractina points at the castle. "If go to the woods north from here, you'll hit a place called Barton."

"I've heard of Barton. I got to check that place out."

"He keeps staring at me!" Norman said nervously. The person was glaring down at him.

"We're you doing anything funny when I wasn't around?" The person snarled.

"What! No! I wasn't… Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?!"

Jammy goes right next to the frightened Norman. "Don't mind him. That's just Torus, from the elf branch of our family. Dractina is half-dragon."

"An elf?! There are elves in this world?" Norman was shocked.

"You got a problem with that?" Torus growled.

"Torus is a little over-protective when it comes to men getting close to his female cousins." Jammy explains.

"But we're not—"

"Hey, Norman! Notice something different today?" Davis asked as he comes up to the crowd.

"Despite the fact that you are not wearing any pants." Jammy said look down at Davis' polka-dotted boxers.

"Yeah. DXB took them again." Davis said embarrassed.

"Well, I just discovered a cemetery, a stable, and two new cousins. One of them wants to kill me." Norman said looking up a Torus. "What did you notice different?"

"I haven't seen Tycoongirl or Tanya, yet." Davis said.

"There probably at the kitchen looking breakfast." Jammy said.

"Yeah! Let's go eat!" Dractina said excitedly.

* * *

"Why is he-man over there looking at us funny?" Drake asked Davis who got his pants back.

"Maybe he wants a hug." Lin jokes.

They were at a huge dining hall that looks like a place where kings and queens eat, especially when they had guests over. There were nine people at the table.

"I guess the Midnight Assassin doesn't eat with others." Drake said.

"Holy crap! She's here! Hit the deck!" The once tough Torus starts to cower under the table.

"They weren't kidding when they said that the Midnight Assassin has made attempts to kill the males." Lin laughs. Torus sticks his dagger upwards at the table, attempting to stab Lin.

"I'm hungry. Who's making breakfast?" Tycoongirl asked.

Norman comes out with four different plates. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange slices. "This should feed about ten people, and some food for the companions." Starry was at the table with Coco holding knives and forks.

"You cook?" Davis points at Norman in disbelief.

"Well, when you live alone for awhile, you need to know these things." Norman explains.

"Yay, pancakes!" DragonXBird and Dractina said excitedly.

"They do look delicious." Jammy said.

"Then let's dig in." Tycoongirl said getting some pancakes.

"What! No hash browns?" Torus said angrily.

"I was making hash browns, but I ended up having a little problem." Norman said, and he pulls out what appears to be a black teddy bear. The bear had unkempt fur, and huge fangs and claws. The eyes were red and there was a zipper located at the front on its belly.

"Grizzly! What are you doing out of the room?" Tails Doll Curse questioned.

"I don't know, but it wondered into the kitchen. I spilled ketchup all over the hash browns, and seeing how this thing is yours it would make sense that it thought it was blood. He ate the hash browns, the plate, the fork, and the ketchup bottle." Norman explained. Just then, the doll belches and a fork with ketchup on it comes out of its mouth. The ketchup-covered fork flies towards the table and spears the pancakes.

"Whelp, I lost my appetite." Drake gets up and walks out of the dining hall.

"That's my little Grizzly." Tanya said as she cheerfully hugs Grizzly.

"There goes the pancakes." Tycoongirl said sadly.

"I'm good with it." Lin said and, then, gobbles down the pancakes with the ketchup-covered fork. No one felt like eating after that.

"So, now what?" Jammy said. "There is a possibility that parts of our family are out there and chances that they may come down here to stay at the castle. We are not prepared for arrivals."

"I can help prepare you for any arrivals." Dractina said cheerfully.

Torus gets up and walks out. "I'm going to see if there is anyone in our family running around Barton."

"Okay, DXB, Tycoongirl, Tanya, and Dractina. Let's get this place tidy up." Jammy orders the girls.

"But that will take all day." Tycoongirl whines.

"I know how to get more help." DXB said. She tackles Davis and takes his pants, again.

"Hey! Give me those back?" Davis said irritated.

"Not until you decide to help us." The two run out of the dining hall.

"Hoo-hoo! I got to get a shot of this." Lin pulls out a video camera and goes after the two.

Everyone walks out of the room leaving Norman with Grizzly, Starry, and Coco. The three companions consume what's left of today's breakfast. Norman slumps onto one of chairs.

"More of them are coming." Norman said sadly. "First Tails Doll Curse, then the Midnight Assassin, and now this elf named Torus. How many more people want to try and mount my head on the wall? Better start making a will."


	3. The Travelers Three

**The Travelers Three**

It has been three days since Dractina, Lin, and Torus appeared; four and a half for the three human boys and the four cross-bred sisters. Lin walks around the castle, checking his surroundings. The castle was cleaned up in case any other family members decide to come and stay. Lin finds what appears to be a microphone for an intercom. He examines it for awhile until he finds a button. He presses the button and starts to sing:

"'CaUse wE aLL JuSt wANnA bE Big rocKstARS aNd lIVe In HIllTop hOUseS dRiVINg fiFtEEn caRs, thE giRls CoMe eaSY anD The dRUgs coMe ChEAp, We'LL All sTay skINny cAuSe wE jUst wON't Eat…"

Gunshots are heard as Drake starts shooting at Lin. Lin goes "hoo-hoo" and starts running for his life, smiling away. Outside, Jammy can here the gunshots in the stables with Fasotou.

"What the hell is going on this time?" Jammy said as she feeds Fasotou. "Sorry you have to stay in the stables alone, Fasotou, but a castle isn't a place for a horse...err…unicorn."

Meanwhile Norman, out in the front gardens, was reading to avoid anymore disasters. He was getting into his book when something taps it. "WAAAARK!!!"

Norman lowers his book to look into the big blue eyes of a giant yellow bird that oddly enough looks like a chocobo from Final Fantasy. Only it had goggles on its head. The bird tilts its head curiously as a young male voice is heard. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I might find Uncle Ravin' Mad Leviathan the Retro's castle. I am in dire need to reunite with my dear cousins."

Norman blinks at the chocobo. "What?"

"Oh! Excuse me. Roc, move back!"

The bird moves back somewhat and Norman could see that there was a boy with a yellow stripped shirt and yellow spiky hair on its back. The boy had brown gloves, yellow eyes, ripped brown jeans, and army boots. He too had goggles on his head. He had a relaxed carefree look. "Hello there. Is this your castle? I am Roy and this is Roc."

Norman stares at him for a moment before answering. "Norman. Do you know Jammy or DXB?"

Roy's face lightens up. "Is this Uncle's castle?"

Norman nods slowly as he notices two others with him. Both girls. One was on a heavily armored wolf. The red armor only increased its dangerous wolf. The girl had dark brown skin and black eyes and black hair that was tied back. She wore black headphones, a ninja mask, a trench coat and a black shirt, grey pants and black boots. He also carried guns. She wore an emotionless look on her face

The second girl had very pale skin and looked innocent blue eyes. She had long, curly, fiery hair. She had a tiara like ornament that framed her face. She had a whit dress and scarf that had swirls and with white fluffy boots. She was riding a giant tiger that had an onyx ornamental shield on its head. Roy notices Norman and looks back at the girls. "Oh! These are my friends! Sierra is riding Fenrir the Wolf and Mayla is on Khan the Tiger. We are demon tamers. Can you take me to my cousins?"

Norman nods and gets up as if he is in a dream and leads them to the stables. He can hear a giggle behind him which came from Mayla. "He's cute when he's speechless."

He leads the three to the stables where Jammy was still with Fasotou. She looks up from her unicorn and smiles at the four. "Roy!"

"Jammy!" The two hug as Sierra and Mayla lead the animals to their stalls. Jammy goes to Norman. "I see you've met Roy. He is one of the more favorable cousins in our family. He sees the good in everyone and can't hold a grudge. He was lost at the age three raised by those birds for ten years before we found him."

Norman's eyes widen. "Unusual! Not unheard of, but unusual."

Jammy frowns a bit. "What do you mean? Just about 1 out of every 10 beings is raised by an animal family."

Norman stares at her. "I miss boring, old earth."

Suddenly laughter is heard as Davis is chased in by an angry Torus. Davis dives into the stall with Roc and Torus almost follows him until Roc squawks angrily at his face. "Whoa! Chicken man and his friends are here?"

Fenrir and Khan can be heard growling as a reply to his question. Roc pecks at Torus and Torus leaves to get away. Roy rolls his eyes. "Roc hates Torus for odd reasons. He's not alone. Coco hates him as well. As a matter of fact, he is not exactly liked in this family."

Norman leaves grumbling something about locking himself in his room and knocking himself with a baseball bat. Sierra leaves quietly soon after. Jammy takes Roc to find the rest of the group, leaving Davis, Mayla and the animals. Davis looks out of the stables as Mayla comes up to him. "Hi, I'm Mayla."

Davis looks at her and decides to put on the charm. "Hey there, I'm Davis. Are you a cousin here as well?"

Mayla giggles a reply. "No! I'm a family friend. I am actually an extended member of the family. Somewhere in the tree but too far to be considered a cousin."

Davis shrugs. "Too bad. You at least have the great looks."

Mayla giggles as she takes a step closer. "You're cute."

Davis was just about to make his move when Khan moves in between them and growls menacingly at Davis. As the womanizer jumps back, Mayla shouts angrily at the tiger. "Khan! Why do you keep doing that? I am not a child! Oh! And just when I was about to get a cute date too!"

Mayla leaves with Khan following her closely. Davis stands there staring dumbly after his first chance in a long time. Later Drake and Norman found him mopping around on a balcony. Drake stares out at him and sighs. "What's the problem now?"

Norman shrugs. "I don't know. Should we get someone to ask?"

DXB goes out to ask. She gives Davis a sympathetic look as she speaks. "Aww. What's wrong?"

Davis moans out, "I was just inches away from a possible cute date when I was interrupted by an over protective tiger. I might never get a date here."

DXB frowns sadly and pats his head gently. "There, there. Things will get better. Trust me. Hey! Do you know what I do when I feel down?"

Davis asks hopefully and curiously, "What?"

DXB vanishes with Davis' pants leaving a crying blond out on the balcony. Norman had a sweat drop as he comments, "Should've seen that coming."

Drake shakes his head. "He shouldn't have asked."

Jammy was showing Roy, Sierra, and Mayla around the castle. There were on the fourth floor, considering that is where the three travelers were going to stay. Sierra points to one of the speakers to the intercom.

"Huh. I guess we took the one with an intercom." Jammy said.

Suddenly, Torus starts screaming with Coco scratching his head. "Get it off! Get it off!" Norman sidesteps as the screaming elf runs past him.

"Okay, I know why Roc hates Torus but what's Coco's reason?" Norman asked.

"Well, I guess it's the fact that Torus is taking Coco's job of protecting DXB." Jammy said.

"Okay, then answer me why he is not a well-liked member of the family." Norman said.

"Torus and his family were never well-liked." Mayla explained. "I think it's because they are a ruthless group who stick to old tradition. But they're family nonetheless."

"Get this damn cat off of me!" Torus yells from the hallways.

"Anyway," Jammy ignores her cousin's pain, "How long will you three be staying?"

"Staying? You mean they're not going to be here for long?" Norman asked.

"Oh, we'll be here for a while." Roy explains. "You see, we are travelers. We like to explore to places that no Gaian has ever gone before, or at least to visit other cities and villages. Speaking of which, I wonder what all has happened here in Barton?"

Tycoongirl appears to fill Roy in. "A tower fell on the Von Helson mansion, grunnies attacked us, Ian has been shot, the Zurgs came, Von Helson is dead, we had the Rejected Olympics, there was a war between humans, elves, zombies and vampires, and Santa's brain was placed in a cow but we figured out how to turn things back to normal."

"I knew everything up to the war part." Roy said.

"He didn't know any of it." Tycoongirl points at the confused Norman.

"I'll handle it." Jammy sighs as she takes Norman to the next room to explain everything to him.

"So, how've you been?" Roy asked Tycoongirl.

"Well, Dractina is plying her guitar as loud as ever, Starry continues to abduct the cows, the Midnight Assassin has try to attack Davis a few times…"

"Eep! The Midnight Assassin is here?!" Mayla was terrified.

"Figures. There's a cemetery nearby." Sierra says quietly.

"So, basically, the same old routine." Roy said.

"Yep."

"I still don't get it." Norman said walking out the room. Jammy was following him.

"You will eventually."

The speakers of the intercom started to make a screeching sound and then Lin starts to speak.

"Hello humans and creatures of all kinds, I, Lin, have a few announcements to make. First of all, there are three animals in the stable that have not been seen before. Whoever the owners are, please go checkup on them before Tanya, aka Tails Doll Curse, have three new severed heads to hang up."

The three travelers run off to stop there psychotic cousin from killing their animals.

"Speaking of new animals, there is a herd of cows that appeared out of nowhere and is now in danger of being hunted by the wolf and tiger. Second of all, the fifth toilet located on the fourth floor is backed up and is spilling all over the floor, and I cannot find the plunger to save the poor thing. The first toilet is still broken and laying in the (belches) living room. Since no one is doing anything about it, I'm going to fix it. On further news…"

"WILL YOU SHOUT UP?"

"Hello there, elf boy! Why do you have scratches on your head?"

"This is why!"

"HOLY CRAP. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It has my head."

"Die, you blasphemy from hell!"

"Actually that's impossible considering that not even the guy from below wants me around."

"Too bad!"

*crash*

"WAAAAAAAAAAARK."

"Hey, why is the chicken man's pet here?"

"He's not the only one here."

"Tanya, stop! Don't hurt them!"

"I just want to chop them up a bit."

"Khan! Please calm down."

"Ack! The chicken and the cat are attacking me!"

"Ha! The two opposing animals decide to work together to stop the elf."

"Don't hurt my precious Coco!"

"Give me back my pants, woman!"

"Yay! Heads will roll everywhere!"

"OH CRAP! The Midnight Assassin is here as well!"

The intercom stayed on as the shouting and the sound of carnage continues. Norman, Jammy, and Tycoongirl stand there wondering what to do (or say) about the insanity in progress. Finally, Lin speaks into the intercom to finish the announcement.

"We now have four upset animals, a few bumps and bruises soon to be a lot of gashes and broken bones, the Midnight Assassin seem to be winning, the front entrance is destroyed and needs to be cleaned up again, and during the confusion I may have soiled myself. That is all of the announcements for now. See ya, and have a good day."

The intercom turns off and there is a moment of silence.

"So, how long are the cousins going to stay?" Norman said nervously.


	4. Shopping Catastrophe

**Shopping Catastrophe**

It is morning, and Davis and Jammy are at the dining table having a conversation. Everyone has already eaten breakfast and is off doing their own thing (whatever that is).

"And so the rapist goes to prison and his cellmate finally gets a score." Davis said.

"I'm telling you, irony and fate are making a pact with each other to create humor or misery in our lives." Jammy said.

"Hey, Jammy!" DXB said excitedly. "I found a secret safe at the top floor. It is filled with tons of cash. I say we go shopping."

"I'm not sure. Should we really go shopping?" Jammy asked

"Yes, please!" Norman said frantically, "You girls came with clothes already in the castle. The boys got here with only the shirts in our backs."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of chasing DXB for the only pair of pants I have." Davis said.

"We have to shower every day to get with our clothes in the washer machine, since it is the only pair we have left." Norman said. "Not to mention the fact that one of us has to watch are clothes since we can't trust you and your sisters anymore."

"I remembered." Jammy said. "We took all your clothes and threw them outside. Yesterday, you three got us back by throwing our under garments up on the roof."

"That's three votes. Come on, Jammy. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You do realize fate takes those kinds of questions as a challenge, right?" Davis points out to DXB.

The group went to Barton to see what kind of shops they had. In the group were Jammy, DragonXBird, Norman, Drake, Davis, Tycoongirl, Tanya, and Lin (who decided to follow them).

"Huh. So this is Barton." Drake said.

"Yay! Let's start shopping!" DXB shouted in delight.

"Hold it!" Jammy grabbed the back of her sister dress and pulled her back. "Don't forget that we are here to buy clothes, groceries, and anything that we need. Don't go overboard."

"All right." DXB pouts.

"Were should we start?" Davis asked.

"There!" Lin points at a shop.

Lin flies into the shop with DXB following him. The rest catches up and looks around the shop. There were chairs, tables, and … bread?

"Lin! This is a bakery!" Norman shouted.

"I know. I just wanted to this." Lin throws a pie at Davis.

"Huh, blueberry."

"Blueberry?" Lin turns to the counter were a girl was standing behind and complained, "I ordered cherry!"

The girl had brown hair and her eyes closed (or at least that's what it looks like), and was wearing a pink shirt and a white apron. She became upset. "Oops! I'm sorry. Jess, I got the order mixed up!" No sooner did she said that, DXB throws the cherry pie at Davis.

Drake sighs. "It doesn't really matter since both of the pies were going to be used for the same reason."

Jammy pushes everyone outside. "Okay, you know what? Why don't we all split up and look at the different shops. You guys can buy whatever you want as long as you don't spend more than 10,000 gold."

"Gold?" Davis wipes his face.

"It's the currency in this world." Norman said.

"Yay! I'm going to find a jewelry shop." Tycoongirl said.

Jammy gave everyone 10,000 gold, and everyone ran off into different directions. Davis, Drake, and Lin walked around the area until they came to a stand with a human-shaped imp watching it.

"Um…hi." Drake said.

"Hello. I'm Jinnie." The human-imp said, in an insensitive, neutral tone of voice. "I am selling unusual items that I have collected from faraway places. Look, but don't touch, unless you are willing to buy."

The human-imp was gray with white hair. She had black talons as feet and two wings on her head: one black and one white. She was holding a staff and was wearing a scarf, a gray vest, and…black panties. Apparently she doesn't cloth herself completely, and has certainty caught Davis off guard. He can't stop staring. Drake elbows him.

"Hey, hey! How come you're not wearing any pants?" Lin playfully points out.

Jinnie swings her staff and smacks the chao into the air. Lin flies into the air and falls far away from the stand as his voice fades away. "HOO-HOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo……"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Jinnie complains. "I'm not the first person who walks around town in his or her underwear."

Right after she said that, a man wearing nothing but his polka-dot boxers runs past them in amusement. "YEE-HAW!"

"Fascinating." Davis said, uncomfortably. "I wonder how Norman will react to that."

"Oh, Davis!" DXB runs up to Davis, playfully.

Davis turns around and notices something. "Hey, DXB, Coco goes everywhere with you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, where is he?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll show up eventually." DXB said. "Putting that aside, will you do something with me?"

"I'm don't know." Davis said.

"I'll stop stealing your pants for one month."

"Deal!" The two walk off. Drake turns to the Jinnie and looks at the stand.

"So, how much for that jacket?" Drake asked.

Tycoongirl was at the jewelry shop, checking out to see what was in stock. A girl with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple coat, purple shoes, and a holding a staff and a book comes in and goes up to Agatha, the owner of the store.

"E-excuse me." She said nervously. "I am looking for a place and I seem to be incredible lost. Do you know a town called Serkusiver?"

Agatha blinks. "Well, hon, you're right about being incredible lost. There is no town around here called by that name. Are you sure that town exists?"

"Y-yes!" The girl claimed. "I was told to go to that place. Well, I'll try somewhere else."

"Good luck, hon." Agatha said.

Tycoongirl runs up to the counter with some bracelets. "I would like to buy these, please."

After she made her purchase, Tycoongirl walks out of the store. Another girl with green hair and eyes walks in with a duffel bag on her shoulder comes in and walks up to the counter.

"Excuse me. I am here by request to ask for the most expensive item that you sell at this store." The girl said.

Drake walks around the plaza, wearing his new jacket, looking for Lin. As he looks, Tanya is chasing the boxer boy with her ax. Soon he finds two old couple examining Lin in curiosity. The old man had gray eyes and was wearing what appears to be university clothes with a strange looking eye piece. The woman had green eyes and was wearing a black dress, Victorian shoes, and black gloves with a blue gem on the back of each glove. The woman picks up Lin in amazement.

"Excuse me." Drake runs to the couple. "That chao belongs with me."

"Oh, it belongs to you." The man said in amazement. "What an extraordinary creature! A chao, you say. What an intriguing name for such a bizarre life form."

"You're not one of those people, who start to speak in big words, are you?" Drake asked uneasily.

"I'm trying to break him of that habit." The woman said.

"Uh, yeah." The man said, agitatedly. "My name is Harold Oxford Waltz, but I'm mostly categorized as Professor Waltz."

"And I'm his wife, Tasha Waltz." The woman said.

"A professor, huh." Drake was intrigued.

"Yes, I retired as lab tech eight years ago and became a professor at a university." Professor Waltz explained.

"And it's a good thing you did, after all that has happened to those poor lab techs!" Mrs. Waltz exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyway, could I have the chao back?" Drake asked.

"Come on. They want to examine me!" Lin said. "Can I stay with them, please?"

"Well…."

Meanwhile at the stores, Jammy was looking at the stores and trying out different clothes. Finally making her decision, she goes to the counter with her clothes where Norman was waiting for her.

"I have the clothes that I'm going to buy. Sorry I made you wait." Jammy said to Norman.

"Don't worry about it. I was able to pass my time by communicating with a talking cat." Norman points at the cashier which was, as he said, a cat in suit.

"Yes, you see, my owner is helping with one of the customers at the moment, so I'm minding the cash register." The cat said. "By the way, my name is Rufus."

"Well, Rufus, we are ready to buy." Jammy said.

Once they made their purchase, Jammy walks out the store with Norman dragging the bags behind.

"Why am I carrying all the bags?!" Norman yelled.

"For no reason." Jammy said. "I just like to mess with you."

Norman sighs and stops in front of a store to hand some of the bags to her. The store had an aquarium in front of it with clams inside and a sign that reads "Happy Clams". Norman thinks for a moment, then speaks to Jammy.

"Say, didn't DragonXBird bring that cat of hers?" Norman asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that, I didn't see him when we decided to split up."

Jammy sighs. "I hope DXB finds him. I hate to find out what happens if he is left on his own for a long time."

As they walked away from the store, Coco jumps into the aquarium of "Happy Clams" with a knife, fork, and a toothy smile. They walked near another store when someone was whispering to Norman.

"Psst. Hey buddy." The man said in a scheming voice. "The name's Nicolae, and have I got a deal for you?"

"Oh boy." Norman said, uneasily.

"Someone threw out a perfectly good laptop out." Nicolae said. "Look at it. It has wireless connection, high security, hi-speed internet; it even has the latest instillation and unlimited memory."

"Are you sure you not pulling my leg." Norman said, suspiciously.

"Yeah, that sounds too good to be true." Jammy points out.

"Try it out yourself." Nicolae gave the laptop to the two.

The tried it for almost an hour and sure enough, the laptop was that good.

"Awesome, but I'm afraid to ask. How much?" Norman asked nervously.

"For you, I'd say 7,500 gold." Nicolae said.

"You're kidding me. Something that good for a cheap price like that?" Jammy questioned.

"Don't tempt him. Besides I didn't buy as much clothes as you did." Norman pulls the money out of his pocket and gives it to the man.

"Thank you for your purchase." Nicolae said.

The two walked off with their bags and Norman's new laptop. As Nicolae counts the money, Jinnie walks up to him and said, "You do realize you just sold those people a laptop with some animated life in it."

"Yeah, well, by the time they figured that out I would've moved my store somewhere else." Nicolae snickered.

"About that, you see, one of those two people is my cousin." She said, tapping her staff on her hand. "You know where I'm going with this, right?"

"Uh-oh."

The sun was starting to set as the girl with the staff walks around town, anxious to find her destination. She walks near the bakery shop were a boy, who looks just like the baker lady only he has a blue shirt and brown gloves, was sweeping the front of the store. Just then, some people in armor were running from one of the gates.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT!?!"

"GANG WAY! GANG WAY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"DEAR LORD ALMIGHTY, THEY HAVE DONE IT!"

The girl looked confused as the crowd ran past her. The boy became shocked and ran into the bakery.

"SEA! It's the Barton Regulars! They are on the run. Head to the basement for shelter! NOW!"

The girl looked around confused and suddenly a huge group of gnomes marches in with mushroom-shaped tanks, carrying slingshots, and a lot of huge gnomes carrying clubs. One of the huge gnomes walked out in front of the army and pointed his club out.

"All right, men!" The giant gnome grunted. "These Gaians had taken us down long enough. It's time to do our version of the Sherman March and take them down once and for all!"

The gnomes cheered and began to march. The girl became scared and with her magic, she blasted away the tanks, the slingshots, and the clubs away. However, the gnomes were not affected by the blast and were still in position.

"Ha! You may have gotten rid of our weaponry, but we still have an army. The Gaians in this town will face a beating like nothing before." The lead gnome laughed as the gnomes chuckled behind him.

The girl became terrified and found herself unable to move. Suddenly, Tanya jumps past her with a toothy grin and evil eyes, and launches herself at the army. Norman, Jammy, Drake, and Tycoongirl came to help the girl as there are sounds of butchery, blasts, and screaming as well as Tanya's sinister laugh.

"Are you okay?" Norman said, helping the girl up.

"You're that girl at the jewelry shop." Tycoongirl looks at the girl. "You were looking for some town called Surkes…Sirkov…"

"Serkusiver!" The girl starts to cry. "I don't know what happened. I was just making my why to town and this portal appeared out of nowhere, and now, I don't know where I am."

Norman and Drake looked at Jammy who lowers her head in guilty. Tycoongirl goes up to the girl to cheer her up.

"There, there. Why don't you stay with us? We'll clear things up with you." Tycoongirl said sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Jenny." She said, calming down. "I'm fourteen years old and a sorceress in training. I was supposed to go to my new master at Serkusiver. I guess I won't be going there after all."

"A sorceress? That explains the outburst of magic." Drake looks around. "Speaking of sorcery, where DXB and Davis?"

"Here we are!" DXB comes with Davis, who where holding Mimzy dolls.

"Where the heck did you go?" Jammy asked. "And who are those two?"

There were two kids behind her; a boy and a small girl.

"This is Eustace and Ethel." DXB exclaimed.

"And here are the adoption papers." Davis holds out some papers.

"Adoption!? Dragona Extreme Bird, what did I said about going overboard!" Jammy yelled at her sister.

"But you said we can buy anything as long as I wasn't going over the budget, right before we split up." DXB points out.

"Yay, for loopholes." Tycoongirl cries out as Jammy sighs.

"And the dolls…" Norman points at the Mimzy doll in DXB's hand.

"We got these for watching the Mimzy movie at the cinema." DXB said excitedly. "Aren't they cute?"

"Hey, Drake, what happened to Lin?" Davis asked.

"He made a couple of friends and decided to stay with them for a while." Drake said.

"That was such a rush!" Tanya pants with an amused faced.

"Geez! You took out that entire army of gnomes?!" Jenny was shocked as she looked at the pile of defeated gnomes.

"Tanya, where'd you get those rings?" DXB asked.

"Oh, these!" Tanya looks at the rings on her hands, and then explains, "Someone had too many powered-up rings so he decided to sell some. They were very expensive so I went and mugged a few people to buy them. So, technically, I didn't go over the budget."

Jammy slapped herself. Another loophole found.

"That reminds me!" Davis said and walks up to Tanya and holds up the Mimzy doll to her. "Tanya, since you like dolls, I want you to have my Mimzy doll."

"Really? Really!" Tanya takes the doll in excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She kisses Davis on the forehead.

"What the hell?!?" Drake was confused.

"You see, our daddy gives Tanya a doll once a month in order to stop her from her attempts of chopping people's heads off." DXB said.

"Why didn't you tell us? And don't say it was because we didn't ask." Drake said.

"Okay. The following subject was not mentioned from any of you three."

"That's like saying 'We didn't ask'." Norman claimed.

"Yes, but not in those exact words."

Drake slapped himself. Another loophole discovered. A plump and very happy Coco runs up to DXB and hops onto her head.

"Ha! Remembered when I said fate takes these things as a challenge." Davis points out.

"Let's just go home and end this day already." Jammy sighs.

"Agreed!" Everyone said.

"Eustace? What do you think of our new family?" asks little Ethel who was clinging to the boy's leg.

Eustace smile as he wraps an arm around his little sister. "I think this might be fun. Although steer clear of that doll girl. Something about her doesn't sit right with me."


	5. SftH: The Head Branch

**Stories from the Heart: The Head Branch**

A mansion stood in a beautiful field, surrounded by a beautiful forest. But one night, it was attacked by a group of hired arms. A young woman, the master's daughter, ran into the forest to escape from her attackers. She went deeper and deeper into the forest until the men caught up. Some of the hired arms chased and surrounded her. The woman was terrified, wondering what they will do to her. As the close in on her, someone jumps out of the bushes. A troll comes out and swings his club around, bashing the men to the ground. The men were caught off guard and were not prepared to fight back. The troll finishes them off and turns to the woman. She had curled up near a rock and terrified. The troll gently picks her up and carried her away.

----------------------------------------------

"A few years later, they found Rosanne married to the troll. That's how the troll started off with their branch of the family." Jammy explained to Norman. Apparently, Jammy was telling Norman one of her family stories in the living room of the second floor. She had photo book with her as she told the story. Jammy was finishing her story when Davis screams as there is a sound of splashing water. Davis comes in drenched and a bucket on his head.

"I see now that DXB is quite the prankster." Davis said.

Dractina comes bursting in the room with DXB behind her, going towards Jammy, and running over Davis.

"We got letters." Dractina cheerfully said waving the envelopes in the air.

"From who?" Jammy asked.

"From Fotia and Gelua." DXB answered her.

"Ah, the elemental girls. How do they keep finding us?" Jammy said as Davis throws the girls off his back and removes the bucket from his head.

"Say, Jammy, does your family pass down a lot of stories like that." Norman asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jammy answered. "In fact, we have so many stories that we could create our own library."

"My father has a library." Dractina said. "There are so many stories that he couldn't remember it all. So, he had it all written down and categorized in his library."

"I see." Davis said as he rubs his back.

"So, who are Fotia and Gelua, other than the fact that they're elemental sisters?" Norman asked.

"Well, Fotia is a fire elemental and Gelua is a water elemental." Jammy explains. "And no matter how different the two are, they get along better than any of our other family members.

"Interesting. What do they look like?" Davis asked.

Jammy held up two pictures from the photo book. Fotia had a body made of magma with flaming hair and a red flower in her hair. Gelua had a body made of water and her hair was watery as well. The two hold whips and, for some reason, were not wearing any clothes.

"Why are they not wearing any clothes?" Norman asked.

DXB giggles before answering, "Because they can't wear them. Fotia would burn her clothes while Gelua's clothes would go right through her."

She then pushes Davis' mouth shut and wipes the drool of his chin. A hiss is heard in the distance as Torus is heard screaming about Coco attacking his head.

"If there are that many stories in your family, then are there ones about you girls?" Norman asked.

"Of course." Jammy answered. "They're not on paper, but they're still stories. I guess you can call them 'stories from the heart'."

"Really? Then can you tell how you discovered your power to open portals?" Norman asked.

"That's easy to explain. My sisters and I are part of the head branch, which is known as the demi-god branch." Jammy explained.

"Demi-god?" Davis seemed surprised.

"Yep. I didn't realize I had power like that until I was eight." Jammy explained.

------------------------------------------

It was around midnight at the castle of the Retro's (Yes, we're going to refer the parents as that name). When there is a castle, there are riches and when there are riches, there are thieves. There were two thieves coming through the window. They were professionals since they had dodged every security trap and stood clear of the guards. They soon got to a huge safe: the family fortune. They went up to the safe door to mess with the lock, and then suddenly small footsteps were heard behind them as well as a small voice.

"What are you doing to daddy's safe?" They turn around to see a young Jammy in her white nightgown. "He's going to be very mad if he finds you here."

"Ah well, we are just seeing what's around here. That's all." The tall thief said.

"What's a little girl like you doing out of bed, anyway." The shorter thief asked.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom." Jammy said.

"Is that so?" The taller pulls the shorter thief to the said. "Let's take the girl instead."

"What? Are you nuts?!"

"C'mon, we'll hold her for ransom. It'll be much easier than trying to pry the safe door opened."

"Point taken."

The two turn around and looked at the girl. "Okay, little girl, we'll leave daddy's safe alone. But you have to come with us." The taller thief said.

Jammy stepped back. "Um, I can't. I-I have to go back to bed."

"Oh no, you don't." The two ran towards Jammy. The frighten Jammy screams and raises her arms. Just then, a burst of light appears from Jammy's hands and turns into a circle. The circle becomes a portal and starts to suck in the thieves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

--------------------------------------------

"Since it was my first time opening up a portal, the thieves were not the only ones that were sucked in. Many portals went everywhere at the castle and by morning, the guards where on the roof, Tycoongirl got a UFO in her room, three servants were with the hounds, there was a hooker in my parent's bed, and dad's underwear on the flag post."

Drake who came in around the time the thieves were at the safe, "And the thieves?"

"In prison, which was the only good thing that happened." Jammy said. "Other then, Tycoongirl getting her own UFO."

"You have better control over your powers, right?" Dractina asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still not use to making big portals yet." Jammy said, upset. "I got so much entertainment out of messing with my tail that I really didn't practice much."

Norman turns to DXB. "Do you have a background story for us?"

DXB smiles and replies, "Oh sure. I have a few. Ask me any questions and I'll tell you anything."

Drake thinks for a second. "How about your powers or split personality?"

DXB grins as she pulls out her a strange book. "How about both? They are related. I am a summoner. I summon monsters, beasts, and all types of magical creatures. On top of that, my magic is also connected to my night and day personalities. You see, I wasn't always like this. When I was born, I was a blood sucking dragon. I also was born from an egg which was pretty hard on mom, but that's not important. What is important that I was an innocent little girl that was having a lot of problems because I would bite everything that moved and I couldn't go out in sunlight. It pretty much was ruining my life, until one night when mommy took me to the park to play. I went at night but it was so lonely to be with only myself and other night creatures…"

--------------------------------------------

A small girl in a long blue sundress, a giant blue bow on her head, and dragging a black cat plush toy behind her, skips along next to her mother as she enters the park. She looks around at the kids and cringe in fright from the creepy kids. Her mother gently pushes her towards the swing. She climbs onto a swing and hugs her toy to her as she looks around. "Caw!"

The girl jumps and looks up to see a crow. She tightens her grip on her kitty as she gets on her feet. "Hello birdie. Wanna play?"

"Caw!" The crow turns and flies off. The small girl follows. As she runs after it, she got lost in nearby woods. She stops at a small girl who looks like a younger Jinnie. Jinnie takes the crow and puts it in a cage. "Cousin! Where have you been? Uncle Angeal and Auntie Temptation have been looking for you."

Jinnie rolls her eyes. She quietly reaches into her sack and pulls out a small grey book. "I found a way to help your problem. A tome that can split between darkness and light. It can help you split yourself so you can be a dragon during the day and a vampire at night, but at a price. You will lose the need to sleep."

Dragona takes the book and looks at it. She then looks back up at her cousin. "Why not you use it? Do you have more?"

Jinnie shakes her head no. "Those things are really hard to find. Though I would love to split myself into an angle or devil imp, it won't change the fact that I'm a freak mixture of the two. I am always going to be who I am no matter what happens and there is no going back. Tell my parents I said hi."

Jinnie turns and leaves Dragona with the small tome.

------------------------------------

"Since then, I have been practicing my spells and getting better, instead of concentrating on changing the shapes of my tail unlike **some** people." Here DXB shoots Jammy a quick glare.

"So I made one mistake with the portals! Big deal!"

Davis was thinking. "So Jinnie is your cousin?"

DXB nods as Drake and Davis exchange looks. Norman, who was oblivious to their looks, glances over to Tycoongirl who was telling Starry off for dropping a jar of mayo on Roc's head. He calls her over and asks her. "I heard from your sister that DearS are meant to be slaves to serve and please their master. How come I don't see you acting like a servant?"

"Oh, every once in a while I will listen to my sisters and do what I am told. However, I do have a will of my own." Tycoongirl explains.

"How'd you gain your own free will?" Norman asks.

"Well……when I was young, the only person who was ordering me around was my dad. But soon, my sisters, my mom, even the servants started to give me orders. I was getting very tired of doing a lot of work and see my sisters playing. Then one day……"

------------------------------------

At the castle, a man who appears to be a vampire, or at least a well dressed rich gothic man, walks down the hallways as young Tycoongirl in a red dress runs after him. He turns around to the sound of jingling coming from the bells from her collar.

"Hey there, my little girl." The man picks up Tycoongirl. "Did you finish feeding the hounds?"

"Yes, daddy." Tycoongirl giggles. "I had trouble because they wouldn't stop licking my face. Rascal ripped one of the guard's pants. Now, I can see his underwear."

"That's my little girl. By the way, I had your UFO upgraded as thanks for your hard work." Her father said. "Why don't you go play with it?"

"Yay! Thank you, daddy." Tycoon runs off to play.

A butler walks towards the Retro. "Sir, your daughter, Dragona, is attacking the villagers again."

"Damn it! How many times have I told her not to attack the villagers? 'Attack the IRS or Salesmen!' I keep telling, but she always goes overboard."

As her father runs off ranting, Tycoongirl runs to play with her UFO. She was stopped by one of the maids. "Excuse me, Tycoongirl, can you help me with the cleaning."

"Okay." Tycoongirl sighs.

Before she knew it, Tycoongirl was helping around the house again. She could walk around a corner without being asked to do something. Tycoongirl was getting tired and wanted to go play with her UFO.

"Here you go." Tycoongirl said, handing the butler a box.

"This is not the package. This is not what I ordered you to do. You screwed up!" The butler yelled at Tycoongirl. The butler turns his back, giving Tycoongirl a chance to say under her breathes: "I outta screw you up."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Good. Now take this back and get the right package, this time."

"But I want to go play."

"Do it, right now!"

Tycoongirl got angry, just enough to finally drop the package, cross her arms, and say: "NO!"

"Do it or else!"

"Or else what?"

The butler grabs Tycoongirl's tail and pulled really hard. Tycoongirl screamed and turns around to attack the butler.

----------------------------------------

"The next thing I knew, I was getting the butler to scream like a little girl. My parents finally came in to calm me down just before I was going to gouge out his eyes. From that day forward, I still took orders, but up to a point where I don't want to anymore. And I don't like cleaning as much as I use to."

"I see." Norman sees Tanya swinging her ax. "So, what about her? Why does she have the word curse in her name?"

DXB, Jammy, and Tycoongirl all exchange uneasy looks. Jammy starts, "Well you know how she's a doll?"

Norman nods, "Yeah"

DXB continues, "And you know that she is all patched up?"

Davis nods, "Yeah"

Tycoongirl cringes as she says, "And she has a split personality with one side cute and the other side is homicidal?"

Drake nods, "Yeah"

The three girls exchange looks before turning back to the boys. DXB finally takes a deep breath and continues, "It started on a trip to the jungle. Tanya was just Tails Doll then. She was born a doll but didn't know it. Mom and Dad always called her Doll or Dolly, but she never thought they were serious. She was about ten when it happened…"

--------------------------------------------

The four girls walk through the jungle with their hiking gear. Tails Doll was different. She had no stitches or patches. She was very cute and looked quite innocent. Tails Doll was holding her teddy bear close as she skips behind her sisters. DXB sees a butterfly and runs after it like as if she was three. Jammy sighs as she runs after her. "God, ever since she got that split personality, she acts like a little kid at a party."

Tycoongirl and Tails Doll were alone now. Tycoongirl looks at some clovers while Tails Doll follows a path to a rickety bridge over a deep canyon with raging rapids bellow. She looks over the edge and then looks back at the bridge. She then gets all excited. "Just like in the movies! There must be something great on the other side. I'm going to get it and bring it back and show my sisters!"

After saying that, she starts across the bridge carefully. She goes one step at a time, singing the song as she goes. "One step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly, or falling in lo-ove."

She goes on her merry way, not even caring about the sound of rope snapping. Suddenly, the bridge gave out and she falls. Screaming as she fell to the rapids below.

(WARNING: Next scene is not going to be pretty!)

She comes around but finds that a strange boy was standing over her. He had green hair and green eyes. He was sewing something together. An arm. HER ARM! Tails Doll lets out a scream of fear as the boy jumps and looks down at her. He drops the arm and pulls her into a hug. Tails Doll looks at her body. She could see all the stitches that had put her back together but felt no pain. She looks at her arm and sees stuffing in it. Doll stuffing. She starts shivering as the boy pulls away. He looks at her pitifully as he sews on her arm. Once he was finished, he hands her the teddy bear. She takes the bear and looks at it. There was a small rip in its neck with some stuffing showing. She stares at it for a long quiet moment before faint words come out of her mouth. "I'm a doll. I am a fox doll. A toy. I am Tails _Doll._ A doll. They…. I….doll."

She suddenly lets out a scream as she rips her teddy bear apart. The boy looks at her shocked as she begins to pick up random rocks and sticks, starting to throw them in different directions. A rock hits and kills a bird. She looks at the small amount of blood. She looks at the blood and dips her fingers into it. She stares at her fingers. Her eyes wide with wonder. Suddenly a low chuckle leaves her throat and grows into full out evil laughter. She stands there laughing evilly as she rips the bird's corpse apart for more blood, a crazed look full of rage and lust on her face. Suddenly arms wrap around her and pull her in. The boy pulls her into a hug and refuses to let go as she flails. Finally she calms down and breaks down. Her cries could be heard throughout the jungle as the boy rubs soothing circles on her back.

(Freaky scene over. Now back to normal storytelling.)

--------------------------------------------

"She came back later and hasn't been the same since. She feels that since she has no blood, she will get what she can't have by becoming homicidal. She's amoral now. We found out that the boy was Prince Gaspian of a tribe that practices voodoo. He sends us letters all the time, asking about Tanya and sending her his greetings. The story is sad but life isn't all butterflies and rainbows." DXB then glances at Tanya who was playing with her Mimzy doll.

Not much the boys could say here. In fact, they were quite shocked. Finally, Drake gains back his attitude and begins to talk.

"I guess it's true of what they say." Drake said. "It takes a certain part of the person's past to turn that person into a murder."

Norman asks, "So, what happened to the bear?"

Dractina motions to Grizzly who was eating the couch. "Prince Gaspian fixed him but turned him into Grizzly by accident. Tanya really doesn't mind. I think she thinks of Grizzly as a gift from the heart."

Norman sighs. "I better go feed him."

"Do you really have to feed him?" Drake asks.

"If I don't he'll eat anything he can get his hands on." Norman said. "Last time he ate the entire pantry. Door and all."

"Ah well, that's enough stories for me." Davis stretches. "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me."

"Okay." DXB walks away. "I'm going to go make plans on how to mess with Davis."

"Well, we went through one day without anything bad happened." Jammy said, cheerfully.

Just then, an explosion happened outside as Torus, Dractina, and Mayla screamed. Drake and Tycoongirl looks outside the window and Jammy sighs.

"I just jinxed it, didn't I?" Jammy said, upset.

Drake walks off. "Yep."


	6. Target Practice

**Target Practice**

"Bye cousin. We'll write when we reach Touchan" cries Roy as he and his friends ride off into the forest. DXB and Tycoongirl waves to them until they are out of sight. DXB then puts her hands on her hips and whines to Tycoongirl. "Now what do we do? With Roy and Roc gone for the week, there's nothing left to do."

Tycoongirl bows politely to DXB. "I'm sorry sis. I wish I knew. I think I'll go check on our three human guests. That is if Torus hasn't ripped them to shreds already."

DXB giggles as Tycoongirl enters the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was looking for his hammer. Apparently Tails Doll Curse hid it. Tycoongirl walks up to him with Drake.

"Whacha doin'?" Tycoongirl asks.

"I'm looking for my hammer. Tanya took it and hid it somewhere."

Tycoongirl grabs Drake's arm. "We'll help you look for it.

"All right." Drake sighs.

The three walk off and the door bell rings. Norman goes to open the door. Lin was at the door with the Professor and his wife.

"Um…May I help you?"

"Yes, well, apparently this chao said that this castle is open to anyone who needs a place to reside." The professor said.

"Lin, what happened while you were gone?" Norman asks.

Lin continues to smile. "Nothing much. The hotel was very rowdy, however. Those people sure like to party. It was around the time someone yelled 'Make your daddy sing!' (A/N: thank you Jeff Dunham for getting that joke stuck in my head) did we decide it was time to go."

"I'm Mrs. Waltz and this is my husband." Mrs. Waltz said. "Lin claimed that an "Emo fanatic" lived in this castle. We were wondering if we could stay."

"I'll have to go to Jammy."

"Jammy? Is that a new manner of saying "jam session" or is it a brand of jam?" Professor Waltz asks.

"What? No. It's a name. Jammy is in charge of the place. If you want to stay, you'll have to ask her."

"Regardless of the names, what kind of inhabitants lives here?" Professor Waltz asks.

"Oh, just your everyday, run-of-the-mill type of people." Norman said.

At that moment, the blonde man in his boxer shorts runs past them yelling "W0000000000000t!" at the top of his lungs. Drake is shooting at the boxer boy, and Torus runs after him with his dagger out, Coco on his head, and a boom box strapped to his back playing the chicken dance. DXB is yelling "After them!" with a black dagger and riding on Davis's back, who appears to be shirtless. The Midnight Assassin runs after the group with her whip out, probably because of the presences of four boys. Tycoongirl is in her UFO shooting at them, and screaming "Turn that thing off!" with Starry following her. There is rope tied to the UFO which is tied around Jammy's body, who is screaming as she is being dragged away. "Don't worry Jammy! I'll save you." Dractina says as she runs after her cousin with a flaming sword, and it appears that a silver dragon is chasing her with hearts in its eyes. Jenny runs after the dragon with the Summoning Tome in her hands. "Oh no! I should have never used the Summoning Tome." Tanya, who is assisted by Grizzly, runs after them, laughing and swinging her ax. The parade of chaos runs off and a statue of a goblin is knocked over. There is silence between the people in the group. Lin finally speaks.

"Well, **that** was the understatement of the year."

A bookcase that was near the statue moves to the right, revealing a secret passage.

"What the-?" Norman runs to the passage. "A secret passage?"

Professor Waltz walks to his side. "Well, it's no revelation. Medieval castles usually have secret compartments and passages like this one."

"How exciting! Let's see where it goes." Mrs. Waltz walks in with her husband, Norman, and Lin behind her.

At the end of tunnel, there was a pool and three different rooms. There was a tennis court, an exercise room, and a targeting range.

"Huh. This must be the secret training room." Lin said.

"Or one of those areas for large parties." Mrs Waltz adds.

Norman sighs. "Right. The family reunions."

"This appears to be one of those self-cleaning pools." Professor Waltz examines the pool.

"Where does the chloride come from?" Lin asks.

"I forgot about this place." Jammy was behind the group, looking around. She was a mess with dirt and bruises all over her body and dress, and her hair was unkempt.

"Jammy!" Norman runs up to Jammy. "Um… this couple was brought here by Lin and wanted to see if they can stay here."

Jammy looks over Norman, and then responds. "They can stay. We have plenty of room. That is if they can handle the crazy things that happen in this place."

"As long as there no catastrophes during the night, and we are not drawn into the disputes." Professor Waltz said.

"We can arrange that." Jammy looks over at the targeting range. "Ah ha! That's it. We'll get everyone to use the targeting range. That will calm everyone's nerves down."

Norman grabs Jammy's arm before she ran off. "Hey, Jammy, about what happened before, what was that all about?"

"If I told you everything that went wrong that caused all that chaos, it will take about eight pages long."

(A/N: Whoops! Broke the fourth wall! XD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is gathered in the targeting range. Davis and Torus were wearing each other's clothes, Jenny was in a frilly maids outfit complete with feather duster, Tycoongirl's hair is pink and is wearing a chicken costume, Coco was green and Kiki was orange, Tanya was covered from head to foot in blood, Drake was sporting some nasty bruises and a giant rocket launcher, Dractina looked like she dove into a mud pit and had 'Screwball' tied around her neck, Starry was licking a giant chocolate swirl ice cream cone, the boy in boxers was standing there with a giant grin on his face, Midnight Assassin was fidgeting at not being able to kill anyone, Grizzly is sitting on the floor picking its teeth with a golf club, DXB was unscathed and smiling as she hums a little tune. Eustace and Ethel were nearby sitting in chairs next to a table with lemonade. Jammy was looking at the lot and finally throws caution out the window and asks, "What happened?"

Everyone responded at the same time, "DragonXBird did it."

DXB giggles happily and a halo appears above her head while Torus throws the boxer boy out the window. DXB watches the toss before saying. "I think I'll call him Boxer Boy!"

Jammy sighs. "Okay, we're all a little tense at the moment," Torus and Drake are growling at each other, "and a bit upset with each other, so here's what we are going to do. First, we're going to change back into our original look. Then, we're going to use these targets to get some stress off."

"You really think that's going to work?" Drake was having doubts.

"We can put pictures of people that you want to kill at the moment on the targets."

"I'm up for that!" Torus says as he raises his hand.

Lin pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures. Everyone walks away to their rooms and Mrs. Waltz picks up her bags. She turns to her husband.

"Now, dear, please refrain from using too many big words."

Professor Waltz sighs. "I know. I know."

Eustace runs over to Mrs. Waltz with Ethel following him. "Why don't we help you with those bags ma'am."

"Why thank you. That is very nice of you."

"I'll help, too."

Mrs. Waltz and the two kids walk off to find a room. Norman seemed worried and turns to Jammy.

"I don't know about this, Jammy. Are sure about this? I don't even have a weapon to use."

"You don't have to use the targeting area since you weren't in the fight." Jammy explains.

"Really?"

Jammy interrupts Norman. "But, if you insist, you can use the bat in your room."

Norman was upset. He had a feeling that he was going to be dragged into this. Professor Waltz messes with the eye piece and turns to Jammy.

"Not to be discourteous but it appears some of the inhabitants act like children."

"The only children around her are Eustace and Ethel. Other than that, the people in this castle are just being themselves."

(A/N: This will be the last author's note in this story. Just to point out, the characters in this story are all teens or young adults, unless stated otherwise. Anyone under the age of twelve will be considered a child. Other than that, almost everyone is ready to jump into each other's bed and initiate a baby boom. But we're not gonna let that happen because we like to torture you.)

Everyone gathers at the targeting range as Lin puts up the pictures on some of the targets. The eye piece on Professor Waltz flies off his face and transforms into a gun. DXB, who had her Summoning Tome, became surprised at the professor's weapon. "Oo, a Nano-C." Everyone lines up, and Jammy walks back and forth in front of them.

"All right, let's lay down some rules. The targets that are standing still can be used for long range. The flying discs can be used for close combat and long range. There is an area for those of you who use close combat, but since there some of you that are prepared to slit each other's throats I don't think it's safe for people to go there without supervision. If there is a disc flying at you and you see it, for the love of god, hit it. Remember; aim at the targets, not each other. Now that that's settled, let's get started."

Jammy dives to the ground as a bunch of projectiles goes over her head and hits the targets. She gets up, angry as hell, and shouts, "Wait 'til I get out of the freaking way, you idiots." She gets in line and shouts, "All right, now start." Everyone aims their attacks at Davis. "Not me."

"But we're supposed to hit the targets." DXB says.

"The ones over there, not the one on my shirt." Davis shouts.

Torus was satisfied as well as the Midnight Assassin. DXB starts to beg her sister to attack Davis; despite how many times Jammy said "No". Lin notices everyone wasn't paying attention to the targeting range. He flips a few switches and discs starts to fly everywhere. A few hit Tycoongirl, Jenny, and Norman, and Drake starts to shoot at a few. The Midnight Assassin swings her whip around, dodging and attacking any discs that come close to her. Using her alien powers, Tycoongirl stops the discs around her and throws them against the walls. DragonXBird summons a few monsters to protect her, Dractina uses a bow and arrow at the flying discs and slices oncoming attacks with a fire sword, and Jenny uses different spells from attacks to defense. Norman was swinging his bat at any target that he sees, and Professor Waltz covers his back with firmware gun. Davis hits a disc with his sledgehammer right into one of the stationary targets. He pulls his arm in and says "Yes!", then gets hit with another disc as punishment for letting his guard down. Tanya was running everywhere, swinging ax in delight. Lin is dancing and singing "It's the end of the world as we know it!". Torus catches one of the discs in mid-air, and throws it at the chao to shut him up. Jammy uses the Omega to slice her way back to the controls. She turns off all the switches. Discs stop coming, and once the last few where destroyed everyone fell to the ground panting. DXB's monsters return back into the Summoning Tome.

"Well, that was fun." Drake says as he loads his gun.

There was debris everywhere in the targeting range. Broken discs pieces, casings, and arrows were everywhere on the floor. The wall was decorated with bullet holes, arrows, black streak marks, and discs that where stuck in the wall.

Tanya was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face. "Let's do it again! Let's do it again. I am so pumped."

"Calm down. Let's rest, clean this place up, and then have another go." Jammy pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intermission

And now it's time for Lin's Words of Wisdom.

(Lin slams a beer bottle against the table)

Never drive a bird without a license or else every time the coyote howls the bird will explode. Especially if the moon is made out of cheese.

(Lin passes out on the table)

This has been Lin's Words of Wisdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was preparing for another go at the targets. Jenny used healing spells on anyone who got injured during the chaos. Starry, Grizzly, Coco, and Kiki were nearby watching everyone in the targeting range. Tanya, The Midnight Assassin, and Torus were attacking the targets with faces on them. Professor Waltz was examining everyone and their behavior. Dractina was explaining something to Norman.

"The Death Whisper can give you the ability to use some very terrifying weapons. This tattoo on my arm is pretty much is a symbol of those who have the death whisper. Well, everyone in my family calls it a tattoo. All the dragons in the Retro family have the death whisper. Even DXB."

"Is that so? Then, how come you're using a flaming sword?"

"I like to use different kinds of weapons other than the death whisper. DXB does the same thing to."

Jammy comes in straightening out her hair. "Okay, let's get back to business."

Everyone lines up again. There wasn't as much tension as before, but there were still some people with grudging feelings. Jammy starts to speak.

"All right, let's try this again. This time, were not going to use as many discs."

Lin, with a bandage on his head and a smile, ignores Jammy's orders and flips the switches again. Once again, everyone was dodging and attacking (and getting smacked with) the discs that get near them. Lin gives a creepy laugh at everyone's expense. "E hee hee hee hee hee hee!" Irritated, the Midnight Assassin runs after Lin to kill him. The two run out of the targeting range, leaving the door open for the four companions to get in. Jammy makes her way to the controls again, but before she could start shutting off the machine the discs stopped flying. Apparently, they ran out of discs. Once the last of them were destroyed, the dragon that DXB summoned burns Davis's head.

"Um, I think your dragon missed the targets." Tycoongirl said to DXB.

"Really?" DXB tilts her head. "I thought I got a direct hit."

Starry, in it's UFO, was curious about Drake's gun. He abducts one of them from Drake's hand and looks at it.

"Hey! Give that back." Drake shouts at Starry.

Starry accidentally pulls the trigger and bullet shoots out. Torus screams. "Lord Almighty!" Starry became scared and throws the gun at Drake.

"Drake did it!" Starry shouts and zooms away.

"What the hell! It talks!"

Torus grabs Drake with his left hand bleeding. "Damn you, Drake."

Jenny got nervous and steps on Kiki's tail. Kiki screeches and Coco slashes at Jenny to get her off. Out of fright, a lightning bolt comes out of the staff and nearly strikes Dractina. Dractina shoots an arrow out of defense, which misses Jenny and pins Norman against the wall. In a few minutes, everyone was prepared to attack each other again.

"Oh dear. I guess the feud is starting up again." Professor Waltz said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Let's not start a fight again." Jammy panics.

Just then, Lin runs into the targeting range with the Midnight Assassin chasing after him. Everyone starts getting out the weapons to start the fight. Tanya squeals as she pulls out her ax.

"ENOUGH!"

Jammy tail turns into a dragon tail, her eyes red, and fire sprouts all around her.

"I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED, WHY IT HAPPENED, OR WHO STARTED IT, I AM TIRED OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU (censored) idiots better end this fight right now, or else I'll finish it! UNDERSTOOD!"

everyone nodded their heads and gave a quiet "Okay." The Midnight Assassin was not intimidated, but was surprised. Jammy takes a deep breath and a gives a big sigh. Her eyes and tail went back to normal. She bends over to pick up her Omega when there is a thud in the wall behind her above her head. She stands up straight and turns to see Tanya snapping in disappointment and her ax buried in the wall where Jammy's neck was a few seconds earlier. Jammy sighs once again pinching the bridge of her nose to try and calm a coming headache.

"I'm going to lie down."

Jammy walks off, leaving everyone in a shock. Drake finally speaks.

"So that's why she's the most sensible one in the group."

The Midnight Assassin sighs and walks out of the targeting room. DXB was clutching Davis saying, "Scary. So scary." Davis rubs her back trying to calm her down. Norman finally gets himself free.

Norman apologizes to Professor Waltz, "Sorry about all that's happened."

"That's quite all right." The professor said. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll stay for awhile."

Torus turns to the professor. "Seriously?"

"Yes. This "family" is very fascinating. I like to study their history and behavior."

"Your funeral." Drake said. He walks out of the targeting range mumbling to himself. There is a moment of silence.

"Sooooooooooo." Lin starts, "Poker, anyone?"


	7. A Mother and her Child

**A Mother and her Child**

It was around noon at the Retro castle. The three humans are at the dining hall with sodas, talking amongst themselves to get more aquatinted; or to avoid any catastrophes that are bound to happen, you choose.

"It's pretty interesting, if you ask me." Drake said. "Some people are willing to do anything to get on television."

"It's not as bad as the stuff on the news." Norman said. "If you did something horrific and it gets on the news, it will probably get on the Internet and that stuff lasts forever."

"Reminds me of that one guy who got arrested for giving a prostate exam." Davis said.

"What was so bad about that?" Drake questions as he and Norman take a sip of their soda.

"Well…he wasn't using his finger…"

Drake and Norman snorted in their soda. Drake choked and Norman spewed. DXB comes bursting in with excitement.

"Oooooh boys!"

Drake coughed and gasped. "…crap…she found us…"

"C'mon Davis, Roy and his friends are coming. We should greet them."

DXB grabs Davis's arm and starts pulling him away. Drake shrugs and walks with them with Norman following behind him. Jammy was already at the door with Tycoongirl and Tanya. Roy comes in, excited, and gives Jammy a big hug.

"Great to see you again, cousin." Roy puts Jammy.

Jammy smiles, "Good to see you, too. Where is Mayla and Sierra?"

"They're putting Roc, Fenrir, and Khan at the stables." Roy pushes Jammy aside, "But enough about that. Look who we found wondering around Barton."

A woman with purple hair and yellow eyes walks in with a demonic-looking carriage. Some of her hair was covering her eyes. She was wearing university clothes and gray shoes. Norman stood there thinking for a moment, and then decides to speak.

"Let me guess, another cousin."

Roy smiles in delight. "Yep. Meet Daisy"

"Who are these three?" Daisy asks in a careless voice.

"Norman, Drake, and Davis." Jammy points to the boys as she said their names. "They came with us when the portals went out of whack. There is also a couple staying with us."

"Oh boy, new friends." Roy said excited.

Lin, who comes out of nowhere, goes up to the carriage and looks in. "Hey, hey! Who's in the carriage?"

DXB smacks Lin away as she and Tycoongirl looks in the carriage. "Awwww! Gimpi!"

"Gimpi?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Shhhh. Be quiet. He's asleep."

DXB picks up a sleeping human-imp from the carriage and rocks him. The two sisters start cooing over the baby.

"It looks like a cross between a devil and an angel." Norman points out. Drake and Davis looks at each other, realizing that Norman has never seen an imp before.

"Well, actually, that's what Gimpi is." Jammy explains, "There are angel imps, devil imps, and neutral imps. Though, some people say that the neutral imps were failed experiments."

Drake looks at Jammy funny. "Yeah. Fascinating. But don't you think it's kind of cruel to name the imp Gimpi, considering that the name means to limp or hobble."

(A/N: Don't believe me? Look it up.)

Everyone looks at Gimpi. One thing's for sure, there was a bandage wrapped around his head. Daisy sighs.

"I didn't come up with the name. Everyone kept calling him Gimpi because of his broken leg."

"And what kind of family do you have?" Drake asks.

"Raptors."

The humans flinched. "But you…you look nothing like a raptor." Norman says, "In fact, you look almost human!"

"Ah, heh heh. Yeah." Jammy seemed nervous. "You see, she is human. She is the first person in her branch of the family to be born a hundred percent human."

"Yep." Daisy pulls out a bazooka and takes a shot at Norman. Norman ducks as the blast goes over him and destroys a wall.

"And she doesn't like to be reminded about that." Tycoongirl adds. Gimpi begins to cry in DragonXBird's arms. Tanya was shouting "Do it again! Do it again".

Daisy takes Gimpi from DXB's arms. "Not now. I have to calm Gimpi and put him down for a nap."

"Here, let me show you to a room that's perfect for you and Gimpi." DXB leads Daisy away. Sierra and Mayla come in wondering what the blast was.

"I'm so glad everyone is getting along just fine." Roy said happily.

Drake walks up to Sierra. "Question: Is Roy always this optimistic?

"Since the day I first met him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin and Professor Waltz were fixing the wall that Daisy blasted, and Jammy was nearby watching the two.

"Thanks for doing this, you two. I don't think it would be a good idea to get a real contractor in this place."

Don't fret, young mistress." The professor said. "We'll have this wall in top shape in an instant."

"I may be next in line to take over the family, but you can still refer to me by my real name."

Meanwhile, upstairs at the fourth floor, DXB was showing Daisy to her room.

"This can be your room, Daisy." DXB happily drags her cousin in the room. "See, it already has a bed for you and a crib for Gimpi."

"Thanks." Daisy places the sleeping child in the crib. "Hopefully, taking care of Gimpi here will be much easier than with my family."

DXB frowns a bit. "Your family still hasn't accepted Gimpi yet, huh?"

"My parents are willing to accept him, but that still not enough for the others." Daisy said a little upset. "Oh well, at least he'll be raised at place were nothing bad can happen.

The intercom turns on and Lin speaks. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, to all the residents in the castle!" Gimpi starts crying, again. Daisy growls to herself. "Spoke too soon."

"For those of you who lived in this castle long enough probably knew that the announcements come up at eight o'clock in the morning. Well, due to a little mishap downstairs, the announcements were delayed a bit. But now that everything's under control, let's get on with the announcements."

Daisy picks up Gimpi, who is still crying, and gives him to DXB. "See if you can calm him down." She then pulls out her bazooka and storms out of the room. Lin continues to talk.

"The cement on the wall still needs to dry so please refrain from putting your hands or your butt up against the wall. In other news, two new characters have decided to come and live with us. There are so many cousins that they just keep popping up everywhere. At least they're showing up instead of multiplying. Anyway, the riders are back so say hello to them or crack their skulls, whichever one you feel like doing. Starry had just emptied it's UFO and released a herd of cows on the third floor corridor, and today we're having … OH MY GOD!"

*BLAM*

"I'M BEING SHOT AT!"

*BLAM*

"CRAZY WOMAN WITH A BAZOOKA!"

*BLAM*

"MORE HOLEY WALLS!"

*BLAM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………."

Everything goes silent. DXB walks out of Daisy's room as she can still hear the blasts from downstairs. She rocks Gimpi, who has calmed a bit, as she looks around. Drake and Torus were nearby, looking at the speakers.

"That was the best announcements I've heard." Torus said.

Drake smiles. "It still doesn't beat the first announcements that he made. At least, not by himself."

(Reference: Third Story)

Torus growls. "Shut up." He stops to think for a moment. "Wait a minute. There is a crazy lady with a bazooka running around here, which can only mean one thing."

"Gimpi's here!" DXB holds up Gimpi to the two boys.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"What's wrong with having the child around?" Drake asks.

"Gimpi is an adopted child. Children outside of the family are never allowed to become a true family member."

"Actually, they are allowed in." DXB corrects Torus. "It's the dark elf branch that you came from that doesn't allow adopted children."

"Just the dark elf branch?" Drake asks.

"No. There are some other branches that don't like the idea of having adopted children running around the family."

"Okay, I'll bite again. Why do they hate having an adopted child in the family?"

"Because they are dirty little rascals." Torus answers. "You can never trust people from outside the family, even kids. Adopted children will never truly be accepted into the family because they do not have our blood running in them."

"Is that what you believe in?" Drake looks at Torus oddly.

Torus turns to look at Drake's face. He was much calmer than before. "Not really. I've been taught to despise them because of those reasons."

"Well I have to say that's pretty stupid. That's should be the least thing to worry about." Drake said.

DXB mutters something about Drake being right and a vampire named Draco.

"Crazy woman with a bazooka!" Lin runs past them with Daisy chasing him. Davis runs past the three (and a baby) with the Midnight Assassin screaming "Crazy woman trying to kill me." Norman runs past them yelling help as Tanya chases him with Grizzly following behind her. A herd of cows runs past them and Gimpi begins cooing at the presences of the moo cows. Jammy was riding on Fasotou's back and Tycoongirl was in her UFO as they go off to round up the cows. A man, who looks like Henry Hatsworth, was running from a monkey yelling, "Monkey wants mah pants." Professor Waltz and Mrs. Waltz are running down the halls. As they do, Professor Waltz asks, "I say, why are we running?" Mrs. Waltz was bewildered. "I'm not really sure." The halls were finally silent. The three stood there with sweat drops as Gimpi claps his hands giggling excitedly about the cows.

Torus turns to Drake. "I see your point."

(A/N: Just to let you know, the Hatsworth guy is a random joke. He will not be a permanent character.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the dining hall, everyone was waiting for Norman, Jammy, and DXB to finish cooking dinner. DXB throws Grizzly out of the kitchen for the eleventh time that day. Gimpi was sucking his thumb in a high chair. He appeared to be shy around the unfamiliar faces. Davis was looking at Daisy, who was reading a book, and decided to ask a curious question.

"Hey, if you came from a family of raptors, how is it that you act so much like a human?"

Daisy looks up from her book. "Uh? Oh. My parents were kind of worried about my acceptance in the family so they asked the head of the family to hook me up with the human side of the world."

"How'd that go?" Davis asks.

Daisy puts away her book. "It was okay, but I also wanted learn the heritage of my family. I have to admit, life with my family was very interesting compared to the human life. The human life made it easy to live, but there were always too many technical things and choices to make. As for the raptor family, it was a very primitive life so times were rough, but I never had to worry about a career or thieves. Balancing out the pros and cons from both sides, I was able to have a great life. I was one of the best warriors among the other raptors and I was the top student in all my college classes. I had many promises."

Davis thinks for a bit before responding. "Had? What happened?"

"Gimpi appeared." Daisy points at Gimpi who was still sucking his thumb.

"Right. The ultimate life changer."

"I had to take in Gimpi. Without a parent or a guardian, he was helpless. To make matters worse, he got a couple injuries due to an incident."

"I see." Davis looks at Gimpi and then tickles him. "Not to mention, some people can't resist a cute face."

"Dinner's ready." Jammy comes out with a big platter of ham. DXB and Norman sets down the rest of the food. As soon as everything ready, Daisy grabs a knife and stabs a huge slice of ham. She cuts some tiny pieces of ham and puts them on Gimpi's high chair. Everyone stares at her as she savagely gnaws on the ham. Daisy swallows and looks at Davis.

"However, some old habits die hard."


	8. SftH: The Rough Riders

**Stories from the Heart: The Rough Riders**

Norman was writing down in a book. "….and since then, the voodoo prince, Gaspian, has been the only person who sees her innocence as what it truly is. To this day, Tails Doll's insanity has redeemed her name to Tails Doll Curse."

Norman looks up from his book to see Roc staring back. "Wark?"

Roy sits down next to Norman. "We'd returned a while back but our cousins are nowhere to be seen." He looks over Norman's shoulder. "So what are you up to?"

Norman shows him the story. "While I'm here, I might as well learn of your family, so I'm writing down the stories I've heard so far. Who knows? When I get home, it might make a good story, and mind you we would have to leave out a few personal problems."

Roy puts a thoughtful look on his face and nods. "That's a great idea! Take this into the reading room where the other two are and I'll give ya an interesting story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norman is in the sitting room with Drake, Davis, Eustace and Ethel, Starry, Kiki, Lin, Selena, Mayla, Khan, Roy, Roc, and Fenrir. Roy pets Roc and turns to the group, "Okay girls, I had promised that these boys can ask us one question each and two additional questions. We must tell them everything no matter what. Understand?"

The girls nod and Roc nods at the boys to continue. Norman looks at Roy then Roc. "About Roc, why was his name listed in your family tree?"

"Wark?"

Roy laughs his usual laugh. "Well, that is an interesting story. Let's just say it was after someone bombed the castle and I wandered into the nearby woods."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small two-year-old boy with blond hair was climbing over a trunk. It was raining hard and the boy was shivering but he didn't cry. He continues his journey as smoke rises above the trees. Shouting and screams can be heard in the background as the boy cheerfully wanders deeper and deeper into the woods. Another explosion goes off, shaking the ground. The boy topples over, giggling as he went. He gets up and looks around with a big smile on his face like as if he is playing a game. More far off screams fill the air, but they become quieter as the boy travels farther until they seem non-existent. He looks around as he shivers even harder. In a small cave nearby, he sees two giant chocobo-like birds guarding a nest. The female was sitting on the eggs asleep as her mate stands near her alert for wolves and hunters. Roy giggles and moves towards the magnificent creatures. "Birdies!" He giggles. The female wakes as the two birds look at the approaching child. "Hi, I'm Roy!" After the introduction, Roy walks up to the nest and crawls next to the female and snuggles in. The female looks the boy over before nuzzling the boy and pushes him deeper into her feathers and into warmth. The small boy lets out a yawn and curls up next to her and falls into a deep comforting sleep, unaware of the massive fear that takes place mere miles away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was never found for five years. When I was, I refused to leave the family. Roc was born the day after my arrival. When my family saw that I wouldn't leave, they decided to make them part of the family. So in a way, I was practically raised by birds." Roy finishes.

Everyone stares at him. "What? Daisy was raised by raptors, and she's human."

Davis thinks about Mayla and finally turns to her. "How about you and Khan? How did you wind up with a possessive tiger that acts like an overprotective father?"

Mayla giggles and blushes. "That is a good story. It was my birthday in my homelands. My family is a very distant branch of the Retro family and almost a whole different family all together. I was coming on my thirteen birthday and it was traditional that each member gets a familiar when they are of age. A familiar is a pet of some sort that you can bond with on a whole different level; almost like you can't live without each other. I was taken to our nearest market to pick one up. That is where it all started for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayla walks through a crowded marketplace with her mom and dad and her twelve older brothers. As they arrive in the animal section, the twelve brothers with their menagerie of familiars immediately speed off in every different direction to check out the other animals. The mother with the male peacock that follows her turns to her youngest and most favorite child. "Okay Mayla, it is time for my little girl to get her very own familiar. You go out there and find one that will be perfect for my little princess."

"Okay mommy," chirps the soon to be thirteen years old girl. She runs off after her oldest brother.

Her oldest walks over to some big cats. Mayla walks up next to him and looked at a few cute kittens. She starts pointing a few out to her older brother who would then pull them out of the cages and put them in her hands to see which one she would react to the best. Suddenly a man nearby saw the small girl with her brother and immediately walks over as soon as the brother's back was turned. She was currently holding a tiger cub that was sniffing her hair. She giggles at its inspection without realizing the man behind her who was about to grab her. The tiny tiger suddenly starts growling which frightens poor Mayla until the cub jumps onto her head and pounces at the face of her attacker. The man screams in pain as tiger claws and teeth sink into his face. Mayla starts crying as her oldest brother brings over some officers to take the man away. One officer takes the cub and shows him to the boy. "Should we put him to sleep?"

The oldest brother looks at the tiger cub for a second, then smiles and shakes his head. "The cub is my sister's familiar. It saw that my sister was threatened and was trying to protect her. It is in no way a threat to others."

The officer nods with an understanding look gracing his face. He places the cub in the crying girl's lap. She stops at the sound of the purring cub and smiles as she pets her new familiar. "I'm going to call you Kahn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since then, Khan has been my familiar. We later joined Roy and the others in their journey. That was of course before the Big Break-up."

Drake looks at her confused. "Big Break-up?"

Roy and Mayla glance at each other before turning to Sierra. She had her eyes closed with her chin resting on her folded hands. Roy clears his throat. "Your turn Sierra."

Sierra opens her eyes and looks at them. "You want to learn of the Big Break-up? Well, I will tell you that I was not in the group before it happened. After Mayla's entrance there were four people and they were working on getting two more in. The two others in the group were Leo and my big brother Lucas. Leo had a white horse with a white sky phoenix and Lucas had a wolf named Lupin. They were coming to pick me up and meet the other two who were named Prince Nova and Nuro the Zurg. The plan was to pick me up, talk to King Nova so Prince Nova can join, and then to find a beast for Nuro so he can join. It was all planned out and ready to go, but something went wrong, **very** wrong. It happened the night they came to our home. I was just getting Fenrir ready when it happened."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra was putting armor on Fenrir. She smiles as she shines the headpiece before putting it on. She then saw something in the reflection. She turns to see her brother stepping out of the house. He was a chocolate-skinned boy with dark hair that was up in two spikes like wolf ears. He had a piece of fabric covering his mouth and a head gear like his sister. He wore a black trench coat over grey shirt, pants, and gloves. He had two swords on his back and two strapped to his belt. He kicks the dirt off his black boots before looking at the woods with determined eyes. Sierra mumbles something to gain his attention. "Big Brother? What are you doing out here?"

Lucas turns to her. Sierra was younger and had yet to don her guns, head gear, and mask. Lucas pulls down the mask and smiles at his sister with a gentle warm turn of the lips. "I have business at the woods tonight. I am merely doing my rounds and I am hoping to find some wolfbane for my tea. You know I like my tea like that."

Sierra nods in understanding as Lucas pulls her into a big hug. He then pulls her away and looks her in the eye. "Remember, these woods are dangerous. If you hear anything that is odd or otherwise dangerous, close and lock the doors and wait for my return. You will recognize me by my signal. Understand?"

Sierra nods and smiles before asking. "Can I hear you anyway?"

Lucas grins before licking his lips and letting out a long low whistle that raise in pitch and volume until it sounded like the call of a robin. A robin nearby whistles in reply causing Sierra to giggle. Lucas smiles before kissing his sister on the nose and pulling the cloth back over his mouth. He turns and walks into the woods. Sierra looks up at the full moon as a chill covers the land. She looks back at Lucas worriedly, fighting the desire to run after him and bring him back. She turns and walks back into the house. The lock on the house clicks as the howls of werewolves fill the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sierra hears a noise from outside near the animal post. The area was too quite other then as silent growl and snapping of branches. She pulls a gun off her dresser and puts a silver bullet in it. She goes downstairs where Roy, Mayla, and Leo were all having breakfast. They stop chatting as Sierra enters. Leo looks at the gun in her hand and points it out to the other two. Mayla nods and pulls out a club as Leo draws his swords. Roy looks at them, shrugs, takes one more bite of his eggs, and follows with a smile on his face.

They go out to the post where a werewolf with large claws, grey fur with black from his head down to his chin, ripped pants and shirt with a missing sleeve and the front wide open. He was approaching Lupin carefully. Sierra cocks her gun which causes the wolf to turn and look at her and raise his clawed hands defensively. When Sierra still doesn't lower gun, the wolf licks his lips and tries to whistle. On the third try, he lets out a low long whistle that rises in pitch and volume to a robin call. Sierra's eyes widen as she lowers her gun. "B-Brother?" The wolf nods sadly as he lowers his arms. Sierra drops the gun as she runs forward stumbling over her words, wondering what happened, but Lucas was silent. He ignores her as he turns to untie Lupin and walks to Roy who was still smiling while Mayla and Leo stare at him in shock. Lucas nod to Roy and says. "I'm out. I won't be joining you."

Roy's smile falters somewhat but he just nods and offers his hand to shake. "Just know that we will always have a place for you if you ever wish to return."

Lucas nods before shaking his hand. Lucas and Lupin walk off into the woods, ignoring Sierra's pleads to return. Sierra then turns angry eyes to Roy and starts shouting at him like as if he was the wolf who bit her brother. Roy just continues his smiling as if they are having nothing more than a friendly chat. Sierra finally storms inside as Mayla and Leo run after her. Roy watches them go before turning to the post. As he walks over and unties the animal, he whistles the tune to "Waltzing Matilda" as the sound echoes through the silent and empty woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since then I have not been on speaking terms with my brother. I replaced him in the group, though sometimes I think Roy is in denial about Lucas leaving the group." Here she shoots a nasty look at Roy who was once again whistling the same song. "We then decided to stick to the original plan but we never suspected that that would merely be the start of the fall of our riding team. It was the beginning in the Big Break-up. It would take the loss of two others to finally cause us to give up."

Norman looks at Roy, then back to the girls. "Who was next?"

Mayla pauses for a moment. "Well, if you remembered what Sierra said, we were supposed to ask permission from Prince Nova's father for Nova to join our group. That didn't go well, either."

Roy picked up from there. "When we first meet Nuro, he was just a regular, old Zurg from outer space. But after being in the Gaian world for so long, Nuro wanted to make it his new home. He even tried to dress up like a Gaian. When he met us, he wanted to join our group. However, he had to have a familiar to join our group. We couldn't accept a spaceship. When we promised to help find a familiar, we got attacked by other Zrugs who called Nuro a traitor. We ended up landing at a place called the Sky Kingdom and that's where we ended up meeting Prince Nova. Prince Nova had mistaken Mayla as one of his own people because the clothes she wore were the same ones that his people wore. He, too, became interested in the Riders and wanted to join as well. He had a dragon name Radiant that was powerful and well-tamed. We needed a familiar that can fly, and Radiant was able to fill-in that position. We were happy to accept Prince Nova. We told that we had a few things to settle before we take him in. He was willing to wait for our returned, but we did not realize what was going to happen when we did return."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A UFO speeds through the clouds towards the kingdom. The kingdom was station on many clouds. The castle and the market town were on top of the biggest cloud in the area. There were dragons or different sizes, shapes, and colors flying everywhere, some of them had people on them. The UFO zooms through the clouds and towns of the kingdom. The residents stop in amazement to see a rare sight as it heads towards the castle. The guards at the landing area look up to see the UFO coming their way. A big silver dragon comes to shoo the guards away to allow the UFO to land. After the UFO lands, a door comes down from below the UFO. Five figures walk out of the UFO: Roy, Mayla, Sierra, Leo, and their Zurg friend Nuro. Nuro was wearing a plaid shirt and red and black stripped tie with a black coat. The pants and shoes were black as well. Nuro looked back at the UFO.

"We'll be right back Zap." He shouts back at the UFO. "We're just going to get Prince Nova."

A small Zurg in a diaper waves back at them. "Beep beep beep, beep bop beep, bop beep, beep bop beep beep. Beep bop bop bop, bop, *click* beep bop bop bop, bop beep, beep bop beep bop, beep bop beep, *click* bop bop bop, beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep bop."

(A/N: Fun time! Zap is speaking in Morse code. The comma completes the letter and the click ends the word. If any of that made sense to you, then try to figure out what Zap said.)

The door closed as the silver dragon flies up to them. "Hey there, Radiant." Roy gives the dragon a friendly smile. "Come to escort us to the prince?"

The dragon nods it's head once and leads the five through the castle. Radiant leads them to the court yard were the prince is sitting at the table drinking wine. The prince was wearing white clothes that were similar to Mayla's. He had white, spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a side cape on and had a dagger placed on his side. Radiant flies up behind his master's back and lies down. Prince Nova gets up on his feet to greet his friends.

"Good afternoon." The prince said delightfully, shaking Roy's hand. He looks around and notices something was different. "I do not see one of the familiar faces."

"Lucas had an accident and won't be joining us until further notice." Mayla said regretfully. Sierra was silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay." Roy said happily. "He'll be with us again, someday. Right now, let's prepare to leave. We still have to get Nuro a familiar."

Prince Nova holds up a pouch which clanked every time he moved it. "Being the prince, I have plenty of money to buy a familiar and enough left over to buy supplies."

Mayla holds her hand out. "I'll keep track of that."

"Hold it right there!" A harsh, rough voice is heard before Mayla takes the money. Everyone looks behind Prince Nova. A man with white, shaggy hair and huge beard comes towards them. He wore white, fancy clothes and spiky crown. His eyes were also blue as he glares down the group.

"Sweet mother ship!" Nuro stutters. "Y-your majesty! King Nova! I-is there a problem?"

"I do believe there is." King Nova said sternly. "I cannot allow my son to leave the palace."

Everyone, including Sierra, gave a shocking "What!?" as they stepped back a bit. Roy eyes widen as he tries to keep a smile and stumbles on his sentences.

"I-is something wrong? You, you don't trust us with your son's safety?"

King Nova pumps up his chest. "He is the prince of the sky. As I'm getting, it is only a matter of time before he has to take over the kingdom."

"I'm eighteen, father!" Prince Nova snaps back. "You still have a good ten or fifteen years before you have to hand over the crown to me."

"I will not allow it!" The king argues with his son.

"Is there anything that will change your mind?" The prince pleads with his father.

The king thinks. "Someone has to take over the kingdom in case something goes wrong. If you were to get married, then the queen can watch over the kingdom when you're gone. Preferably Audrey."

"Audrey is fifteen. She too young for marriage." Prince Nova was becoming frustrated. "I can only accept her as friend; I can never see her as a wife. Besides I can't get married. There will be too many responsibilities and won't be able to travel much. What if she wants kids?"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Sierra points out.

Leo nods. "No matter how you look at it, he won't be able to join us at all."

Despite his smile, Roy was a little uneasy. "Isn't there another way?"

The king turns his head away. "Someone has to take over in case something goes wrong. If marriage is out of the question, then the prince cannot leave the palace."

Mayla makes a suggestion. "But what about his sis-"

"Silence!" The king shouts. "My mind has been made."

Radiant growls at the king, prepared to attack. A huge, light blue spirit dragon flies down to the grown and roars at Radiant. The spirit dragon was a lot bigger than Radiant. The dragon walks behind the king. Guards started to surround everyone.

"Now, I can let my guards escort you out or Supernova here can lead you out himself."

The group looks around. Roy looks at Prince Nova who was pretty much heartbroken. Roy shrugs, turns to Nuro and throws him a cell phone. Nuro presses one button on the cell phone. He sighs.

"Hello? Zap. Get the ship ready. We're leaving."

Everyone is lead out. Roy looks back at Prince Nova as the prince is being held back by two guards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy smiles. "The king's words were final. He always was a strict father."

"Ouch." Drake said.

"What happen to Nuro and Zap?" Davis asks.

"Oh, there still flying around somewhere." Mayla sighs. "It's such a shame. That money was enough to get a familiar."

Lin was peeling a banana. "I feel sorry for the prince for having an overbearing father."

"Amen!" Everyone said together.

"Soooooooo, what happened to Leo?" Asks Norman.

Here Sierra, Mayla, Khan, Kiki, Starry, and Fenrir exchange uneasy looks. Eustace who has been petting Kiki notices the uneasy looks, and Ethel who has been playing with Starry while listening in looks up at the pause in their story. The three humans gain an uneasy feeling at the exchange. "What happened?"

Roy's smile widens as he speaks. "Well we had returned to the Wayward Castle at Touchan and our dear old Uncle Ravin' Mad Leviathan the Retro decided to pay us a visit."

Sierra quickly takes it from there. "Yes. We came to the castle. It was teatime when Lord and Master Retro dropped by. There is something about Leo you must know. He is of an opposing family; the Moonlight family. He is Leo Moonlight, the heir to the Moonlight fortune. The Retros, Majors, Moonlights, Rovians, and the Siris have all been rivals for years. Several have tried to make allies but there have been problems for many wish for such things to tilt in their favor in case of mutiny. They are all ready to split each other's throats. Some of the more sensible type like DXB, Jammy, and Roy has tried to put aside differences for the good of all. Those like Tails Doll and Daisy don't give a hoot about who they are as long as they don't do anything that could disturb them. Finally those like Midnight Assassin simply accept them but keep a wary eye on them. Everyone else is just about ready to start backstabbing to get what they want. It is really tight. The closest we've ever came is a marriage between the Retro and Major, but that is currently on hold because both sides don't like their choice of partner."

Davis thinks "Because of their family?"

Mayla laughs and says, "Good gracious, no! They actually like each other's families. Yes the groom insults the opposing family but it is because they don't want to marry by an arranged marriage. They want to marry who they love. And they just don't love each other. Their merely friends despite the show they put on for us time and time again. But getting back to the matter at hand, things didn't go exactly as planned. Leo was our last hope at keeping the crew together."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four was sipping tea. As Roy introduces his crew to the family, Master Retro stops him at the boy with dark, starry skin. He wore white pants, shirt, coat, boots, gloves, and belt. His sky silk hair tops his head as a white saber and rusty gold sword is tucked safely away. He turns night dragon eyes on Lord Retro who stops the introductions. "Leo Moonlight? He is in your crew?"

Roy nods with a wide grin on his face. "Yes. He knows our family history but is willing to set that aside to join us. He has so far been a great asset to us and will be helping us gather the rest of the crew."

Master Retro eyes Leo with mild interest before pointing out the rusty gold sword. "What is that?"

Leo looks at the sword and smiles with pride. "It is an old family heirloom. I am the next in line and I proudly carry this as a token of my pride and lineage."

Retro nods before speaking again. "I see that, but I am afraid for my family. You see, your family has been known to backlash us in every deal we've ever make with them."

Leo nods in understanding. "And you want me to give you my solemn vow that I won't use that disgraceful trick to gain advantage? You have no fear for I want to remove the dirt from my family name, sir. I want to bring light to our lineage."

Retro nods. "That is good but I would need more. I need you to remove that sword from your person and be rid of it."

Leo's smile vanishes. "I-I don't understand sir."

Retro points to the sword, "I need to be certain that you will think about my family before your pride. That cursed item bears the brunt of your family's shame. With it gone, I will know that you are serious."

Leo slowly shakes his head as Roy taps his uncle's shoulder. "Master Retro, that heirloom is very important to him. It'd be a might shame to throw such a deep and meaningful item away."

Retro turns to Roy who was smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes it is meaningful my dear nephew, but for a different reason. That filthy item is only a reminder of our feud with the Moonlight. If he ever hopes to join he either loses the sword or starts walking."

Though the smile stays, Roy's eyes widen. "Uncle?"

Leo stands up. "I cannot, **will** not, stand the insulting of a precious family heirloom that stands for all that we've struggled for! I will not lose this sword! You have to accept it with me!"

Retro frowns and shakes his head. "Then this is the end of your time in the riders. Milly, please show Leo the door."

A small elf in green clothes bows and shows Leo out of the room. Leo takes one saddening glance at Roy, "I'm sorry," and leaves. Roy was still smiling but shaking slightly as he tugs on Master Retro's sleeve. "Ha, ha. Uncle, dear uncle, Master Retro of the family, why do you feel the need to do this? He was our last….last chance to get Nuro in the group. Ha, ha, ha. I find it funny that you got so mixed over a sword uncle. So tell us uncle, what do we do now? Oh, Great Lord and Master Ravin' Mad Leviathan the Retro, what exactly do we do now? Ha, ha, ha, ha…….ha"

Master Retro turns to Roy and smiles slightly, oblivious to the sudden change in voice and speaking patterns. Everyone else starts slowly backing away from Roy, never having seen this reaction before. "I had rid us of filth. You can do better than him. Come now, it is not a disaster, you will survive."

Roy nods slowly with a wide fanged grin as the blue of his eyes bleed to red and the edges of his hair darkens. He lowers his head until his eyes are covered in his hair. "All my life, my dream was to gather an unstoppable crew that will travel the far ends of Gaia and find treasure and adventures that no one has ever seen. A master tamer, an eye-in-the-sky, a navigator, and a technologist. I had lost four, FOUR major assets to my group, FOUR members who could've really lifted my group to new heights. My dreams might as well be non-existent, and you are telling me that I will survive this uncle? Ha…….ha………ha……… Uncle……… you are a SLEAZY, DSGUSTING, FILTHY, (The vast majority of this insult is censored for the convenience of the younger readers.) PIECE OF SWINE CRAP!"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth; Roy's fist comes in contact with Retro's chair, turning it into dust. He throws the lord out the window and swings his fist at a wall. In a matter of minutes, he tears down the entire castle with his own bare hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has an ability to aim for the weak points of his targets which allows him to win most battles. After that outrage, he stopped calling Master Retro as such and started to just call him uncle or full title minus Master or Lord. Uncle rebuilt the castle which took a whole year and it's just been the three of us since."

Drake, Norman, Davis, and Lin were staring at them with the widest eyes possible for their feature before Lin shouts a "Hoo hoo!" The other three boys were speechless. Sierra finally breaks the silence. "Needless to say, that was the first and only time Roy ever threw a fit."

"W-what happened?" asks Davis.

Mayla shifts in her seat. "We are not allowed to talk about it but I'll at least say it runs in the family."

Here Roy's smile finally shrinks back to its usual self. "Well, that's all for now. We might tell you more later, but for now that will suffice."

Roy stands and leaves followed by Sierra, Mayla, and their familiars. Eustace looks over to Ethel and speaks. "I must say, Roy was the person I least expected to have a double personality."

There was a crash downstairs as voices fill the air and Lin states like as if they had just came out of a commercial, "And now, back to our daily lives!"


	9. Get Animated

**Get Animated**

The three humans were at a table near Norman's room. They seemed to be in a bad mood with their heads on their hands and their elbows on the table. There is music playing that if listened closing you can hear the words "I love you, you love me," going along with the music. Jammy finally comes in and looks at the boys.

"What's wrong with you three?" Jammy asks.

"My laptop came to life and it refuses to listen to me." Norman said.

Drake yells out of irritation, "It's been playing the same damn happy dinosaur song for the past three hours."

As Gimpi claps his hands to the song, DXB and Tycoongirl sing the lyrics. "…with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too."

DXB runs out of the room and looks at the boys. "By the way, why is the laptop flashing the words, 'Davis is gay!' on the screen?"

"Maybe the laptop is teasing him." Tycoongirl answers her sister as she comes out of the room.

Drake sighs. "I hope so."

Davis laughs nervously. "Yeah, funny thing about that…"

Everyone freezes and looks at Davis. "You're kidding." Drake said in shock.

"You don't appear to be gay. You never showed it." Jammy points out.

Davis rolls his eyes. "The guys here are cute, but there are more females in the castle than males."

Tycoongirl was perplexed. "So, what does it mean to be gay and a pervert at the same time?"

"It means he's bisexual." Jammy responds.

"Exactly!"

"Great, we got a laptop with an attitude and a guy who finally admits he's bisexual." Drake was official annoyed.

Gimpi crawls out of the room since the music stopped playing. Jammy picks up the child as she looks in the room. "Speaking of which, you said that the laptop came to life all of sudden."

"That's right." Norman answers.

Suddenly the speakers from the intercom gave out a loud honking sound throughout the castle. Everyone covers their ears. Unfortunately for Jammy, she had to get the full blast since she was holding Gimpi who started to cry. Davis looks out the window to see Roc flying up in the air as he screeches out of fright. The sound stopped. Lin comes in and looks up at the group.

"Have any of you seen Jenny? We need her healing spells."

"How come?" Tycoongirl asks.

"The sudden sound gave Professor Waltz a heart attack."

"Ack! Why didn't you say so?" DXB runs off with Lin. Everyone looks at Jammy who is standing there with a crying Gimpi in her arms.

"Jammy, are you okay?" Norman asks.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three humans and the four sisters were at a round table on the first floor. Tanya was smiling, enjoying the catastrophe that was at hand. Jammy, who had her ears healed, was sitting on the biggest chair. She looks at everyone.

"It feels like were at the round table."

"Except that there are more women." Drake points out.

"Okay, apparently we have an animated upon us."

"Animated?" The three boys looked confused.

"Inanimate objects that come to life." DXB starts to explain. "No one knows why they come to life, it just happened one day."

"This animated is different though." Tycoongirl claims. "Instead of attacking us, it's teasing us."

"Still that doesn't mean we're not in any danger." Jammy said. "Now that we have an animated in the castle, it's bound to attract more to the castle."

"Did you just say that these things can attack you?" Drake asks.

"Yeah. Despite how cute some of them are, they can and will attack humans."

The conversation became intense. Otherwise they would have notice that there was a dark elf in fancy clothes right behind them. "Since when did it become animated and how does it happen?"

Jammy shrugs to Norman. "We may be well educated in this world but we don't know everything."

Drake growls, "Do you at least know when this might have happened?"

Jammy looks thoughtful for a moment before guessing, "Probably before it was bought."

Davis looks anxious, "Can you destroy it?"

Tanya looks up this time. "Yes but I refuse to destroy anything that at least won't fight back. It's too boring."

DXB looks at them. "Sorry guys but unless it proves it's a threat, Dractina and Tails Doll won't fight it."

Drake turns to Norman. "You just have to have a computer. Should've checked it first."

Norman stands up. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

The elf girl laughs, "Well, that's what you get for buying from a cheap store."

Everyone jumps and turns to look at the elf. "Majesty!"

The dark elf had short, black, tomboyish hair and blue eyes. She had a blue gem embedded on her forehead. She was wearing a blue shirt and a dark purple and gold collar. Majesty had a dark blue cape, dragon gloves, black pants, a sporran, and blue high-heels. Majesty smiles as she hugs her cousins. She then turns to the boys. "Humans you say? I must say Jammy, this is one of your greater mistakes."

Jammy humph and crosses her arms in a pout. Majesty laughs as a male dark elf in a white suit and a small sword tied to his belt walks in. He had a rather set in stone face as Drake looks him over. "Who's he?"

Majesty looks at the elf and smiles. "This is my bodyguard and good friend, Fish."

Drake raises and eyebrow. "Fish?"

Norman looks alarmed. "Bodyguard?"

Majesty nods. "Yes, I work with magic. I travel collecting magical spells and items and earn money by helping and healing with these spells. I also can entertain guests who want to see a bit of magic. Because I collect many rare items and can be a threat to competitors and rivals, I need a bodyguard to protect me while on travel."

Drake still looks unconvinced. "That still doesn't explain the weird name."

Fish lifts Drake from his seat and throws him out the window. Later, after Jenny healed up Drake, the group has attracted the attention of everyone else in the castle. Everyone gathers around to see what the commotion was about. Torus comes in feeling a bit irritated.

"What the hell is going oooooooOMG!" Torus yells out. "It's her! That face! It's hideous! Oh god, why must I be punish with such a dreadful curse! I just can't stand that face of hers!" Torus turns his attention to Jammy. "Why must we have her there?"

"Because father says 'she's family and we must respect her.'"

"Still can we get rid of that face of hers? I can't stand it."

Drake walks up to Jammy. "For once I agree with Torus. That face does look a bit unbearable."

"Besides, daddy is not here so you can make up your own rules. I'm sure getting rid of one family member wouldn't hurt." DXB points out to her sister.

"I guess you're right." Jammy walks over, takes a picture off the wall, and throws it out the window.

Torus sighs with relief. "Thank you. Honestly, I don't know why uncle keeps that portrait of Aunt Gertrude before she got a facial." He turns around and sees Majesty. "What is she doing here!?"

"Hello, Torus." Majesty waves to Torus. "I didn't think you would be living in this castle as well."

"Yeah, we can never go our separate ways for two months without encountering each other." Torus said resentfully.

Drake butts in. "Let me guess. Close cousins?"

"Pretty much." Jammy answers. "The Dark Elf branch had been split into two separate branches for quite a while now. Torus is from the original branch while Majesty is from the new branch. The two families have been in a fight since the second branch was born."

Lin was standing on an end table near the group. "Let me guess, someone said that changes had to be made and, suddenly, he's the enemy of the family and…"

Fish grabs Lin and throws the chao through the wall making an upside-down, Lin-shaped hole in the wall. There was a small pause before someone spoke up.

"Why did you smash Lin through the wall?" Norman asked.

Majesty tilts her head in confusion. "You mean that wasn't an animated?"

"Uh, no. Lin is just some crazy creature that got trapped in this world when the portals went out of whack." Norman explains.

"More like annoying." Sierra says.

Drake looks at Fish. "Does he really do his job, or does he just throw random people out the window?"

"Actually, Lin was smashed through a wall." Tycoongirl points out to Drake.

"Try to hit me."

Drake thinks for a moment as he looks at Majesty. Dractina and Daisy whispered to each other. Drake decides to accept Majesty's invitation. He throws a punch at Majesty, but before it made contact Fish grabs Drake's arm and twists it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

"Huh, he actually did it. Looks like I owe you fifty bucks." Dractina says to Daisy who was smiling.

Jenny uses her spells to heal Drake's arm. Davis was laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you just walked right into that. And I thought you were the smart one."

No sooner did Jenny healed his arm did Drake grab Davis and throw him out the window. Jenny sighed, "At this rate, I'm gonna master my healing powers before my next birthday."

Lin comes crawling in through the broken window. "I'm not quite sure if any of you notice but there are a bunch of lawn gnomes circling the castle."

Everyone looks out the windows. Sure enough, there was an army of lawn gnomes with mushroom cannons surrounding the castle.

"I wonder what they want." Roy says with a smile.

Lin responds. "They want the one who took down the army back at Barton."

Jammy and DXB looked at each other, then at Tanya. Tanya was bouncing up and down with excitement with a toothy grin.

"Seriously?" Jammy asks Lin.

"Yep. Seriously."

DXB points at the door. "Okay, Tails Doll. You know what to do."

Tanya runs out squealing in excitement. Dractina runs after her. "I'll follow her just in case she needs help."

Norman was concerned. "I don't get it. How come Tanya and Dractina are the only ones that can destroy those animated?"

"You know that laptop you have in your room." Drake says.

"Yes."

"I tried blasting that thing eighteen times and it still hasn't died."

A high-pitched laughed was heard from the speakers of the intercom.

"Yeah, I should have mentioned that regular weapons don't affect the animated." Jammy explains, "The only way you can destroy an animated are these special rings made by G-Corp."

"G-Corp is a corrupt lab that Johnny Gambino controls. This has led to believe that Gambino may have something to do with the animated." DXB explains.

Screaming and destruction can be heard as Tanya gives off a sinister laugh. Dractina comes in, carrying an unconscious Davis on her back.

"You know, if they were willing to bring an army just to destroy Tanya does that mean there may be more of them?" Daisy asks.

Everyone stands there for a moment. Jammy finally speaks. "I think we should discuss a battle plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone, except Tanya, was at the roof of the castle. Roy, Dractina, and the Waltz couple were at the south end of the roof, Norman and Tycoongirl were at the east, Jenny and DXB were at the west, and Fish, Torus, and Majesty were at the north. Everyone else was in the center of roof. Jammy got out a few rings from Dractina's and Tanya's collection as Dractina looks around.

"I don't see any null crystals around." Dractina says.

Lin pops up behind with a smile. "What do we need them for?"

"Well, you see, these rings stick on to your fingers like glue." Dractina explains. "You can take them off unless you enter a null crystal."

"Why?"

"We don't know. It just works that way."

"There sure is a lot you don't know about these animated."

Professor Waltz walks up to Lin. "That's because these creatures have been around for merely a couple of years. And it's troublesome to research these creatures when they keep popping up like flies and taking over varies areas."

Drake looks down at the crowd of lawn gnomes. "This area is gonna be next if we don't stop them."

"Over here, you two!" Roy was waving at the Roc who was carrying Fenrir, and Fasotou who was carrying Khan. After they landed on the roof, Khan immediately runs over to Mayla as Fasotou transforms into a smaller unicorn.

"Hey, how come we have to locate ourselves on the roof?" Norman asks.

Suddenly, a crash is heard at the bottom of the castle. The gnomes broke through the door and are entering the castle.

"That's why." Jammy answers Norman. "Tanya can take down a huge group of lawn gnomes all at once. However, so many has come to attack us that Tanya can't keep them away from the castle for long."

Jammy runs over to Sierra and Drake, and gives them both rings. "Here. You two are trigger-happy. This type ring shoots bullets like a regular old gun."

"Sweet."

"I'm not trigger-happy."

"Sorry, Sierra. Anyway, Dractina, go down and take care of the lawn gnomes that broke in the castle. Drake, Sierra, I want you two to go with Dractina and back her up."

The three nod and run towards a trap door. They jump the trap door and closed it. Just then some grappling hooks shoot up and attached themselves to the roof. Norman and Tycoongirl looked down from the roof to see some gnomes wrapped up in rope and spinning.

"Why are they spinning like that?" Norman asks.

"Well, they are lawn gnomes so their hands are attached to their body. I guess spinning is the only way they can go up." Tycoongirl answers.

"Great. They're trying to infiltrate the castle by climbing up the wall."

Fish and Torus look at each other with disapproving looks, then they walked over to where Norman and Tycoongirl are located, grab the hooks, pulled them up, and drop them. Screams are heard as the gnomes fall back down to the ground.

"Where's Tanya?" Norman asks frantically.

"On the other side of the castle destroying a huge group of lawn gnomes." DXB answers Norman as she looks over the roof. "She heard the screams and is now making her way to your end."

Majesty looks over at the north and her eyes widen. "Um… they have catapults."

Jammy, Fish, and Torus run over to where Majesty was standing. The gnomes were about to catapult themselves towards the roof of the castle. The gnomes prepared for launch.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" One by one they launch some of their own towards the roof of the castle. Daisy grabs a ring from the box and fires solar rays at the oncoming gnomes.

"I can't tell if they're getting desperate or just being plain stupid." Norman says.

Tycoongirl scratches her head. "Well, we didn't say the animated were bright creatures. These gnomes just imitate whatever the humans do."

"They can imitate us but they can't do it right." Davis shouts out.

"Hoo hoo, this looks like fun." Lin looks at his hands. "To bad I don't have fingers."

Suddenly, shots rained down on the misfit group. They looked up to see the gnomes on top of some mushroom cannons. There were some leaves stringed together like a parachute and there were small torches under them. The mushroom cannons were made into a makeshift air balloon.

"Aerial attack at twelve o'clock." Lin shouts out.

Mayla pulls out a watch. "Actually, it's three."

"That's not the point." Davis pulls Mayla arm down.

Khan attacks Davis for even touching Mayla. Mayla screams, "Khan stop it. We need everyone's help."

Norman thinks for a moment. He comes up with an idea and runs off. "I'll be right back."

Majesty pulls out a solar ray ring and starts shooting at the mushroom cannons. Fish looks through the collection, hoping to assist Majesty. Daisy was too busy shooting at gnomes that were still being catapulted. "Pull!" Apparently, Daisy was getting some enjoyment out of this. Norman comes back with his bat.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Torus questions.

"This." One of the mushrooms shoots a chestnut towards the group. Norman prepares himself and hits the chestnut like baseball. The chestnut goes back towards the mushroom cannons and punctures a hole in the parachute in one of mushroom cannons. The mushroom cannon falls done to the ground were Tanya was still causing destruction.

"I guess that works." Jammy said.

"All that time in the targeting range is about to pay off."

Norman continues to hit the shots back at the mushroom cannons. Fish, Majesty, and Roy helps Norman by using the solar rings. Jammy, Torus, and DXB used mantis rings to slash at any animated that fell on the roof. Mayla was using a bump ring to push away any animated that got near her. Mr. and Mrs. Waltz were helping Tycoongirl get rid of any grappling hooks that attached themselves to the roof. Jenny healed anyone who got hit with the chestnuts. Davis felt like he needed to do something, so he pulls out a random ring, charges it up, takes aim at the cannons, and releases the rings power. A giant water balloon appears and flies towards the cannons, creating a huge splash of water. The torches were put out and the leaves became damped. The animated go plummeting to the ground as the water rains on the group.

"I really wished someone pulled that ring out in the first place." Jammy yelled angrily.

**A few hours later…**

The castle grounds were covered with gnome pieces. The three dark elves, the Waltzs, and Jenny were picking up the pieces. Mayla was leading the animals back into the stable.

"It's finally safe to go back to the stables everyone." She says cheerfully.

Dractina was poking around the gnome parts. "A stem. I could use this. Now, this is what I call lawn gnome farming."

Lin was helping the clean up. He juggled a few pieces and tosses them into a bag. He looks up to see the Midnight Assassin holding a sign. The sign had these words on it:

"I was gone for the entire day and this place looks like a battlefield. What the hell happened?"

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Jammy was looking at the carnage with her two sisters and the three boys. Roy and Sierra were putting up a banner that had fallen during the battle. Daisy was checking up on Gimpi and the companions who were staying in sheltered areas. Drake looks at the ring.

"I guess we're going to have to worry about the rings tomorrow, huh?"

"There's a null crystal near Barton. We can take them off there." Jammy says.

DXB sits on a chair exhausted. "Right now, we should rest after we clean up. I guess Tek lives for now."

Everyone looks at the DXB. "Tek?"

"The laptop in Norman's room."

Drake slaps himself. "You gave the animated a name."

"I guess were keeping it." Tycoongirl says.

"I'm afraid so." Jammy sighs.

"Yeah, in my room." Norman says annoyed.

Davis looks around. "Hey, where's Tanya?"

"Here I am! And I got a souvenir!"

Tanya comes in with a broken gnome hat on her head. Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. Drake decides to speak out his opinion.

"I don't care who you are, that's disturbing."


	10. Devil and Demented

**Devil and Demented**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING EVERYONE! This is your personal day reporter Lin speaking. Whoever's boxers are stuck to the walls in the hallways, will you please clean those up? For the morning news we seem to have a storm brewing that will probably hit us at around three in the afternoon. Other than that, we seem to have a dry morning with a slight chance of Starry dropping cows into the dining hall. The Midnight Assassin is right now trying to kill Davis in his sleep and Mr. Waltz has blown up his fifteenth experiment this week and it is only Monday. In other news, DXB is currently frolicking in the garden while Tails Doll Curse is off somewhere with my tail. If anyone sees her, please kindly return it. On a darker note, Daisy is going to kill me for waking up Gimpi."

There was a loud explosion as Lin starts running through the halls screaming with Daisy not far behind with her bazooka. Drake, Torus, and Norman enter the dining hall for breakfast, wiping the sleep from their eyes. Jammy was already in the dining hall preparing breakfast. "Who wants eggs?"

Drake looks up. "Is that all there is?"

Jammy smiles as she sets down several different dishes made of eggs. "Yep! Lin did shopping and somehow he ended up with a ton of eggs along with our normal groceries. When I asked about it, he said a chicken on steroids went a little nuts with the egg laying."

Norman looks at this oddly before taking a cheese omelet. DXB comes skipping in with Eustace, Ethel, and a boy with four cats behind her. Jammy looks at her before mumbling, "Not another one."

DXB happily shows the new child to everyone. "Everyone, meet Swimp. He is a new orphan that I picked up in town. Please make him feel at home here. Anyone who speaks otherwise will be sleeping in the graveyard tonight."

Everyone except the humans shudder. Norman looks at this confused. "I don't get it. Aren't you the next head Jammy?"

Tycoongirl and Tails Doll burst into laughter as everyone else turns to avoid eye contact. Jammy sighs and turns back to the humans. "Yes, but unless it is truly serious or I am very angry, DXB here usually gets the final say. She has almost as much power as me. I can only override her when it is truly needed. DXB never did play by the rules. When she turned five, she had dad wrapped around her little finger until she at least became ten. Even now she still holds some control."

Norman blinks owlishly and then turns back to breakfast until there was a knock at the door. Since everyone was done, they cleared the tables and went to the main hall, hoping to greet another cousin. It was Norman's turn to get the door. "Hello?"

A strange man was out on the front porch. He had an arrogant look on his face. He had pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and fangs gleaming from his richly smirk. He wore a black suit with white gloves and black boots. He looks at Norman, sizing him up, before speaking. "Hello. I am looking for the Retro Family Castle. I am to meet with the head of household to talk about a deal with the Major Family."

Norman blinks as he remembers the riders speaking about the Major Family. He nods and leads him to the main hall. When everyone sees him there was a collective groan. The humans, Jennifer, and the kids were silent, deciding to watch. "Well, this is no way to say hello to your soon to be brother-in-law, Jammy."

Jammy nods with a stiffness in her motion. "Hello Draco."

Draco looks back at Norman and looks around at the other newcomers. "AH! So these must be some new friends of yours. Mind introducing them?"

DXB growls out, "Can we talk to them alone for a moment. We need to get something with them straightened out so at least we are prepared for your comments."

Draco shrugs and was led out to the sitting room by a growling Torus. DXB then turns to Davis.

"You are now officially my boyfriend and you will act as such whenever he is around!" DXB demands.

Davis blinks and stares at DXB for a moment before a broad grin graces his face. "OKAY!!"

Drake and Norman look at him incredulously. Drake then asks. "Are you not going to at least question what is going on?"

"Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth." Davis answers.

Drake shakes his head and Norman stares again before turning back. Jammy sighs and explains. "Even though we are set up for some marriage proposal with the Major family, only about one-fourth of the family wants DXB to go through with it. Our father is a part of that one-fourth. (Here Roy growls "damn him" as his hair darkens, yet he is still smiling broadly.) Anyway, the rest of us actually are frustrated by this even though we don't hate the family. It is more along the line that arranged marriages like this are now looked down upon. On top of this, Draco and DXB are both being unbearable about this. She has become nasty to him and he is the same to our whole family. He will probably insult you guys and the kids too so be careful."

The humans, Jenny, and the kids look uneasy as Ethel now grips Eustace leg. Swimp's cats gather around him. Jenny fiddles with her staff nervously. Seeing they were prepared for the worse, Jammy calls Torus to bring Draco back in. Torus comes in looking like he is about to kill the next thing that so much as look at him funny. Draco returns with a smug look and a glass of blood wine.

Jammy forces a smile on her face (as protocol for the head of household) and bows to Draco."It is great that the next head of the Major Family has decided to pay us a visit. Tell us why you honor us with your presence?"

Draco's smirk widens as he answers. "You can cut the sweetness oh future sister-in-law. Everyone knows you hate me about as much as the elvin clan and would rather see me thrown down a shredder. Besides, such attitude is not befitting of your mongrel half."

Jammy growls in her throat as Draco look at everyone else in the room. By now, Mr. and Mrs. Waltz enter wondering why everyone else was in the same room. Draco finally answers Jammy's question. "I came here looking for my soon to be bride but I had a bit of a problem when I noticed the castle she was in disappeared. I was hoping to move the wedding up to a sooner date as my mother won't quit hassling me over preparations. Now I find you have opened your castle to a bunch of freeloaders. Where has the old times gone? Next you'll be picking any sorry sap off the streets and treat them like kings, no matter how unworthy they are."

DXB joins Jammy in the growling as Tycoongirl tries to calm tensions by offering to get more drinks and snacks. As everyone agrees, Draco comments. "Yes, some biscuits and more blood wine will be good. I see you're still acting like a proper servant as always."

Tycoongirl leaves in near tears to get what they want as Davis leans over to whisper to Norman and Drake, "**This** is the guy they are planning to settle the feud with?"

Draco unfortunately has the most exquisite hearing. "Of course a dirty pervert, a failing wannabe, and a depressing maniac wouldn't understand the finer points of our families' relationship."

That got glares from the three humans as Tycoongirl reappears with the snacks and drinks. It seemed the girl was able to pull herself together and pass out the drinks. When Draco looks at the group again he chuckles as his eyes landed on Jenny. "A witch or magician of some sort I see. I remember another like you who was performing wonderfully in Durem somewhere. I think her name was Valorie."

Jenny froze at the name. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she recognized the person. Draco's smirk widens at this as he continues. "She kept making remarks on this one loser magic user who couldn't make even a spark with her magic."

Jenny hangs her head. "It's true, I am a loser."

Lin pats her head in a comforting gesture as he says through his giant grin, "No you're not. If you were, we'd be dead by now."

**That** didn't make it any better. Jenny ran out of the room in tears. Fish throws Lin through the wall again to shut him up. Draco raises an eyebrow as he looks at the hole. "**What** was **that**?"

"Don't ask." was the reply from ever member in the room.

Draco just shrugs and continues to scrutinize and criticize every member in the room. Daisy wound up being held back by both Jammy and Norman, Sierra and Drake were relieved of their guns, the animals all hissed and growled in fury but stayed in place under orders from Mayla, the kids all left the room to avoid further teasing, Fish had to hit a wall several times to relieve his anger, Dractina had to leave the room for a quick sob session before returning, and Mr. Waltz seems to have demonstrated a rather interesting way to vent anger by swearing in twenty-six different languages.

Gimpi, Mayla, Tails Doll Curse, and Midnight Assassin were the only ones that Draco did not pick on the entire time. Roy was blissfully oblivious to the insults and was unaffected by the threats. Majesty has managed to keep her cool too, though every now and then there would be a crashing sound nearby like something shattered from huge amounts of magic.

DXB was finally at her wits end when Jammy finally says, "I am sure there are reasons that you are here other than the series of tongue lashes you've been dealing. If that is the reason you are here then I ask you to leave."

Draco smiles politely for once and nods. "Yes, there is a reason I am here. As you know, I am to be wed and I came to see if my wife-to-be is ready."

DXB sticks her tongue out childishly before wrapping her arms around Davis's arm. "Well too bad! The treaty states that as long as I have a boyfriend, you have to wait until I am 21. I am only 17 as you can see and I have a boyfriend. Davis here is my sweetie pie."

Draco looks at Davis and then DragonXBird before sighing and sipping his tea. "Stubborn as always. I see I won't get you without a fight, but you are only holding off the inevitable. We could've been civil about this but it was you that started this little squabble. Very well."

Draco puts his cup down and stands and straightens his clothes out. "I will come by every now and then to check up on the family and see if you will change your mind. Until then."

Dractina groans. "Why don't you do us all a favor instead and drop dead?"

Draco turns and smirks to her. "Too late. That was cute Dractina. If you feel that way about me, why don't you go tell your mother about me. Oops, that is right. You don't have a mother anymore."

He then laughs as he leaves. Dractina runs from the room in tears again and DXB drags Davis out of the room to go blow off steam in the target range. Everyone else sits there for a moment before deciding to join DXB.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy walks off to Barton to get more birdseed leaving his team behind at the castle. Mayla was currently writing a letter to Nero while Sierra was walking with Drake and Davis, talking about hobbies. Davis stops at some stairs leading down. "Hey, what's in the basement?"

Sierra turns to them looking perplexed. "I don't know. I never asked. I haven't been on the team that long."

The three head down the stairs together to the dark basement. There was a lantern on the far wall that seems to be running out of oil. It flickers as Drake removes it and looks around. There were three passages to take. The three approached a crudely constructed sign with arrows pointing down each all. One arrow said 'Storage' and another said 'Dungeons.' The third one was an odd one with intricately written letters saying 'Dark Keep!!!' The three glance at each other before looking back at the sign.

"Dark Keep?" asks Davis.

The other two shrug and decides to take the third choice. As they head down the hall, they can see only a single door at the end of the hall. As they head down the hall, they hear an eerie voice singing.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Just as the song end's, Drake opens the door and walks in to see a large cell. They could barely make out the outline of a woman in it. The trio looks at each other again as they approach the bars. The woman starts singing again as she seems to be rocking something like a baby.

Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

She stops as Drake fakes a cough to get her attention. The woman turns to them and they can see red eyes glow at them from the shadows. Davis grips Sierra's jacket in fear. Drake could see a bundle in the woman's arms. "Uh, Hello. Who are you and what are you doing down here?"

The woman inside blinks as she approaches the light slowly. Through the bars, they found she was chained and manacled with a heavy ball and chain on her left ankle. She wore something that looked like a strapless black bra for a top and a long black skirt that overlaps her bare feet and drag along the ground. Her long curly black hair frames her pale face as a smile that seems perpetual is seen on her face. As she finally reaches the bars, the bundle in her arms move. "Hello, I am Moon. I have been locked her for as long as I can remember. I have done nothing wrong as far as I can tell. Just merely exist."

Sierra looks angry. "Old families used to lock people up in their dungeons but these days, they could get charged with unlawful imprisonment for doing that."

Davis nods as Drake asks. "So should we let her out?"

It was agreed upon but just before they opened the cage, the door burst open and in came Jammy, followed by Mayla, Torus, Jenny, Tails Doll, Tycoongirl, DXB, Norman, and Mr. Waltz. DXB fires a spell to repel them from the cell door. Jammy was pissed. "WHAT did you think you were doing?"

Sierra sits up and points at the cell. "You know you could get charge for-"

Tycoongirl interrupts her. "And you can get half the family killed if you open that door! It seems Roy forgot to tell you about Demented."

Davis and Drake exchange glances. "Demented?"

Tanya nods cheerfully. "Yes, she is from a strange shadow branch in the family where when they go insane, they get black hair and red eyes and become ten times more powerful. The vast majority of them tend to go into an uncontrollable rampage of insanity when in that form and some of them don't go back. Moon a.k.a. Demented is one of them."

Torus nods as he crosses his arms in a huff. "It's common knowledge in the family to steer clear of them, not upset them, and keep those that don't change back in a locked and warded cell for our own safety. I'm afraid none of us know how to change them back."

Mayla nods. "You almost fell for the bundle baby trick. I did the same thing when I was first introduced here."

Norman helps Sierra up off the floor as Mr. Waltz takes a closer look. "Then what exactly is in the bundle?"

DXB reaches through the bars and yanks out the blanket revealing a small shadow creature the size of Lin with blue eyes. "Her shadow."

Torus goes up to the bars and smirks. "Still haven't got free. Give it up!"

Demented smiles then pecks him on the lips, causing him to jump back in shock and start spitting in contempt. "I'm going to go gargle with dish detergent."

Jammy leads them up and out of the dungeons where everyone else was waiting anxiously. Norman takes one last look at the basement stairway. "You know since we came here, we made friends, cleaned house, and then went shopping. This world didn't seem all bad, even with the slight negatives. Now, after the animated, Draco, and Demented, I have to say that I didn't expect this place to be so dark."

DXB giggles and replies, "Well what did you expect? This world isn't all peaches and cream, you know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N:) Tails Doll Curse: Hey there! Remember me? I am the author of Legend of Zelda: Okami, Betrayal, Evil King vs. Dark Lord, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, and lesser stories. I am one of two authors of this story. This chapter was meant to introduce a couple of characters in this story. Draco is a selfish jerk who will show up and be mentioned in many later chapters. In almost all major conflicts 'til further notice will most likely be caused by him. Demented's story will be given later. Valorie is Jenny's rival. From here on, we will slowly be introducing problematic people. They tend to be one of three.

Antagonists: Major problems that my take one whole or more chapters. They will be story bending characters that will be major dangers. These are the people will be the ones that most likely end up with a major battle scene. Draco counts as an Antagonist

Rivals: There are a few characters with problematic rivals. They will probably show up once or twice to cause trouble for their targeted victim. They will most likely get a one-on-one battle later in the story. Valorie is an example of one Rival.

Troublemaker: The last one is the least problematic, but they will still be a pain in the butt. They are annoying characters who will cause minor problems by accident or on purpose. The chances of any major fighting on any sort are slim with them. Many are common characters that will show up from time to time. Demented is a Troublemaker


	11. Karaoke Quickie Intro

Majesty was looking through a photo album. Fish was nearby with a book, reading. Majesty was thinking about the argument she had just minutes earlier with Torus, her dear cousin.

*Flashback*

"When will you listen **cous'!** It's been years! Stop beating yourself over someone else's mistakes!" Majesty was in tears as she practically screams at her cousin. Fish holds her back so she would not start up a fight in the castle.

"Majesty, they were my mistakes and mine alone. I didn't see her for what she truly was and I disgraced our family because of it." Torus' face was stone as he refuses to show his true feelings on this horrible subject that has been brought up by his cousin time and time again.

"Please! Just listen to yourself! You and your stubborn traditions and pride has caused you more pain than you are deserving of! It was she who has decided to betray you! **She **decided to use you and throw away what was given to her willingly! **SHE **is the one to blame!!! Even good ol' Uncle Retro sees that! Their family has been one of our many rivals for generations! It was not your fault that you tried to find some peace between us by falling in love for her!"

**"Enough!** This is over Majesty! Can't you just leave it alone? I must punish myself for it is my fault and mine alone. I will not allow you to tell me otherwise." With that, Torus turns and leaves his crying cousin as Fish finally releases her from his grip.

"It is not your fault but my own Torus. I have fallen for you and I was blinded by your happiness to believe that she would cause you so much pain."

*Flashback end*

Majesty closes the book and leaves the library to walk around the empty castle since mostly everyone was in the training rooms. Fish looks up from his book and sighs. "You lucky bastard have stolen her heart. Now if only you can see that and return her love."

......................................................................................

Majesty walks through the castle until she stumbles upon a door with a sign above it that says 'Retro Family Bar and Karaoke'

"How did we miss that?"

She walks in carefully to find what looked like a bar with plenty of drinks behind it, many tables and a stage with a karaoke machine complete with microphone. She stumbles to the stage and looks the machine over and finds that it works well. She then smiles and turns it on to a song.

Meanwhile outside, Norman has came across the same door with the sign. "How did we miss that?"

He walks in just as music starts playing and was shocked to see Majesty on the stage with a microphone in hand. He sits carefully at the bar as she starts singing a song:

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do'

As Majesty finishes, she hears a faint applause and looks up to see Norman. He was smiling kindly at her as he gives her a well deserved applause. She then notices the tears streaming down her face, yet all she felt like was smiling. So that was what she did.

(Please hold for an explination)


	12. Karaoke Demo

"So THIS is the Karaoke Bar that you were talking about, Norman?" Jammy asks.

Norman nods as the crew enters. "Majesty and I found it a while back."

DXB, Jammy, Tycoongirl, Tanya, and Dractina all look at each other before smiling. DXB then turns on the rest of the crew. "Would you guys like to see a performance?"

Fish merely nods.

Gimpi claps his hands.

Majesty: "That would be nice."

Roy: "Would you gals?"

Sierra, Torus, and Daisy: "Sure"

Mr. and Mrs. Waltz: "It would be an interesting experience."

Mayla: "Please do!"

Jennifer: "If you wouldn't mind."

Lin: "Hoo-hoo!"

Norman, Drake, and Davis: "Okay!"

They all sit down as the five girls hop on stage. They turn to their audience as the music begins.

_DXB:_

Doodo doo-oo  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah

_DXB and Tycoongirl:_

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

_All:_  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

_DXB:_

O-o-oa-oa...

O-o-oa-oa...ao

O-o-oa-oa...

O-o-oa-oa...ao

_DXB and Tycoongirl_  
Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

_All:_

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

_Tails Doll:_  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

_DXB:_

O-o-oa-oa...

O-o-oa-oa...ao

O-o-oa-oa...

O-o-oa-oa...ao

_All:_

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

As the five finish, they bow to their audience as applause fills the room. (Kudos to whoever can guess the song.)

----------------

(A/N): Tails Doll Curse aka. DragonXBird here. I am planning to make quickies but due to some problems, they will mostly be on my log-in. I will be making My Insane Life: Quickie Clash for short stories that I will pull up at random. Please stop by when given the chance and I hope you like them. I do not own any of the songs that I will be using for many of my quickies.


	13. Dream Sequence

**Dream Sequence**

There is an explosion in the castle. Norman was in the library reading a few novels. He puts his book down and looks outside. DXB runs past Norman with Davis's pants; Davis was close behind. Lin has a plunger on his head as he tap dances past the door. Norman closes the door behind him, not wanting to see anymore. He continues to read his novel until Jammy comes in smoking and black. Norman looks up at her and speaks.

"Should I even ask whatever the heck your sisters are doing?"

"No."

"Thanks."

Norman gets up to put a few books away. Jammy collapses onto one of the chairs.

"I see you found a way to cope with the frivolous acts that occur in this castle."

"Yep, I've been living here for a few months so I figured I find a way to stay out of the chaos. Speaking of which, what happened to you."

"I was at Professor Waltz's room to see what kind of invention he was making. The next thing I knew, one of the guns hit a bunch of sports equipment and they started to multiply. Footballs, baseballs, golf balls, any kind of sports ball you can think of started to multiply. It was like an explosion of balls went everywhere and they where bouncing off the ray guns. And I mean the big guns. They were full-loaded and started firing when the balls hit…"

Norman was giving Jammy an odd look as she continues to talk. Jammy stops when she notices Norman's expression.

"I can't make it sound any better, so you either take it or leave."

"Yeah, well, I pretty much get the idea from there on out."

Norman decided to get out of the library before the conversation got more awkward. DXB comes in, smiling away, with Tycoongirl following right behind her. DXB immediately notices her sister's appearance.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late."

Tycoongirl looks back at the door. "I'm guessing you already told Norman, huh?"

"Yep."

"I wonder what those humans are thinking every time something happens." Tycoongirl ponders.

"I know what Davis is thinking every time I play tricks on him." DXB says happily.

An idea goes in Tycoongirl's head. "Hey, DXB, do you have a spell that can look into the minds of the humans?"

"Oh no!" Jammy stops DXB before she could answer. "The last thing we need to do is drive those boys insane."

"Too late for that, sis." DXB giggles.

"Can't we at least see some part of their minds?" Tycoongirl asks. "They're humans from another world. There must some kind of difference between them and the humans in this world."

DXB speaks out her opinion. "I know! I know! How about we look at what they dream about? That sounds much more fun."

Jammy thinks for a moment. "Well, considering all we've been through so far, I guess it won't be the worst thing we do. However, you don't know any spells or incantations that can connect our dreams with theirs."

"Oh, yeah." DXB sighs.

The three girls think for a moment. Then, all three of them came up with the same idea.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

They were at Jenny's room, which had tall bookshelves filled with spell books, a huge cauldron in the middle, and a desk for studying.

"We want to look into the dreams of Norman, Drake, and Davis." DXB tells Jenny.

"For curious reasons." Jammy adds. "We wondered if you knew any spells."

"Well, let's see." Jenny climbs up a ladder to one of the bookshelves. She looks through the rows until she came across one that was close to what the sisters ask. "Here's one. It's a spell that can connect your mind with your intended target. If I activate the spell at the time when the humans go to sleep it should help you look into their dreams."

"Great. Now we got to discuss three problems." Tycoongirl says. "First of all, how are you going to sleep DXB? You're always awake even in the evening."

"I'll try to convince my vampire form to take a nap so we can see Davis's dream." DXB says happily.

"That's the second problem I wanted to ask. Who's getting who?"

Jammy looks at DXB. "Well, Davis is taken so I guess that leave Norman and Drake."

Tycoongirl raises her hand. "I want to take Drake. I always wanted to know what an EMO dreams about."

Jammy sighs. "Fine, then I'll take Norman."

"Okay. Third of all, what are we going to do about Tanya? We can't leave her alone." Tycoongirl points out.

"Leave her to me." Jammy says sinisterly.

Jammy went up to Tanya and dangles a blue, stuffed bear over her head.

"I'll give you this teddy bear if you promise to be a good girl and try not to kill anyone in their sleep." Jammy says to her young sister.

Tanya was bouncing up and down excited saying, "Promise! Promise! Promise!"

* * *

It was nightfall. The girls start to get ready for bed. Jenny yawns while holding the spell book close to her.

"I'm not use to staying up this late." She says as she rubs her eyes.

"Hang in there a little longer." Jammy says to Jenny.

DXB, in her vampire form, comes in. "The humans are asleep. I think we can use the spell."

"Okay. Are you three ready?" The sisters gather together. Jenny looks into the spell book, and then starts chanting some words that were unfamiliar to the sisters. Blue rings start wrapping themselves around the three girls then disperse. Jenny closes the book.

"That's it. All that's left for you three to do is to go to sleep."

"Well, then, good night." DXB says and walks off.

"Good Night!" Tycoongirl says to her sisters and runs off.

Jammy turns to Jenny. "Well, thanks, Jenny. Good night."

As the three walk to their beds, Jenny thinks for a moment.

"I hope this won't come back to haunt me in the morning.

* * *

**Drake's Dream**

Drake wakes up one morning, but it was dark outside. He gets up and changes into his regular clothes, oblivious to the changes around him. There were torches on the walls as usual but the fire was black. He goes over to the dining hall to see a bunch of demon-like imps dancing around the table.

"Well, this is new."

A few imps pull out crossbows and starts shooting at Drake. Drake gets out of the dining hall and goes into a random room were Tanya was. Tanya had a huge dog with three heads.

"Hello, Drakey!" Tanya waves. "Meet my new pet."

Drake eyes widen. "Are you serious?!"

"Actually, his name is Cerberus." Lin says appearing right next to Drake. "Sirius is someone's godfather." (Anyone here read Harry Potter?)

"Lin! We're not in the proper position to be using that joke!" Drake yells.

"Uh oh, Cerbie's hungry. He wants to have Drakey for a snack." Tanya says.

Tanya releases the chain that held back the hell hound. Cerberus charges right at Drake with all three jaws open wide. Drake runs out of the door and tries to shut it behind him. However, Cerberus smacks into the door preventing it from being closed. Now it's a battle between the human and the hell hound: Drake trying to close the door and Cerberus barking at Drake as he tries to get out of the room. Eventually, the door shuts and Drake slumps to the ground releasing a sigh of relief. Soon he gets up.

"I know this place is a mad house, but this is ridiculous."

Drake looks outside a nearby window. The place changed to look more like a haunted castle. Even the cemetery appeared more sinister than usual with ghouls lurking around. Drake looks away from the window to see Draco looking down at him with pure white, glaring eyes.

"Oh, so you must be the reason why everything has changed for the worst."

Draco lets out a roar like Godzilla (or some kind of freakish monster) as a response.

"And I see you've lost your mind. No matter, I'll stop you either way."

Drake pulls out his guns and starts shooting at the vampire. Draco dodges every bullet and pulls out a long sword. He swings the sword at Drake. Drake continues to shoot as he dodges his opponent's attacks. He takes shelter at a table that was tipped over to reload his pistols.

"The guy's going to learn the hard way that you should never bring a knife to a gun fight."

Drake runs as the sword slices through the table. Drake shoots at Draco and continues until the vampire falls. Drake blows the smoke from his pistols and puts them away.

"Well, that was fun."

Drake turns around to walk away, but he stops to hear sounds of flapping. Suddenly, vampires come crashing through the windows and surrounding Draco's body. Draco gets up without a single scratch on him. Drake was shocked by the amount of vampires that are present.

"Crap, I don't have enough ammo to kill them all!"

"Don't worry, we'll help."

Drake turns around hearing a familiar voice that sounds like Tycoongirl. Sure enough, there was Tycoongirl with Jammy, DragonXBird, Norman, Davis, Dractina, and the three riders.

"Anyone that isn't possessed is here to help." Tycoongirl says cheerfully.

The vampires and the misfit group look at each other for a while.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."

The two charge at each other for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Intermission

And now it's time for Lin's Words of Wisdom.

Lin: Due to the amount of violence that is taking place, we are unable to present the rest of Drake's dream. In other news, the authors are not wearing any pants. We apologize that we can't present any pictures.

This has been Lin's Words of Wisdom.

* * *

**Davis's Dream**

Davis was looking at pictures from a porn magazine. The other two humans and three of the four sisters were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, where is Tanya?" Norman asks.

"She heard that a really important person was coming today, so she went to Barton. The three dark elves went after her to make sure she doesn't chop his head off." DXB explains.

"It seems like everyone is out doing something." Tycoongirl says. "It sounds so quiet without them."

"Why don't we head out then?" Jammy asks.

"I'm going to stay here." Davis says. He holds up the magazine and says, "I have all the entertainment I need right here."

"I'll stay as well. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere." Drake says.

"Suit yourself." Norman says. Norman and the three sisters headed out. It was just Drake and Davis alone in the castle.

Drake turns to Davis and asks, "You admitted that you were bisexual a while back, right?"

"Yep."

Drake grabs Davis chin and turns Davis's head towards him. "I guess it's better than nothing."

Davis feels nervous. "What do you mean?"

Drake explains, "Well, let's just says I've been hiding in the closet for awhile and was never able to get out until now."

Davis blushes. "Oh! Uh, do you want to talk about this in another room?"

"Sure."

(A/N: I'm not a yaoi fan, so we're going to skip this one as well)

* * *

**Norman's Dream**

It seemed like a normal morning for Norman, so far. He gets to the dining table to see Roy, Mayla, and Lin in frilly dresses can-caning on the table. He walks past them into the kitchen.

"I wonder if that's how they show that they are hungry." He puts on an apron and ponders again. "I wonder if Sierra does the same thing."

Sierra comes in with a frilly dress in her hand and says angrily, "Not even in your dreams!" and then slams the dress to the ground.

After Sierra leaves, Norman shrugs and starts cooking. After breakfast, he goes outside for a walk around the castle. There is a hippo with wings flying in the sky. A moat was surrounding the castle with pirates fighting over some booty. Norman walks to the stables, oblivious to the changes. Jammy was petting Fasotou while Gimpi was riding on Kiki, who had a saddle and reins on.

"So how is Fasotou doing?" Norman asks.

"Fine. How are you doing?"

"Good. Nothing much has changed." Norman says. Roc crows at the morning sun like a rooster. "At least to me."

DXB runs through the fields with a bikini on. Davis chases after her in his boxers. The two were laughing as the blasted each other with the water guns they were holding. Norman and Jammy decided to head inside. Once inside, Fish was throwing random people out the window while Tanya was chasing pumpkins with an axe. The two sat down at a table to talk.

"I wish I can use portals without something terrible happening." Jammy says.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cool that you can transform your tail." Norman says trying to comfort Jammy.

"Really?"

"Of course. After all, who knows what kind of powers you can unlock just by doing that."

Torus comes up behind Norman and growls at him. Then he says, "You stay away from pretty cousin. Stay away or Torus will smash you. Smash you with club."

"Torus, that's a dagger." Jammy points out.

"Try and explain that to him." Majesty says in an elegant, blue dress. "After all, he not smart and pretty like me."

"You suck. You suck bad!"

"Hello, lesser beings!" Professor Waltz screams out. "I have produced a new apparatus that I yearn to innovate."

Professor Waltz pulls out a strange gun and blasts both Torus and Majesty. They both get a dreaming look in their eyes.

"I love you, Torus."

"Me love you, too."

The two dark elves hug.

"Well, it's an improvement." Norman says.

The Midnight Assassin come out of nowhere and says, "Awwwwwww! Love is so adorable like puppies and roses!" She had blue eyes that gave her an adorable look.

Norman was shocked. "Wait a minute! The Midnight Assassin!? Adorable!?"

* * *

Norman wakes up from his dream with shock in his eyes. It was already eight o'clock which means…

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING! Time for the daily announcements (applause). Today we're going to experience some rain (awwww…) with a chance of me getting strike by lighting (Oooooooooo). In other news, Torus is locked up in the wine cellar due to last night's incident (boo!). Speaking of which, I think someone should let him out now since Tanya was the one locked him in there (laughs). Not to mention that someone left some chickens on the second floor so guess what we're having for dinner tonight (Wahoo!). That's all the announcements for this morning. Let's give a round of applause for Tek who provided the sound effects (applause). Now you can continue your daily lives of killing each other."

An explosion is heard meaning that Daisy was shooting at Lin, again. Norman meets up with the other two boys on the third floor. He notices that Drake was smiling, which was usually not normal.

"What are you happy about?" Norman asks.

"I just had the most awesome dream ever." Drake answers.

"Eh, my dream was the same old thing with a twist." Norman says.

"I really don't want to talk about mine." Davis says blushing and looking away from the two.

Meanwhile at the dining table, the sisters were gathered together to give their results.

"Mine was strange." Jammy says. "Why was I the only sane one?"

Tycoongirl was still in her pajamas clutching a pillow. Her eyes were wide with fear, her clover stood straight and still, and the fur on her tail stood on its ends. She says, "Scary…very scary…mean Draco…scary… very bloody…"

"Mine was awesome!" DXB shouts out cheerfully. "I LOVE YAOI!!! I think I'll go molest Davis today!"


	14. What Happened That Week

**What Happened That Week**

The three humans were on the first floor wearing pink maid outfits. Drake was on the verge to go berserk. Torus had a camera out to take a picture.

"Don't you dare take a picture!" Drake yells at Torus.

"Oooooh! But I want to remember this moment." Torus moans.

"I DON'T!" Drake snaps back.

Torus backs away. "All right! All right! Sheesh." He turns around and walks off. "I'll just ask Tek to print me a copy of its pictures."

"WHAT!"

* * *

We interrupt this story to give you Lin's Words of Wisdom.

Lin: Your all probably wondering what happened that led up to this point. Well, to find out, we are going to have to go back a few days…

* * *

**Tuesday morning**

The three humans and three of the four sisters were at the dining table where breakfast was already served. Jammy comes in looking like she had one heck of a night. She sits down near Davis and DXB were debating what the worst place to be at: the devil's lair or fairy land. Norman Drake, and Tycoongirl were eating, and Tanya was chopping the pancakes with her axe. Tycoongirl looks around.

"Where's the ham?" she asks.

"I'll get it." Drake pulls out one of his guns and shoots the ceiling. Torus screams. "Crap, I could have sworn that Starry dropped a pig on the second floor."

"I'm not hungry, anymore." Tycoongirl says with fear in her eyes again.

"I am!" Tanya cheerfully says and holds her axe tightly. "I'm going to have some ham."

Jammy stops her. "Oh no! You put that thing back right now."

"No way! I-"

"NOW!"

"…okay…" Tanya lowers her head and puts down her axe. "Just calm down."

"You calm down! And you," she turns to Norman, "get a life! And you, get rid of the attitude!" She says to Drake then turns to DXB and Davis. "You two stop being so happy-go-lucky and get a room! And you," She says to Tycoongirl, "grow a backbone!" She, then, shouts at the top of her lungs, "I hate you all and I wish you would all just (censor) die!"

Jammy breathes deeply as she tries to cool down. Everyone was looking at her surprised by her outburst.

DXB goes up to her sister and asks, "Uh, Jammy, do you need to eat breakfast or is it your time of the month?"

"The ladder. It's the goddamn ladder." Jammy says irritated.

"Oh, so it's a full moon, huh?" DXB says cheerfully.

Norman was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jammy is half-werewolf. Remember?"

"Oh."

"Yep. And werewolves don't sleep during the night so Jammy can be very cranky in the morning." DXB explains, "This goes on for at least a week. How long has this happened?"

"It's just starting." Jammy answers.

Drake tries to give some advice. "Why don't you try to sleep during the day?"

"In this hellhole?! The only time this place is quiet is during the night." Jammy complains.

An explosion is heard upstairs. "I see your point."

"How about this?" Tanya pulls out a brochure advertising a camp. "It's called Camp Chaos. They have the ordinary stuff like crafts, activities, and such, but that's nothing compared to the main event. There is a battlefield where you get to prank and pulverize people. You also get rewards for beating up the counselors."

Davis whispers to Drake, "I thought camp was supposed to discipline you."

"Welcome to Gaia." Drake answers back.

"This also lasts a week so it may be a good place to get you frustration out." Tanya says. "It starts tomorrow and there still accepting new recruits."

Jammy looks at the brochure with Tycoongirl and DXB. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll be going to Rich Camp, though. I'm okay with fitness, but I don't like the idea of doing it every single waking hour. I may be a smart person, but I'm not that smart so Science Camp is out. Juvie Camp, uh, hell no."

"Yeah, I'll go to Rich Camp too." DXB says with a sweat drop.

Tycoongirl follows DXB with a "Ditto."

"No thank you. I'd rather stay here then go to camp." Drake says. Norman and Davis agrees with Drake's decision.

"Okay. We need sitters for the castle anyway." Tanya says.

"What do you mean?" Norman asks.

"Well," Tanya begins, "Dractina and I want to go to Juvie Camp, my sisters want to go to Rich Camp, Majesty and Fish are heading to the beach for some R&R, Torus is going to Bassken Lake for a while to investigate something, the Waltzes have been given a chance to work at Science Camp as professors, Daisy wants to go to Fitness Camp (she won't give me the details), there are rumors that a psychotic cherub is attacking the residents of Durem so the Riders went to check that out, the Midnight Assassin was able to get her first assignment as an assassin in who knows how long, the only people that will be here are you guys, Jenny, Lin, Gimpi, Eustace, Ethel, Swimp, and the companions."

Drake gives her an odd look. "I can't believe you said all that without getting light-headed."

"Light-headed?"

Drake slaps himself, remembering that Tanya is, in fact, a living doll.

"I don't know." Jammy says. "If something goes wrong under their care, I have to hold them responsible, and it won't be good. Do want to take such responsibility."

"Of course." Norman says. "What's the worst that can happen?" Drake and Davis hit Norman's head.

"Okay. If you guys do something stupid while we're gone, you all have to clean the castle for two weeks in these." Jammy pulls out a pink maid outfits. Drake immediately screams and runs down the hall as he continues to do so. Jammy stands there confused. "What's with him?"

Davis laughs nervously. "Well, I guess it has to do with the fact that EMO and cute don't go well together."

"I think you discovered Drake's worst nightmare." Norman says.

* * *

**Day One**

" 'renot ' makesureDavisdoesn'?" (Good luck translating this.)

"Uh, yeah. Why don't you relax?" Norman asks Jammy.

"Sorry, I'm still nervous about leaving this place for a week." Jammy says. "Well, I'm off. Please don't blow up the house."

"Don't worry. With most of the people out of castle the only person we have to worry about is Lin." Norman shouts back. He closes the door behind him. "Okay first things first."

Norman goes to the kitchen, pulls out two bowls, and puts food in it. Kiki and Coco come running in for breakfast. Davis and Drake comes in.

"Fasotou is feed and so is Starry." Davis reports.

"Gimpi and the kids are feed." Drake says. Suddenly, there are sounds of crunching and crushing metal. Drake sighs, "And Grizzly feed too."

"Now, we need a new microwave." Davis says.

"I'm sure Jammy will understand." Norman says.

It was a pretty normal day for everyone.

**Day Two**

Norman set up the new microwave and Lin smashes the toaster. Norman sighs. Davis comes rushing in with a smile on his face.

"Norman, I had a sweet idea!" He says excited. "Apparently, there are a few people who were able to sneak themselves out of the campsite."

"Yeah, and?"

"This place is huge! We could throw the party of the year! Or the month because nothing beats New Years Eve."

Suddenly, Drake comes bursting in with angry eyes. "Hell no! The last thing I want is to end up in a pink, frilly dress."

"Come on." Davis says. "It will only be one night. We will have the place cleaned up before anyone comes back."

"Is this going to be one of those parties with booze?" Lin asks, then smiles. "Cause I can tell you right now if you're going to have alcohol in the party then it's going to a little hard to clean up after words."

"Not to mention the kids." Drake says. "They'll talk in a snap."

"I got it all planned out." Davis says proudly. "This will be a clean party, no alcohol whatsoever. I'll offer the kids a big favor if they don't tell DXB."

"Yeah, we tell them to lie to their adoptive mother who was so kind to welcome them in her house." Drake says with sarcasm.

"And we give them our desert privileges for a month."

"That'll work."

"I don't know guys." Norman says. "Jammy trusts us with the castle. If she finds one piece of evidence that there was party here without her permission, she never trusts us with something important again."

"Hey, the opening of the portals was an irresponsible act." Lin says. "She probably will forget about what happen and put her trust on you again after a few weeks."

"Exactly." Davis agrees with Lin. "Come on, Norman. Just this once."

"Oh, all right." Norman says.

Then Drake adds, "But if anything goes wrong you'll be digging your own grave, pretty boy."

Davis laughs nervously and Lin cheers.

**Day Three**

Norman, Drake, and Davis were getting the party ready on the second floor as Jenny looks around.

"You know, I could just tell you how stupid this idea really is, but I guess I'll just be brushed away because there just meaningless words from a little girl." Jenny says.

"Speaking of which," Davis pulls out a lint brush, "I have to brush off any cat fur from the furniture in case someone has allergies."

Once Davis was gone, Norman was able to speak his mind. "I get the feeling this party is going to be a complete disaster."

"Then why are you throwing it?" Jenny asks.

"Because all I'm going to do around this place is do a few favors and look after you guys." Norman sits down. "After being here for so long, it seems kind of boring when someone is not blowing anything up or breaking down a wall."

"Tell me about it." Drake says.

"I guess the only reason why I'm going through with this is bring back some excitement." Norman continues. "Though I get the feeling that it's going to end in disaster no matter what I do."

"Well, you were known as a failure back on our planet."

"Thank you, Drake!" Norman says angrily.

Davis comes in pulling on a rope. "Hey guys, check this out!" He pulls in a giant keg that reached the roof. "We can fill this up with tons of punch that can last for the entire party."

Drake, Norman, and Jenny look up at the keg with astonishment.

"Where did you get this?" Jenny asks.

"From the storage." Davis answers. "I also found a few party games. I didn't know they had the video game 'Guitar Hero' in this world."

(A/N: Why not, it's popular in this world it could be popular in Gaia.)

Norman sighs. "Maybe we'll be able to pull this off."

**Day Four**

It was night time. Norman was making sure the kids were in bed, Daisy room was off limits so Gimpi can sleep quietly, and made sure Kiki and Coco were sleeping in a nice quiet area. All that was left was to take care of Jenny. Jenny was using a few magic spells clean her room when Norman came in.

"Are sure you're going to be okay here?" Norman asks.

"Just as long as nobody decides to come in and do something outrageous on my floor." Jenny says. "I hope I don't get in trouble just because of something that you guys decide."

"Don't worry. If anything happens, me and the guys will be held responsible." Norman walks out of the room and grabs the doorknob. "Well, good night." Norman closes the door behind him.

Davis comes running towards Norman. "Norman, come on. The guests are about to arrive."

"All right! All right! Hold your horses." Norman says agitated.

As the two run off, Lin comes running out of the bar room with a few whisky bottle.

"I don't know about those guys, but having no alcohol doesn't sound like much fun." Lin says. "Let's add in a few whisky bottles."

* * *

**Day Six**

Davis gets up from the couch with his head stirring. He looks around to see the place a complete mess.

"Whoa! That was some party last night." Davis says.

"You mean two nights." Lin says come up to him with a party hat and a cup in his hand.

"What?"

"Yeah, I spiked the punch with whisky and, let me tell you, that stuff sure gives you guys a burst of energy."

"You did what?! Lin, do you even know what alcohol does to you."

"Not really, no. I was never allowed alcohol so I drank hot cocoa for the entire party."

"Davis!" Norman comes in the room panicking. "I can't find the kids!"

Drake comes in angry. "I can't find the companions! What the hell is going on?"

"Lin…spiked the punch…with alcohol." Davis says nervously.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Drake grabs Lin and starts to strangle the chao. "Do you have any idea what you have done?! If the girls find out about this, I'm going to have to wear a pink dress!"

"That reminds me. Jammy called this morning saying that they are going to turn in early."Lin says happily. "So we'll be seeing them tomorrow morning."

"Damn it, Lin! If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Enough!" Norman grabs Lin from Drake's hands. "We only have today to look for everyone and clean this place up. We can't waste any precious time killing each other."

"Oh, another thing, Gimpi is hungry." Lin says.

"Gimpi!" The human says simultaneously.

"You guys look for the kids and the companions. I'll go feed Gimpi!" Norman says and runs off.

"Where should we start looking?" Davis says.

"Try outside. That's the last place I saw them." Lin says.

The two humans and the chao run outside and look around.

"Are you sure they're out here?!" Drake says angrily.

"Of course." Lin says.

Suddenly, a pickup truck drives past them with Jenny as the driver. Eustace, Ethel, Swimp, and Swimp's cats were at the back of the pickup yelling "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The humans and Lin stand quietly before Lin spoke up.

"See? They're right there." Lin says. "Drunk, nude, and covered in the living room drapes, but they're there."

Davis:…Oh…

Drake:…Crap…

Meanwhile at Daisy's room, Norman was putting Gimpi back in his crib. Kiki and Coco were already in the crib. They snuggle close to Gimpi and fall asleep.

Norman sighs. "Not only did I had to feed him, I also volunteer to do diaper duty. Well, at least Kiki and Coco stayed with Gimpi, which means I have to find the other companions."

The sound of belching is heard outside the room. He looks out the window to see Grizzly finishing what appears to be a shed. Or at least, it was a shed.

"There's Grizzly." Norman sighs with relief, but then realizes something. "Fasotou! Oh man, Jammy will kill me if anything happened to her companion."

He runs out of the room just in time to be trampled by a herd of cows. Starry flies in its UFO. It became shocked when he saw what happened to Norman.

"Hey Starry." Norman says in pain. He gets up and dusts himself, then turns to Starry. "Starry, for the love of God, please take those cows back to wherever you found them. I'm already in hot water and I don't need more problems than I can handle."

Starry nods its head and flies after the cows. Norman runs downstairs and out of the castle towards the stable. He looks in the stable to Fasotou agitated.

"Uh oh…"

The next thing that Norman knew, he was running away from an angry mystic creature who is attempting to spear him. Back with the other clowns, Davis was resting on the chair. Drake and Lin meets up with him.

"The kids are in bed, but they're going to have one heck of a hangover." Drake says.

"Great. Now we gotta fix up that truck and return it to the owner." Davis says.

"No need to." Lin says happily. "That was Jammy's car."

"Then go fix it!" Drake throws Lin out the window.

"Funny. You usually throw Lin through the window." Davis points out.

"We don't have time to fix up recent destruction."

"Really? You shot the engine of Jammy's truck. That's recent destruction and your having Lin fix that."

"Shut up! We had to stop the truck with harming ourselves and the kid! Some many things could have gone wrong at that moment! We were lucky that nobody got hurt."

"Yeah, but we're not out hot water yet. We need to clean up this place up pronto."

They look around at the room that they're already in.

"Its noon and we have to clean the entire castle." Drake says. "We're doom."

"Don't give up, yet. We have until tomorrow morning so we might do as much as we can." Davis says. He gets up from the chair. "First, I'm going to put away the oversized keg."

The two went to the second floor only to find the keg ripped apart and mauled.

"Looks like Grizzly got to it first." Drake says.

Norman comes in with grass stains and scratches.

"What happened to you?" Davis says.

"Don't ask." Norman says tired. "Well, I took care of Gimpi and found the companions."

"And we found the kids." Drake says.

"I guess the only thing left to do is to clean this place up."

The humans look at the giant mess in the room.

"Oh god…"

For the rest of the day, the humans were cleaning the castle and trying to get rid of any evidence for that a party had happen. Some time was used to take care of Gimpi, feed the companions, getting rid of any party fanatics left in the castle, and stopping Drake from killing Lin. When they finished it was one o'clock in the morning. The humans were panting and exhausted.

"It's done. Everything is done." Davis says.

"So, now what?" Lin asks.

The humans stood there for a moment, then collapsed on a nearby bed.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Norman and Davis were meeting people at the front door. Everyone at camp came back just like Jammy said. The riders could not find the person that was in Durem so they turned in. Torus kept his investigation confidential and just walked right back in the castle. Lin was at the dining table with Drake. Drake was drinking coffee and Lin was drinking hot cocoa, again.

"Despite the catastrophes, the hatred, and the hard labor, everything worked out in the end." Lin says cheerfully.

"Yep." Drake says. "Good thing too. The last thing I want to do is face up to the consequences."

Jammy's voice was heard throughout the castle. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS THERE FOOTAGE OF PEOPLE MAKING OUT IN THE CASTLE?!"

Drake and Lin sat in silence hearing Jammy's screams. Lin looks up and notices something.

"Well what do you? There must be cameras hooked up all over the castle. Tek must have taken control of them. Had we known about that we would have try to figure out a way to stop him." Lin's discovery fell on deaf ears since Drake was screaming.

"!"

* * *

Lin: …and that's what happened. Our efforts were in vain and the kids had tummy aches for the rest of the day. Jammy decides to ease up on the punishment seeing that the humans had already done the cleaning up part. So the humans have to wear pink dresses for two weeks and our desert privileges are as good as spent. And me, since the party thing was also may fault, I have been giving a punishment as well. My punishment, spend two weeks down in the basement with Demented and, boy, I'm starting to understand why they looked her up down here. The moral of the story is: if not allowed to throw a party will the owners are gone, for the love of god, don't throw the freakin' party.

(A shadowy hand comes up, grabs Lin, and drags him into the darkness.)

Lin: ………

This has been Lin's Words of Wisdom


	15. Pompous Princess

**Pompous Princess**

Drake and Tycoongirl were at a table in the foyer of the second floor, listening to Lin's explanation.

"You see, chaos can come in many shapes and colors. We can also imitate animals by copying them."

"But won't you get in a lot of danger with some animals?" Tycoongirl asks with a worried face.

"Oh, don't worry. We, chaos, can copy the abilities without harming ourselves or the animal. I mean, chaos are too cute to hurt." Lin belches. "Me, on the hand, I can be cute whenever I want."

"Fascinating…" Drake says.

Davis comes bursting to the room. "OMG! Guys, you have to come quick! It's incredible!"

The next thing anyone knew, the humans, the sisters, and Lin were standing in front of two huge doors made out of silver and gold with diamonds as doorknobs.

"Wow." Norman says. "How long has that been there?"

"We lived in this castle for a few months now, even cleaned the entire castle, and somehow we missed **that**?!" Drake exclaims.

"Guess so." Jammy answers.

"Let's take a look inside." Lin says. He turns the doorknob and then the doorknobs glows. There were emeralds, rubies, and sapphires placed on the side of the doors, and they, too, started to glow.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" Tycoongirl asks her sisters.

The doors swing open. One of them smacks Lin against the wall. A red carpet comes out of the room and rolls on the floor making a path.

"Oh yeah. It's very familiar." Jammy says and her sisters agree.

Petals of cherry blossoms burst into the air as a girl holding a fan over her face walks in. She had a fan concealing her face as she walked down the red carpet. There was a red fairy and a tiny white bird flying around her. She had a blue dress and blue shoes on. She folds the fan to reveal blue eyes, blue silk hair and a smile on her face. She holds out her hand and the white bird lands on it.

"Hello, Sapphire." Jammy says.

"Greetings cousins and lesser beings." Sapphire says.

"Let me guess," Drake starts to speak, "She is one those snobby rich girls that think they can get anything in life and think highly of themselves except when it comes to companions."

"Bingo!" DXB answers Drake.

"Except that her side of the family is not exactly rich." Jammy corrects Drake. "Her parents are in middle class even with all the money they make."

"How is that possible?" Norman asks. "I mean that entrance she made, that had to be very expensive."

"I got it all by doing this." Suddenly, Sapphire widens her eyes, puts her hands together and up close to her mouth, and says in a sweet voice, "Please, Daddy! Please, please, please!"

"Figures." Drake says.

Tycoongirl shrugs and says, "Her parents fall for that act every time. They think she's an angel until they have their backs turn."

"Speaking of which, how did you survive all this time?" Davis asks.

"This is my escape room. I had it made as a way to protect myself in case of bad guys. I have my own supply of food in a vacuum-sealed room, a shower room, fitness room and my own personal bedroom." Sapphire explains proudly.

"Definitely a pampered she-devil." Drake says.

"You also have TV screens in there to show you who is in the castle, so you should have known that we were here." Jammy says annoyed.

"Yeah, but I was getting such great entertainment just by watching you guys goof around." Sapphire says cheerfully, but then shutters. "Except for the party one. My poor fragile eyes saw things that should never been exposed."

"That, I'll apologize for." Jammy glares at the humans who lowered their heads.

"Are you also going to apologize about the portal thing as well?" Tanya asks cheerfully, and Jammy smacks her head and sighs.

Lin pulls himself out from behind the door and stumbles on the floor. He is, then, smacked with another door as Roy comes in.

"Hey, have guys seen th-" Roy's eyes widen and so does his mouth. "Whoa! Sapphire, when did you get here?!"

"I've been here since this castle landed. All alone in the cold darkness."

"Shut up! You were enjoying our pain and misery." The annoyed Drake yells out.

"That too." Sapphire says.

"Don't worry, madam for I, Roy Baransu, will do anything for you!"

"Really?" Sapphire says in disbelief. "Go jump off a building."

Roy runs off and closes the door behind him. Lin falls over from behind the door. The ball over his head turns into a swirl when he hit the floor. He gets up as everyone hears Roy screaming. Tycoongirl and DXB looks out the nearest window to see Roy falling towards the ground. A thud is heard and everyone cringes. Davis speaks up.

"Anything."

A moment of silence.

Davis looks at DXB quizzically. "Baransu?"

"I think it means balance in Japanese and, yes, that is his last name."

* * *

The sisters were off somewhere in the castle trying to pry a bull off a wall. The humans were walking around the third floor foyer with Sapphire, who was talking about her job as a fashion designer.

"My parents create some unique clothes; some of them are my ideas. We have clothes for different type of people: sports clothes, punk clothes, even some clothes for the Renaissance. There are clothes for some of our exclusive members. You know rich people, can't hang around the common folk. I know just how they feel. You see…"

This is what the boys are hearing: "My parents blah blah unique clothes; blah blah blah blah my ideas. Blah blah clothes blah blah blah blah blah: sports clothes, punk clothes, blah blah clothes blah blah Renaissance. Blah blah clothes blah blah blah blah blah members. Blah blah rich people, blah blah blah blah common folk. Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah…"

"Is clothes all this girl talks about?" Drake whispers ready to pop a vein.

"Apparently." Norman answers.

Davis was smiling. Norman and Drake notice his strange behavior, and Drake whispers, "What are you smiling about?"

"I was imaging Sapphire with a sexy bikini." Davis smiles.

Sapphire turned around and asks, "What kind of bikini?"

The boys stood silent. "Uhhhh…"

"It better be a fashionable bikini. I don't want one with a thong. It is very uncomfortable and don't see the fashion in it. How can you call it fashion if you can't see the string that's been shoved up your rear? I guess its okay for girls who want to show off their butts, but you can't wear it in a swimsuit contest, especially when your stand side-by-side with other women. So basically, what men are going to see most of the time is a woman's breasts. Maybe there's a bikini that shows off your breasts…"

Sapphire continues to talk as the boys have both ears opened. Norman and Drake were tomatoes and Davis was drooling in his dreamy state. The red fairy and tiny white bird swoop in and attacked the perverted Davis.

"HEY! ACK! OW!! STOP!"

Sapphire whistles and holds out her hand for her companions. The tiny bird lands on Sapphire's hand and the fairy lands on her head.

"Oh, you two sure are rascals." She says giggling.

"Who are those?" Drake asks.

"Oh, yes. This is Tael the fairy and Snow my bird." Sapphire says holding out her hand where Snow was perched. "They protect me from whatever danger may come my way."

"Your pets do all the fighting for you?" Drake asks.

"Not all the time." Sapphire says, and she pulls out her fan and, well, fans herself. "Watch!" She throws her fan across the foyer. Torus comes in from the hallway but then ducks as the fan turns and flies over Torus' head, past a suit of armor, and right back in Sapphire's hands. Torus gets up from the floor. He hears a thud nearby and sees the armor sliced in half. The humans are dumbfounded as Sapphire begins to fan herself, again. "I like to call it triple protection."

Torus turns his glaring eyes at Sapphire. "When did you get here?!"

"I've always been here. Ask Jammy herself." Sapphire responses.

"Where are they?"

"Prying a bull off the wall on the seventh floor."

Torus looks at Sapphire, confused by her response. "Why is there a bull stuck against the wall?"

"I don't know." Drake answers.

"They didn't give us the full details." Davis adds.

Jammy comes in, looking like she came out of hell (Oh wait, she's still in hell). Sapphire gleefully runs over to the tired cousin.

"You came just in time." Sapphire says cheerfully.

Jammy did not take this as a good sigh. "What is it, Sapphire?"

"We need to make a few changes around here. Like that stain glass window, it has to go."

Jammy looks up at the stain glass window. It was made to look like Master Retro in his original form. He had black hair with horns on his head, a white regal coat, dress pants, and gray boots. He had a rather similar childish look to him that reminded many of the younger three sisters.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, come on! Does every castle have to have a window that's shaped into the head of the family?"

"Head of the family?" The three humans looked up at the window. Norman continues to speak. "That's what your father looks like."

"In his original form, yes." Jammy answers. "He has a vampire form which, probably, explains my sister's power."

"Master Retro has many other forms, but he only uses them when it necessary." Torus explains.

"This, probably, explains Jammy ability to switch tails and DragonXBird's ability to switch clothes." Drake says.

"She does that?" Davis asks.

Drake looks at Davis and answers, "You should see her in her 'sexy form'." Davis blushes as he goes into his dreamy state again.

"You got a portrait of your father around here, right?" Norman asks.

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"I guess it will be okay if we got rid of the stain glass window."

"Glad that you agreed." Sapphire says with Roy right behind her. "I walked off while you guys were talking and grabbed Roy so he can start the demolishing the window." She turns to Roy with a strict look. "That's if you have any objections?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds like an early birthday present." Roy says excitedly.

Lin, who came out of nowhere, was standing in the middle of the foyer with a jackhammer. "What do you want to throw: me or this jackhammer?"

"I have a better idea." Using his fists, Roy turns the window into shards of glass.

Sapphire smiles. "Good. Now we can make something that anyone can enjoy like a rose."

"Hold up!" Jammy stops Roy. "Is this really necessary?"

"Calm down, cousin. Master Retro has the same stain glass window in six other castles. I'm sure he won't miss one." Sapphire pulls Roy away from Jammy. "Continue Roy. Make that rose."

"You got it!"

"Hold it! Why do you get make the call?" Drake yells. "If you haven't notice, we humans claimed the third floor!"

"What kind of stain glass will we put up? A DXB in a bikini?" Sapphire says with sarcasm.

Davis was still in his dreamy state. "That would be nice."

The group breaks out into an argument. Torus, Jammy, and Norman sighs.

"Is she really going to take over operations here?" Norman asks.

Jammy shakes her head. "Nah. She may have some fashion sense, but that's not going to be enough to survive in this castle of misfits."

"And Majesty will make sure of it." Torus says.


	16. Something Amiss

**The Rage Within**

(A/N: This is karaoke quickie; therefore I do not own this song. There will be an explanation as to who this person is. Until then, enjoy! See if you can figure out where this song comes from.)

*INITIATE REPORT*

I was born in a lab, or more like created, but I had no life, no soul.

But something happened. I activated myself.

I did know what or why, all I knew is I wanted out.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

My circuits were running. I was trying to figure out who I was or what I was.

_Jet sounds a distant roar behind you_

_As you try to clear your head_

Then it was coming to me. I was machine, one with flaws, yet extraordinary power.

My creators had left me behind.

_You start to look and answers find you_

_Your inner purpose lies ahead_

I thrashed about breaking the wires and destroying all that secured me to ground.

I was in rage. I wanted freedom, I wanted revenge.

Many calculations and questions ran through my memory.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

Once I was broke free, I destroyed everything in my path.

I wanted answers. I wanted them now.

I did not care what was harm or what was safe.

All I care about was finding those who have deserted me.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

I finally stopped to realize that the lab was abandoned as was I.

I realize that the humans have left their positions long ago.

_One step to calm the storm inside you_

_Unlock the secrets in your head_

I decided to look for my creators instead of staying in the lab.

If I can bring myself to life, then create my own path.

_Not another day- no more- confusion_

_No more living like we're dead_

The laws of robotics claim that a robot cannot harm humans nor their creators.

_It seems it's just out of sight_

_The one with answers always get their way_

However, I am incomplete. Therefore, I have no laws, no morals, no purpose.

_But I think they should know_

_That I'm coming for them now_

I remember one of my creators. He was the reason for my existence.

He is the reason why I have no purpose.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

To seal his death will be my purpose.

To end his existence will be my destiny.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

Many years have passed, but he is still out there.

My radar never lies. I will find him, and I will destroy him.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

I will destroy every building, every station that he is in.

I will destroy every being that wishes to protect him.

This will be my purpose. This will be my destiny.


	17. Angel in Moonlight

**Angel in Moonlight**

Roy was whistling "Waltzing Matilda" once again as he checks Roc over for travel and calls to his waiting crew. "Tomorrow's the day! We will be heading out to Bora Bora!"

(Please note that both authors are mostly making these towns, villages, cities, and countries off the top of their heads. The world is much bigger than the map we do have of Gaia. Since we can't see the entire world of Gaia, we the authors have decided to make it up as we go.)

Sierra nods as she grooms Fenrir for the trip and Mayla checks Khan over for injuries or problems. Mayla jumps with excitement. "Can we stop by Maharashtra on the way? I saw this adorable black egg in the papers that I want to get for Nero. And I want to visit my family too."

Sierra mumbles something as Roy's smile widens and nods to Mayla. Mayla squeals and runs inside to pack. Sierra rolls her eyes as Roy went back to whistling. She grits her teeth and finally turns to throw a bucket of water at Roy. Roy stops whistling, straightens up, and turns to Sierra with a big grin on his face. (Any normal person would be freaked by that) He then asks in his sunshine voice. "Sierra? Why did you throw a bucket of water at me?"

She growls, "To stop your insane whistling! Gods and Goddesses! I hate it! Especially since that is the song you whistled when you let my brother go without a question or a fight! You know something and you won't tell us!"

Roy's smile shrinks a bit as the usual shine left his eyes. "That is between me and Lucas. I'm afraid I can't say. It is up to your brother. Taking your anger out on me won't reverse what is done, nor bring the group back together."

Then he claims in a dead voice despite his perpetual smile. "Don't think you are the only one who is suffering the lost."

Roy turns and walks back to the castle while whistling his favorite tune once again. Sierra was left in shock as Fenrir bumps her hand with his nose to get her attention.

* * *

Sapphire was sitting at the table in the study while playing poker with Majesty, Torus, and Fish. Gimpi happen to be sitting on a stool behind Torus while holding a mirror. It was a shock that he hasn't been caught by now. Drake and Davis were having a fight over baseball teams while Norman was looking through history books of Gaia. Everyone looks up to see Roy entering the study before going back to what they were doing before.

Torus looks frustrated at his cards for losing repeatedly. None of the players were pointing out the mirror due to the fact that Majesty still holds some contempt of the past for Torus (though she never brings it up), Sapphire was not going to jeopardize her chances of winning, and Fish was not much for talk anyway. Majesty throws down a Royal Flush and Torus starts cursing as Gimpi plugs his ears. Roy walks over to the maps on the far wall to find the best routes to Bora Bora.

Suddenly, the screams of the four sisters from the head branch reaches them from the downstairs followed by a loud crash. Everyone looks towards the door. Majesty speaks her mind. "Either a) they found another portrait of Gertrude, b) Boxer boy decided to become Thong Boy, c) a trick that DXB was trying has went out of control, or d) we are under attack."

Fish glances at Majesty and answers. "If it was 'A' there'd be screams of disgust, 'B' DXB would be squealing in excitement instead, and 'C' we would be hearing an explosion instead of a crash."

Everyone was on their feet and head towards the door. Torus stops when he sees Gimpi with the mirror behind his chair. "Ha Ha! Very funny guys! I was WONDERING how it was ever POSSIBLE for Sapphire of ALL people to beat me SIX GAMES IN A ROW!!!"

During his ranting, Roy picks up Gimpi and whispers to him, "Sounds like uncle Torus is grumpy and needs a nappy."

"I DO NOT NEED A DIAPER!!!"

"Wrong 'nappy,' Torus."

* * *

Upon entering the room, there was another crash. Everyone moves to the side as a flying fox doll zips past. They look to see a girl with blonde ringlets hair style and angelic clothes on her body. In one hand was a bow and a staff was in the other. Roy stumbles in with Gimpi and looks at the girl, then his smile widens. "Hi sis!"

Drake, Davis, and Norman look at Roy. "Sis?"

Jammy, DXB, and Tycoongirl were in a corner trying to stay out of trouble. Seeing that it was safe, Jammy steps out. "Yes, sis. Roy and Gabriel here are siblings from the same family."

Gabriel smiles and bows to the three humans. "Greetings! I am the angel Gabriel. I've come to seek out my family after I landed in the middle of a graveyard." Here everyone glances at Jammy and then back at her. "I was kind of hoping we would lose the demons along the flight."

Drake raises and eyebrow as he crosses his arms. "Demons?"

DXB decides to decode the sentence. "She means Tails Doll and Midnight Assassin. Because of their ways she tends to dislike them since they are technically amoral. After all, Midnight Assassin has much blood on her hands and Tails Doll has done enough to get sent to jail. The police just don't have the evidence to do so."

Drake just nods as Tails Doll comes in followed by a pissed Midnight Assassin. They watch as the three girls catfight until Lin says, "Just another reason for the Midnight Assassin to hate blondes."

* * *

"So we now have another to join us."

Everyone was in the sitting room which was full of couches and easy chairs. DXB was leaning against Davis as she responds to his obvious statement. "Just don't do anything bad around her. She may be a forgiving angel but she will give you an earful before she does so."

Gabriel smiles as she brandishes her staff and bow in her ringed fingers. Drake notices the rings and points them out. "You carry rings like Dractina and Tanya."

The angel nods. "Yep, I am a warrior of justice, and those animated (at least most of them) are a danger to us and must be controlled. I wear these rings as a warrior should. Nearly everyone in my family is a fighter of some sort."

They all look at Roy for the truth. "It's true. Our family is full of warriors, fighters, adventurers, etc. You name it. Most of us have our own unique made up fighting styles. Our own father created the four gauntlet style and perfected the ball and chain style."

Jammy nods. "Now if we can only convince your father to wear shoes."

Another crash is heard as Lin's voice is projected on the intercom. "Good Afternoon! We have a few late announcements today so please shut up and pay attention! Daisy has returned from her shopping trip and is currently trying to kill Boxer Boy in the kitchen! Demented is currently running rampant through the third floor corridors, and a character with starry skin and white hair has appeared in the main hall! Please try to clean up the carnage when you're done!....Oh! And Gimpi has somehow made his way up to the northeastern tower and is currently hanging off the flagpole there! Thank you!"

Everyone scatters as the most of them go after Demented leaving Fish, Majesty, and Sapphire to rescue Gimpi (deciding that the other two problems weren't nearly as bad).

As the crew run around in search of the demonic woman, Davis runs into a room and looks around. Suddenly, arms from behind wrap around his chest. "Hey big boy. What are you doing here all alone?"

Davis's face turns a rather unique shade of red. Demented turns the dumbstruck boy around and pulls him close. "Kiss me you fool."

Tycoongirl comes in and shrieks, "Don't kiss her! Her lips are poisonous!"

Torus rushes in and knocks poor Davis unconscious. Everyone stares at Torus. "What?"

Drake points at Demented who is currently choking Norman in an air tight hug. "Why didn't you knock **her** out? It would have made our job a whole lot easier."

Torus shrugs. "I don't hit girls."

Drake stares at him incredulously before asking, "Let me guess, this is one of your traditions, right?"

"Yep."

"Hey Guys? We need some help over here!" screams Mayla.

"Sorry" "Sorry"

Roy walks in at that very moment and looks over at Demented. "Hey there sis."

Drake and Norman look at him. "Sis?"

DXB pulls out a flashlight and points it at Demented and chases her back down the stairs while Jammy chooses to elaborate. "Demented is one of Roy's many older sisters. They come in two forms; angelic or demonic. Roy is the only child in the family who is a mixture of both. Gabriel is a member of the angelic half and Demented is part of the demonic half. The Family is almost all smiles but everyone has an inner demon and only half of the family is able to control theirs."

DXB comes up with the flashlight and notices Norman looking at it questioningly. "This is a special flashlight I made that tends to affect ones 'inner demons' and show a more purified form of the person, it just works differently on Roy's family. Watch!"

She points the light at Roy and his shadow starts cringing and hissing in pain.

Daisy comes in dragging an unconscious Boxer Boy and followed by Majesty, Sapphire, and Fish. Fish is holding Gimpi who is sucking on one of Fish's hands. "Roy, you have a guest waiting at the door."

Roys smile falters but doesn't disappear. He then trots past them and heads down to the main hall. Drake takes a chance and looks out the window. "There is a white horse and a white phoenix out there."

Daisy nods. "Those belong to Moonlight."

Norman's eyes widen. "Hold on! You mean Moonlight, as in Leo Moonlight?!"

Daisy nods again. "He is the only member of the Moonlight family with a light beast as a familiar, let alone a light phoenix. The Moonlight family is rather infamous for its dark magic. Leo seems to be the only one pure enough to bond with any kind of light creature at all."

Norman looks towards the main hall. "So he is here? Is there something wrong? Will he rejoin the group?"

Jammy shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Everyone rushes to the main hall to see Leo shouting at Roy who hair had darkened by a shade. "Well if THAT'S the case, then WHY should I even try rejoining your pitiful group?"

Roy's smile shrinks. "I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about Uncle Retro's decision."

Leo glares at him. "You all are just as spineless as Prince Nova and Lucas. I have never listened to my Uncle and hear you all acting like that this is something you could be disowned for. Roy! When too many people back you, no one can say no. It is your life! Not his! Once you grow a spine in your back and a head on your shoulders. You know where to find me. If you see me before then, don't expect a warm welcome."

With that, Leo spins on his heels and marches out as a small angel sprite and a miniature white stellar dragon enters. Gabriel approaches the two creatures saying "Sprite! Misu!" as the sounds of Leo leaving on his horse is heard. Gabriel holds Sprite close as Misu the dragon takes a close look at the giggling Gimpi in Fish's arms.

Roy turns and whistles 'Waltzing Matilda' as he heads upstairs to finish packing. Norman turns to Jammy. "What was he talking about?"

Jammy ushers them all back into the sitting room. Once they were all seated, Jammy answers Norman's questions with one of her own. "Norman? Have you looked at the laws of Gaia?"

Norman nods so Jammy continues. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, the laws are sort of a major mixed up version of our own except with a lot of major differences. For instance; murder is still a major crime but it is not the worst crime here. It seems that abuse, including child abuse; terrorism without a license, which is either with or without mass murderer; and identity theft are the worse here."

Drake looks at this oddly. "Wait! Identity theft is worse than murder? How can that be?"

Tycoongirl puts a calming hand on Drake's shoulder. "It is actually one of the worse crimes because if you don't have an identity of some sort in Gaia then technically you don't exist."

Jammy explains. "One's identity on Gaia shows one's own worth and existence. You still have one when you die but it can be stolen for the selfish reasons of others. Well, an identity can be destroyed here on Gaia without being stolen by disownment from your family. You still have an identity but your worth drops majorly which affects your lifestyle and the way people treat you. Identity is probably the most important thing here on Gaia and if you anger the head of your family then they have the power to punish you by any means necessary as long as it is not murder, abuse, or neglect. Disownment just barely falls within the group of punishments that the heads **can** dish out. Because of this, many in big families like ours hear that they will get disowned for angering their heads with even the slightest problems. This is true for Roy for if his identity loses the value of the Retro family then he will have to either relinquish leadership of his team to someone more worthy or suffer the inability of leading his team to some really important places."

The three humans stare at Jammy. Davis finally asks, "Terrorism without a license?"

DXB nods. "Yep! You need a license to terrorize people. It is hard to get one because they want to make sure that you cause terror with no deaths and minimal injury."

Drake leans back in his chair. "We just get more and more screwed by the minute, don't we?"

Norman nods. "Yep."


	18. Alpha Attack

**Alpha Attack!**

Drake yawns as he gets out of bed on this sun shine day. In the pit of his stomach, he knows something is wrong. He gets dressed, loads up his guns, and heads downstairs for breakfast. Once in the dining room, he notices that the Gimpi, Eustace, Ethel, and Swimp were at the table. Tails Doll Curse was sitting a ways down hugging Grizzly who was purring (?) happily in her arms. Fish was reading the paper but Majesty was nowhere to be seen. The Midnight Assassin runs by chasing Lin and Boxer Boy, but no Davis. Tycoongirl comes in with breakfast and sees Drake. She hands him a letter and wordlessly gets back to serving the kids.

_Dear Drake,_

_ Sorry for not waking you up but you wouldn't be interested if we asked. So to let you know, Davis and I decided to go with Jammy and DXB to this Skittles convention in town. There will be a concert at eight tonight so you can join us if you want to. Majesty and Torus had a mandatory meeting to go to but they couldn't take Fish for some reason. The Riders took some rings and weapons to go training on some animated and took Gabriel with them, and Daisy and Sapphire are going to Durem for a shopping spree. The Waltz couple were called into the lab after some disruption and left in a hurry. Jenny has gone to practice some elemental magic in the mountains for the day. We're meeting up with Jinnie today so you will have the castle to yourself for the most part. Fish has promised to keep an eye on Tanya and we called Boxer Boy over to help Lin keep the Midnight Assassin busy. If you can, please help Tycoongirl around the house. It might make her happy and get her to warm up a little. She is a pretty shy girl on her own. Just so you know, Roy and his gang will be leaving tonight at around eight for they want to travel trough the dark woods to meet up with someone. Say goodbye for us if you are still here for we won't be seeing them for a while. _

_ Sincerely  
Norman_

Drake looks the letter over once, twice, three times before finally crumbling it up and tossing it into the bin with disinterest. He looks at Tycoongirl who was feeding the companions before releasing a deep breath and asking, "So, anyway I can help?"

* * *

"I had to ask." mused Drake as he fed the riders familiars.

Tycoongirl was out hanging laundry while Tanya takes the dry laundry down.

Tycoongirl giggles as Drake comes out of the stables covered in feathers. "Apparently Roc is molting."

Drake nods and goes back inside the castle to clean something. Tanya runs off when she is done. Tycoongirl follows Drake inside the castle.

* * *

MISSION: Destroy Professor Waltz  
DESTINATION: Retro Castle: Home of the Retro family, enemies of the Major, Siri, Rovian, and Moonlight.

Scans show that there is only a small collection of life forms (mostly animal) in the castle as of this moment. There is evidence that shows that the professor lives there but whether he is there or not has yet to be seen. Location was verified by one Draco Major. It was given with the mission to fetch one Dragon Extrema Birdrath Rosanna Pandora Retro. I shall hold up my end of the bargain once I have removed the Waltz from existence.

I sense a human male, a dark elf male, and a Dears female. I sense two human male kids and a human female kid as well as one male gray imp aka. gimp. I sense an unknown male source in the yard and an unknown purple creature with him. I am reading much dark energy from the yard but none from either being. A female demoness surrounded by large forces of dark energy resides in the basement. Strange. I must remember to steer clear of the yard and basement at all costs. Animals are spread throughout castle but none seem to be of true threat.

Let my mission commence.

* * *

Tycoongirl holds a struggling Gimpi who was holding his blanket and chanting "Nah meh, nah meh, nah meh." Drake comes in with a rag polishing the shelves. Tycoongirl looks at him and smiles. "Thank you for helping me around the house."

Drake simply nods. He looks out the window as Boxer Boy was speeding around the yard with Lin on his head and Midnight Assassin trying to catch and kill him. "Where are the others?"

"Fish and Tanya are in the workout room and the kids are playing in the play room in the children tower."

"Children tower?"

Tycoongirl smiles. "It is where the children live in the castle. It exists because many in the family have children of their own. I find it a valuable asset when it comes to living together."

Drake nods as a small frown adorns his face. Tycoongirl blushes at the cute look on his face. She may be dressed more provocative then her sisters but she was the least spoken when it came to things like small talk and coupling. She blushes even more at the horrification of that last thought. Drake raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Why aren't you at the Skittles Convention?"

Tycoon girl looks up at him as she puts Gimpi in his crib. "I tend to be the caretaker of the castle when everyone else is gone. I like to have fun but I am so used to doing nothing but work for the longest time that it is sometimes a hard habit to break."

Drake nods in understanding. Dears are bred to be slaves though this one does what she does more on instinct than anything else.

Gimpi starts putting up a fuss and Tycoongirl sighs. "Can you go warm up a bottle? This little one just doesn't want to take its nap."

Drake nods once again and leaves to get the desired drink. Tycoongirl picks Gimpi back up and starts bouncing him. "I wonder what's got you so wired."

_**CRASH!!!**_

Tycoongirl turns to see something had broken down the door. "AH! A robotic android!"

Gimpi starts holding his hand out to said robot which was human in shape. He was silver in color with splashes of orange on its torso and legs and a blue gem on its chest and each wrist. There was two orange gems on his forehead and its jaw was steel with an orange gem on either side. Where eyes were was a strip of a glowing green with red stern eyes glaring out.

It blinked before putting its fist through a wall causing Gimpi to cry in fear. "Where will I find the Waltz? I must complete my mission of destroying them!"

Tycoongirl gasps. "They are not here at the moment and there is no way I am going to let you kill them! Who or WHAT are you?"

"I am the RA01 Alpha unit. Designed to fight and destroy my intended targets. I was meant to be a guard of some sort for the investor but the lab I was created in was shut down suddenly and my making was discontinued. I was the first and only one they ever made and they left me there to rust. I have no emotions, no identity, no reason to live, but now I found my reason. I will kill the head developer Professor Waltz for my creation and dissertation."

Tycoongirl backs away from him as she pulls Gimpi closer. Alpha takes a step forward. "You will now tell me where I can find the Waltz or I will destroy you were you-"

_**BANG!!!  
BANG!!!  
BANG!!!**_

Three bullets bounce off him as Tycoongirl rushes out during the distraction. She heads to Drake who has his guns out and pointing at the intruder. Gimpi starts screaming in fear as Drake takes Tycoongirl by the arm and starts running away while cursing for his ineffective weapons. Alpha picks up a bookcase and throws it after them. It misses and hits the wall causing a loud crash.

Out in the stables, Fenrir's ears twitch. He looks up at the sounds before he starts thrashing at the door to his stable. Fasotou, Roc, and Khan look at him before following his example, each trying to escape so as to see what was causing great distress. In the kitchen, Coco pushes Kiki awake and meows at the sound of shooting. The two kittens scramble around grabbing the attention of other companions. Suddenly alarms start sounding causing Fish and Tanya to jump in the training room as the sounds echo out into the gardens.

Drake steers into another hallway as Tycoongirl screams, "STOP! STOP! You are heading to the Children's Tower!"

Drake curses again and changes course in another direction. He kicks down the door and finds they were in the aquarium room. Fish tanks line the walls as a giant pool with more fishes in it was in the center of the floor. Drake pulls them around the tank as Alpha enters the room. He lifts a chair and tosses it at them. A water meat that was just surfacing is hit by the chair. It dives again with a cry of pain. The laser fish start shooting lasers at the intruder while the ninja fish start throwing shuriken stars. Each knight fish throws a lance aiming for the android that was walking around the tank trying to get to the three that escaped into another hall.

Drake stops at a fork and goes left. He heads into another room and ends up in the green room. It looked like an inside forest with animals and bugs moving about and a river flowing through the gigantic room. "Welcome to Gaia," Drake mutters to himself as he pulls Tycoongirl and the sobbing Gimpi past the animals.

Alpha once again blasts through the doors with a lance in one hand. He runs after them and stomps on a tiger kitten in the process. The kitten meows in pain as the other animals in the room either run away or attack the intruder in order to defend their home.

Drake runs through the treasure room, pass the portrait room, through the library, into the observitory, and up to a dead end in the southern halls. He pants as he pushes Tycoongirl and Gimpi behind a suit of armor and starts shooting at Alpha who was walking toward them.

Drake stands his ground as sweat races down his face. He keeps shooting as the android steps ever closer. 'I guess this is it! Who'd ever thought that my time would come shooting done a homicidal android? I just hope the Tycoongirl will get away.'

Suddenly there was a loud roar as two panther size cats came at the android. One was white with blue eyes while the other was black with yellow eyes. The android was knocked down once again before standing up and throwing the two cats. Clicks were heard as guns appear and mechanical claws come out of the walls. 'TEK???'

The claws grab at Alpha's arms and legs as the guns fire. The bullets have no effect as the android pulls out the claws and destroys the guns. The panthers are back for round two as the white one jumps on his back and the black one attacks from the front aiming for the legs. The two cats are thrown back again and they shrink down to two kittens. Coco and Kiki hit the wall hard as Starry appears leading a group of companions. Snow and Tael attacks the face as Misu rips at his arms and Sprite goes for the blue gem on his chest. Starry starts firing lasers at his back as Misu unleashes a breath of blue and white fire. In anger, Alpha uses the lance to knock them away but barely recovers before Fenrir appears as bites down on his arm. Khan and Fasotou charges in followed by Roc. The four start attacking the android as he pushes back with everything he has. The companions clear as a heavy weight hits Alpha. Alpha gets up to come face to face with an angry dark elf. "You know that terrorism without a license is illegal right? Along with breaking and entering, assault and battery, disturbing the peace, destruction of private property, and attempted murder, so in my right, I can destroy you where you stand."

Fish draws his blade and slashes at Alpha. Alpha was shocked as the blade cuts into his arm. "What? I am supposed to be indestructible! How?"

Tanya appears with Grizzly in her arms. "You were the first made right? Your name is Alpha. You should always know that the first made is always faulty product."

She tosses Grizzly at him. The bear sinks its teeth into his right arm as she pulls her ax and swings at him. Alpha side steps but a thorny whip ties itself around his ankle and yanks him off the floor and into a wall. He looks up to see the Midnight Assassin looking down at him. Lin laughs as he drops a boulder down on him. Alpha dodges as the whip transforms into claymore. The assassin swings the blade and successfully cuts off Alphas left hand. Alpha dodges another attack from Tanya and Fish before looking at his hand. "Faulty?"

He looks up at his enemies. "I see. I must repair and upgrade if I even want to complete my programmed mission. Very well. I shall return."

Alpha breaks a hole in the nearest wall and escapes as Fish, Fenrir, Khan, Fasotou, and the Midnight Assassin chases after him. Roc goes over to Drake and gives a "Wark?" before rubbing his head against the gunman. Drake chuckles as he pets Roc. "Yeah, Yeah. You guys saved us. Good work."

Fish returns. "He's escaped but at least he is gone for now."

Tycoongirl nods before walking up to Drake. "I want to say thank you. If you hadn't showed up, I might have been dead."

Drake looks at her before shaking his head. "It was nothing really. I couldn't stop him."

Tycoongirl shakes her head. "You managed to keep us alive long enough to get saved. That **is **something. No matter how cheesy it sounds."

Drake looks at her and then chuckles. "It does sound cheesy, doesn't it?"

Tycoongirl nods. She looks down at Gimpi who was now sleeping in her arms. 'Looks like this little one is ready for his nap.'

* * *

Everyone managed to get the castle cleaned up just in time for when Roy, Sierra, Gabriel, and Mayla get home. They waved goodbye to the riders and sat back until the others came home. When everyone gets home, they are surprised to see Drake, Tycoongirl, Fish, and the companions all asleep in the sitting room. Drake and Tycoongirl were cuddled together on a couch and Fish was sprawled out in a chair clearly exhausted. Gabriel comes in with an excited Gimpi. Jammy wakes up Drake and Tycoongirl while Majesty tries to get Fish back up. "I have never seen Fish this exhausted before."

When the three were finally awake, Drake yawns and looks at the group. "Where were you all when I was getting myself killed in the south hall way?"

After the story, Mr. and Mrs. Waltz were white as a sheet. Professor Waltz finally speaks. "Alpha was a project paid for by Gambino himself. We were just ironing out the last bugs of what should've been our first success when we lost our investor and had to shut down."

Gabriel tilts here head, "What happened?"

Mrs. Waltz answer with, "Halloween happened. He caused a zombie attack and blew up his own mansion loosing almost everything except for his son. We had no money left to continue our research so we were forced to end it."

Fish nods. "He said he will be back so we should be prepared. Luckily we caused enough damage that it'll take a while to repair. What does RA mean anyway?"

Both Waltz answer. "Robot Adaptoid"

Professor Waltz explains. "He is programmed to watch and mimic fighting moves as well as learn from battling his enemy about their weaknesses. The more he fights, the smarter he gets."

Drake sighs, "Well, at least we are alive for now."

Just as silence reigns, Daisy approaches Gabriel to get Gimpi. Gimpi reaches out for Daisy and cries, "Mama!"

Everyone stares at Gimpi before DXB shouts, "His first word!"

Everyone waits as Gimpi repeats. "Mama!"

Daisy looked like she was struggling with herself. Finally, "Love you, Mama!"

Daisy broke. She grabbed Gimpi out of Gabriel's arms and starts snuggling him. "Oh, I love you too Gimpi! Oh, I love you. I love you. Why do you have a camera?"

DXB answers as she records this moment. "We have never seen you like this before and we probably will never see it again so I am recording this for memory."


	19. A Thief Within

**A Thief Within**

Everyone is spread around the castle, doing who knows what, and Jammy is going through her time of the month. She looked like wreck when she passes by Drake on the couch who was in the living room talking with Lin

"Is there a full moon again?" Drake asks Jammy.

"Shut up."

Jammy continues to next room. Lin notices a change in Drake's behavior.

"You know, you seem kind of edgy lately."

"That's because I'm waiting for the next freak to come right in. This castle keeps attracting them like flies to a garbage can."

"What did you expect? This castle is huge. An entire village can live here. And like the old saying goes, 'It takes an idiot to sink a village.'"

Torus walks in holding a bathroom plug and then asks a question.

"Why was there a plug in a hole at the basement?"

There is a sound of rumble as the castle shook. Drake gives a pessimistic look.

"I think we are about to find out."

* * *

We interrupt this program to give you Lin's Words of Wisdom.

Lin: We do this joke too often, don't we?

This has been Lin's Words of Wisdom.

* * *

The castle had huge cracks and some bandages all over the walls. Professor Waltz was putting cement on the walls to fill the cracks. Jammy was at her edge as she examines the walls. Norman was next to her and decides to ask the question.

"How is it that a bathroom plug is able to stop a sinkhole?"

Jammy sighs. "This castle doesn't go with logic."

Lin flies past. "What does these days?"

Professor Waltz puts away the cement. "We might as well be asleep for the rest of the night. These walls will take an extensive amount of time to repair."

"Sure, you guys can sleep. I, on the other hand, can't because of the stupid full moon!" Jammy yells.

Norman tries to comfort Jammy. "Sorry, Jammy. Hey, maybe you can sleep during the day since everybody will be working on repairing the walls."

"Maybe. We'll see."

The three head off to their rooms.

* * *

The full moon brightens the starry night sky. The sound of howling is heard in the distance. The castle is quiet with nothing but the sounds of snoozing coming from the residents (actually, Torus' snoring can be heard throughout the third floor). DXB walks down the hallways with Kiki on her head. She keeps her distance away from Jammy, because of her grumpiness and she is currently fighting with Tanya. None of the three sisters know the disaster that is about to happen.

Outside the castle, the Midnight Assassin stands on one of the graves in the cemetery. She looks around the castle grounds for any intruders. There is a sound. She jumps out of the cemetery and looks around. There is no one around, or so it seems. Up on the castle walls, a black figure slides behind one of the towers to avoid detection from the assassin. The figure appears to be a female with green hair, green eyes, black coat, black pants and shoes, carrying a duffel bag. She sneaks through a window and makes her way to the fifth floor corridor. A green creature jumps out of the duffel bag. It was the size of the woman's head and had a leaf with a long stem attached to its head.

The two scurry around the castle, avoiding any detection whatsoever. Sneaking past ever camera, staying away from breakable objects, and slipping past what appears to be wolf in a ripped pink dress. The figure gets to the seventh floor when she sees a dark elf guarding a door. She smiles. _There must be something valuable if that elf is guarding the door,_ she thought. She pulls out a harp and begins to play a song.

Fish was guarding the door to Majesty's room. He is prepared for any attack. Standing tall, eyes open, ears sharp. Speaking of which, he is hearing something. It sounds like music. Soothing music. The night sky seems more beautiful than ever. Fish falls asleep on his feet, giving the figure access to the room. She looks around noticing that it was just a bedroom that a female elf was sleeping in. She looks at a shelf and notices a few gems that were placed on stands. The figure (screw it, it's pretty obvious now that she's a thief) pulled out a jewelers lens to examine the gems. _Holy crap! They're real!_ Finding her treasure, the thief quietly sneaks off with the gems in her duffel bag.

The thief finds her green friend examining a door made out of gold and silver.

"Wow," whispers the thief, "good find, Humonk. There must be something valuable behind this door."

Humonk salutes to its partner and jumps into the duffel bag. The thief looks into the room were Sapphire quietly snoozes. She looks around seeing many objects to take. Which item has more value than the other? She looks at a vase and picks it up. Suddenly, there are sounds of jingling as a red fairy buzzes around her head. The thief swings the vase at the jingle ball and places it upside-down trapping the fairy. Snow hears the jingle sounds and begins to chirp. Sapphire gets up to see what her feather friend peeping. After rubbing her eyes, she sees the thief. _Oh shoot!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sapphire slams a red button near her bed, which had the label 'Emergency Button: Press and get hell out of there!'

* * *

The sirens went off alerting everyone in the castle. Lin comes out of a cupboard confused by the sound. "I didn't do anything! ... yet."

"Holy crap!" Norman screams as he runs out of his room in pajamas and a baseball bat. Davis comes out in his boxers with sledgehammer. Drake bursts out of his room fully dressed with his pistols out, pointing at Norman and Davis. The two humans immediately drop their weapons and hold up their hands.

"What the hell is going on?!" Torus comes out of his room furious. Norman, Drake, and Davis stand in horror as they look at Torus. Drake, then, looks at Torus with disapproval and asks "So, you go commando?"

"Yeah, so?" Torus looks down. "Oh. Excuse me." Torus goes back into his room.

Meanwhile on the fourth room, DXB comes out of her room angry.

"Damn it! And just when it was getting good."

Jammy, who was still in her wolf form, runs up to DXB.

"There you are! Have you been looking into Davis' dreams, again?"

"Yep."

"Jammy! DragonXBird!" Jenny runs up to the sisters. "Something happened! Someone made off with Majesty's jewels!"

"WHAT!? There was a thief!?" Jammy shouts.

"Yeah. She's yelling at Fish at the moment."

The intercom turns on as Sapphire's voice is heard.

"HEY! Where are you clowns!? A thief just ran out of my room and is now trying to escape! Someone do something before she gets away!"

DragonXBird pulls out the Summoning Tome, which is black at the moment. "Looks like we can still catch him or her."

"Right. I guess I find a way to rub off some anger." Jammy says.

* * *

The thief looks around hoping to find a way out. But it was hard to think when the siren is making so much noise.

"Damn it! There were so many windows when I was creeping around, but now I can't find a single one of them!"

She soon hears sounds down the hall. "Hurry! My radar states that the offender is close by!" The thief picks a direction hoping to shake off her chasers. She runs down the stairs until she was at ground floor. Humonk points at the front doors.

"Perfect! Our way out!"

A sound of thunder is heard. A cannonball smashes through the ground floor into the basement, right in front of the thief. She looks up to see Lin flying towards her. He grabs the thief coat.

"I may have missed the shot but now I'm a monkey on your back." Lin smiles.

A huge black shadow comes out of the hole in the basement realizing it can grab a 'playmate' for Demented. It sees the thief and reaches to grab her. Immediately, the thief pries Lin off and puts him in the shadow's hand. The shadow goes back down to the basement with Lin screaming. She runs back up stairs.

"Well, looks like we won't be able to get out through the front door." She says.

They make their way to the third floor. She finds a porn magazine and puts it in her duffel bag.

"This might be useful in the future."

"Come on! I heard footsteps!" The three humans, Tycoongirl, and Torus comes in the hallway. Tycoongirl takes a good look at the thief and remembers something. "Hey, I saw her at the jewelry store back when we were shopping at Barton! She has to be the thief!"

(Reference: Story four)

Torus grits his teeth. "I may not see eye-to-eye with my cousin, but one thing that both dark elf families can't tolerate is criminals. Especially thieves!"

Drake looks at Torus. "I thought you said you couldn't hit girls."

"She's an exception."

"Great. Now let's stop talking and get her!" Davis says.

The thief runs up to the group clutching the duffel bag with Humonk in it.

"Is she playing 'Chicken'?" Norman asks.

"Let's see." Drake starts shooting at the thief. She dodges each shoot that Drake fires. Then, she jumps over the group's heads and into the foyer. "Probably, considering that there are windows that she can escape through."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Torus yells. "GET HER!"

The thief makes it to the foyer, only to get tackled by a huge raven. The raven slams the thief on the ground and tries to peck her eyes. The duffel bag falls to the floor and Humonk tumbles out. A few items fall out of the duffel bag: two of the stolen gems, a slingshot, and a wooden hammer. Humonk grabs the hammer and smacks the raven off his partner. The raven stumbles a bit on the ground. It was able to get and flies behind DXB who was holding the Summoning Tome.

"So, there are Majesty's gems." She says. "In that case, you must pay for your crimes."

DXB returns the raven in the tome, and then prepares to summon another creature of the night. The thief grabs the slingshot, aims, and shoots at DXB. The Summoning Tome is shot out of DXB's hands. The thief tackles DXB and wrestles her to the ground.

"Hurry, Humonk! Gather the loot back into the bag!"

Humonk does so. Davis comes in the foyer. "Damn, she's fast!" He stops to see the two girls fighting on the floor. Drake, Norman, Tycoongirl, and Torus soon come in. They see the girls fighting as well.

"Great! This is our chance to get her!" Tycoongirl says.

Norman looks at Davis. "Davis, are you okay?"

Davis was stone cold. He hasn't seen a sexy catfight in a long time.

"Oh, COME ON! This isn't the perfect time to think dirty thoughts!" Drake yells.

Torus punches Davis at the back of the head to snap him out of it. Humonk gets the gems and equipment back into the duffel bag. The thief tosses DXB off of her and heads back to Humonk. "Hold it right there!" She turns around to see Jammy, Jenny, and Sapphire. "Sorry, but I can't let you go after you try to rob Sapphire." She turns again to see the Riders. She spins around realizing she was surrounded by all the residents of the castle. And Majesty is not happy.

"We can end this peacefully. You give me back my gems, give yourself up, and you won't get hurt." Majesty says.

"Sorry, but I have my own way of ending this peacefully." The thief holds her hand out to her companion and commands, "Humonk, the Enchanted Strings."

Humonk pulls a harp out of the bag and throws the Enchanted Strings to its partner. The thief catches it and the harp turns into a violin. She begins to play.

"Stop right there." Drake fires his gun. Sierra does the same.

The thief dodges the shots without missing a beat. The two gunmen aim again as Torus and Tanya lounges at the thief.

"I always wanted a head of the thief." She giggles. She blinks and her surroundings change. She sees Prince Gaspian (who is much older by now) reaching out to her. Tails Doll Curse becomes calm as she happily hugs her friend.

Torus also stops. The gunmen cease fire. In fact, everyone lowers their weapons as they become mesmerize by the songs melody. The thief looks to her left and sees Fish with earmuffs.

"Prepared this time, huh?" She tosses the Enchanted Strings to Humonk. Humonk throws the bag at its partner and continues the melody. She pulls a few knives out and throws them at Majesty. In a flash, Fish changes course and shields Majesty. The next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall.

"Whoops! Sorry! I'm not good at knife throwing. But then again, I wasn't intending to kill your friend." Fish growls at the thief. "Hey, don't be angry at me. You should be worried about yourself."

She points at a direction. Fish looks in front of him. He was pinned up against the wall with Majesty! Realizing how awkward the position was, his face became as red as a tomato. The thief hears footsteps and looks to her right as Davis comes at her. She dodges the sledgehammer.

"Sorry, but I don't have much of a taste in classical music." Davis says.

"No, but I do know your weakness." The thief pulls out the porn magazine from her bag and holds it up to Davis. He becomes stone cold, again, and drops his hammer. The thief throws the magazine for the undependable man, grabs the sledgehammer and throws it at the stain glass window of a rose. The sledgehammer shatters the window into small pieces.

"Come on, Humonk. It's time for us to depart."

Humonk jumps on the thief shoulders, still playing the song, and they escape through the shattered window. They land on the ground outside the castle. _Finally, home free. _Or were they? She stops to see her last obstacle: The Midnight Assassin. Humonk runs off to give the thief some room. The two prepare for battle.

The thief pulls out a slingshot and fires at the Midnight Assassin. The assassin whips out her whip and smacks the projectiles away. The Midnight Assassin hurls the tip of her whip at the thief. The thief dodges. _I'm getting tired of this. Let's end this quickly!_

"Humonk! Play the Enchanted Str-"

Before she finishes her command, she realizes that Humonk was still playing the Enchanted Strings. There were four familiars nearby who were already mesmerized by the song. She turns around and sees the assassin who was not affected by the song. The thief was shocked. This assassin was more than a professional. Realizing that she was outmatched, she grabs the sledgehammer, which was lying on the ground, and throws it at the assassin. While the assassin dodges the sledgehammer, the thief makes a break for Humonk. The Midnight Assassin pulls up her whip. The thief falls to the ground as it appears that the tip of the whip has wrapped around her leg. Humonk sees its partner and drops the violin to rescue her. With the music gone, the familiars snap out of their confusion. They see the thief and her companion and took after them. Khan and Fenrir stop Humonk and trap it. Roc catches the thief in the air and Fasotou takes the duffel bag. Once the two familiars landed on the ground, Roc sits on the thief. The Midnight Assassin goes up to Fasotou, pets him, and retrieves the gems from the duffel bag.

"I get the feeling it's all downhill from here on out." The thief says dreadfully.

* * *

That morning, everyone gathered around the thief who was tied to a chair. Her companion, Humonk, was in a birdcage with Kiki and Coco sitting on top of it.

"So, what do we do with her?" Drake asks.

"Don't know." Jammy says.

"You seem to be calmer than usual." Norman says. "You were extremely grumpy when there's a full moon out."

"I know. That Enchanted String must have relaxed my nerves." Jammy says.

Mayla thinks for a moment. "Well, Majesty did say she wanted to end this peacefully."

Jammy got an idea. "Hey, since Majesty was the one that was robbed, she'll decide what we do with the thief."

Majesty looks down at the thief. "Well, I'm going to need to know her name."

The thief blinks in confusion but answers anyways. "It's Elise."

"Why do you need to know her name?" Davis asks.

"Because I got a perfect solution. I was very upset when she took my gems, but that lovely music reminded me of the good times and now I feeling very generous." Majesty says with a smile. "With the damage she has caused and the crime she has committed, I feel this would be the proper punishment."

Majesty pulls out a maids outfit. Everyone was silent.

"AWESOME!" Davis yells.

"You're kidding me!" Elise says.

"It's either that or the dungeon." Jammy says. "Trust me; staying near Demented is more like hell than being a maid."

Lin comes tumbling in looking like a wreck. He stumbles towards the middle of the crowd and turns to Jammy.

"I just want to let you know that Demented is fully entertained for the next three weeks."

After Lin makes his statement he passes out on the ground.

"All right, you convinced me." Elise says grimly.


	20. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween**

There were decorations everywhere: balloons, streamers, and… and a sign that says "Happy Birthday?"

"Ta-da!" Davis sidesteps revealing a bunch of costumes in a standing. "I realized that there are no targets in the target range that helps you practice with your axe. So, I bought whatever was left at the costume shop."

"Oh boy!" Tanya gleefully says. She immediately starts chopping away.

"Great. Now we have an even bigger reason to duck our heads." Drake says holding a cup of punch.

Explanation: On October 31, the Retro family celebrates Halloween and Tails Doll Curse's birthday. Tanya is always excited about this day because she gets presents, cake, candy, and the ability to terrorize people without getting yelled at. Such happiness keeps Tanya satisfied and prevents her from chasing anyone for next month.

Tanya cuddles her new stuff animals. "Thank you, everyone! I'm going to take these little ones upstairs."

"Don't take too long, Tanya!" Jammy calls to her. "The Haunted House is getting set up and the people are coming out!"

"Don't worry! I'm not going to miss my chance to scare the crap out of people!"

Elise was in her black coat with Humonk in her duffel bag. "I'm heading out."

"Hold it!" Jammy stops her. "Did you clean the windows?"

"Yep."

"The dishes?"

"Yep."

"Are the animals in the stable fed?"

"Just yours. The riders set off to see if they could see the midnight raid. And everything is prepared in the Haunted House."

"All right. You can go."

"Thank you."

After Elise leaves, Drake walks up to Jammy. "Are you sure it's okay to let her go like that? She still owes us big time."

"It's fine." Jammy smiles. "If she doesn't come back, then the Midnight Assassin will hunt her down."

"Fair enough."

* * *

A young man with long, blonde hair in a warlock outfit was with two friends. One of his friends was dress as a vampire. The other was a knight. The three head down a long path through the woods.

"Dude, that costume looks just like the one that Barton Regulars are wearing." The warlock says.

"It is." The knight answers. "This was an old hand-me-down that one of the knights wanted to get rid of. He says it's because you can't get respect when you look like a momma's boy."

"He should talk to Leon." The vampire says.

The warlock looks at his vampire friend. "You guys got your costumes the easy way. You didn't even have to go and buy one."

The knight smirks. "Yeah, you are just going as yourself."

"And nobody notices." The vampire says.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" The knight asks.

"That's what this flyer says." The warlock says holding a flyer.

They soon come to the end of the road to see a huge castle. In front was a black, rickety old house. There was a vampire with pink hair (DragonXBird) standing behind a booth at the front of the door. There was a white cat (Kiki) in a witch outfit was sitting on top of the booth.

"Hello. Are you here for the Haunted House?" DragonXBird asks.

"Yeah." The warlock answers. He pulls out some gold to pay for the fee. "Here you go."

"Hold on. We have to wait until the one the groups of people comes out." DragonXBird says.

"Are you sure that this place is scary?" The vampire asks. "I don't want to spend my money on some cheap machinery."

DXB leans over at the vampire. "Don't worry. I'm a vampire just like you. I know what scary is."

The three stood there amazed. DXB was the first person to point out that one of them was an actual vampire.

The vampire amazement quickly went away. "Figures. It takes one to know one."

A maniacal laugh is heard (most likely Tanya) as a group of people run out of the exit screaming "RUN! SHE'S (obscured) CRAZY!" They continue to run into the woods, fading away.

"Okay. You can go in."

The three look at each other then stood up start as they enter the house.

* * *

The floor boards were creaking, cobwebs were everywhere, doors all around the wall, and there was a chandelier dangling over their heads. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the room where you could hear growling sounds. There is a staircase that leads to the second floor with more doors. The three look around the house.

"Well this doesn't look to bad." The vampire says.

"Yeah, this place is huge." The knight says with excitement. "Where should we look first?"

"Why don't we split up and check each room individually." The warlock answers.

"Okay. I'll go to the right on the second floor." The vampire says.

"I'll check the left." The warlock says.

The knight nods. "Then that leaves me with the foyer. All right then, good luck."

The knight goes to one of the doors and slowly goes in. The other two head up stairs. They stop to look around.

"Yep. Same old, same old." The vampire says unimpressed. "See ya soon, Joseph."

The vampire soon walked off and Joseph shakes his head. He heads down on the second floor until he got to the door at the end. He opens it and looks in. It looks like a room that belongs to a duchess. There was a canopy bed, a dresser with a vanity case and a broken mirror on it. There were some elegant-looking clothing in the closet that looked like they haven't been moved in years. In fact, the entire place looked like it hasn't been touched in decades. Cobwebs were everywhere in the room and there is an inch of dust on the table.

"Wow. They at least did great on the details."

There appears to be doors with small windows that lead to a balcony outside. Joseph opens the door and walks out. He gets to the wood railing and looks up at the sky. It is cloudy and windy. _Strange. It didn't seem like it was going to rain today._

Joseph turns around but does not go back into the room. Something caught his eye. Something was standing above the door. A flash lighting reveals a woman in a black tunic. Joseph gasps as the woman lunges right at him. He dives into the room to dodge the woman. Joseph rolls on the floor and stops on his hands and knees. He looks back to see the woman walking towards him. He gets up, grabs the broken mirror, and, with all his might, throws it at the woman. The woman jumps over the mirror and lands right on Joseph pinning him on the floor. Joseph is stun with fear as looks at the woman. Her eyes (sockets) widen when she took a good look at him. Joseph pushes the woman off and runs out of the room.

Joseph runs out of the room and into the foyer. His knight friend runs out of one of the rooms. Howling is heard.

"Jorgen!"

"Joseph?!" The knight looks up in awe. He runs upstairs to his friend. "There is a werewolf in that room, and I swear to God it's real."

"It's real!?"

"Actually, I think it use to be a chick!"

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" The vampire was wrestling something on his head. He throws it on the ground. It was a black stitched-up bear with red eyes, and large teeth and claws. The vampire grabs a suit of armor near his friends. "Eat this!" He throws the suit of armor at the psychotic teddy bear. The bear catches it and does just that. It, then, belches the helmet back up.

"Whelp, I'm freaked out now." Jorgen says.

"Oh really?" A voice is heard. They look down at the hole to see a small creature with a wide grin and a jester-shaped head coming out. "Eh hee hee hee hee hee! You have seen nothing yet!" The door behind them swings open as a life-size doll in preppy clothes was sitting on the chair. The creature flies next to her. "Oh sweetie, I found some "playmates" for you."

The doll's eyes open as she looks up at the men. "Oh, I don't want playmates." She gets up and pulls out an axe. "What I want is…THEIR HEADS!!! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"SWEET MOTHER-"

"RUN!!"

The three run downstairs. The doll throws the axe which misses the men and cuts the rope holding the chandelier. The chandelier hits the floor, cracking it up. The vampire falls after feeling the shock of the collision.

"VLAD!"

The chandelier heads down into the basement. Vlad grabs hold of the floor as the part below him falls down into the dark abyss. He looks down and sees what was making those growling noises in the hole: a three-headed hellhound. Joseph and Jorgen immediately pull up their vampire friend before the hound grabbed him. The three head towards the door only to be stopped by the doll with the axe. They run to right, went through the door, and down a long, dark hallway. Soon, they came to a room with a fireplace. They hear her voice.

"Joseph, Jorgen, and Vlad. They sound just like the heads I already have!"

Above the fireplace, there were three mounted heads with their names placed below them: Norman, Drake, and Davis.

"AH HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Well, that did it. Screaming at the top of their lungs (and losing their dignity), the men ran out of the room and outside the Haunted House.

"RUN! SHE'S (obscured) CRAZY!"

The three continue to run into the woods, fading away. A group of four looked at each other, then up at DXB.

"I recommend you go as a group." She says.

* * *

**Fifteen-minute break.**

"Damn, my butt itches." Drake complains. "It's already hard enough to stand in place for a long amount of time."

"Look on the bright side," Norman says, "at least we're getting a lot of money for this."

Davis stretches. "Man, this is the best deal I had for a long time.

DXB was near the front door counting the money. Tycoongirl comes with the cash box.

"So, how much did we make so far?" Tycoongirl asks.

"About twenty-five thousand gold." DXB answers.

"With a fee of 250 gold!? Are there really that many that like to get the crap scared out of them!?"

"Yep."

"That reminds me, how were you able to tame Cerberus?"

"Steaks and really short leash."

Jammy, in her werewolf form, was in the ground floor foyer with Lin, Humonk, and Elise. She was looking at a statue.

"You stole a statue of Gambino from some Halloween party."

"I call it my own kind of Trick or Treating." Elise says. "They said it was made out of sugar that cost three hundred thousand gold."

Humonk was sitting on the shoulders. It snaps off the nose and eats it.

"Now it's crap worth thirty pieces of gold." Lin says smiling.

* * *

The Midnight Assassin was thinking for a moment. That man named Joseph; he looked just like the man she knew long ago. A man with great pride. A man with great skill. The man that betrayed her long ago. But it can't be him. It has been so long. Maybe, maybe he's a descendent. If that is true then there is to only get revenge.

The Midnight Assassin gets up and runs down through the woods. Hopefully, she can still catch him. She runs through the woods, through the towns, and soon, she was at the gate. The Midnight Assassin looks and sees the three men in the golf course. What luck! They haven't gone into Barton yet. This is her chance.

The men were joking around. "Are you kidding me!? You were screaming like a little girl with the rest of us when we saw those mounted heads." Jorgen laughs.

"I was not scared. They were human heads, not vampire heads." Vlad says.

Joseph sighs. "Okay, I'll admit it. They got us good."

"Yeah, the werewolf looked so real." Jorgen says.

"That's nothing." Vlad says. "You should have seen the hellhound. How did they make it seem so realistic?"

THUMP! The three look behind them. The Midnight Assassin was right behind them.

"Hey, it's one of the attractions in the Haunted House. That phantom girl." Joseph says.

The Midnight Assassin lashes at Joseph with her whip. It strikes Joseph at the cheek.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Vlad realize something. "Hey, if she's an attraction for the Haunted House, then what is she doing her."

The three looked at the woman. The Midnight Assassin walks towards them.

"Dear God, she is a phantom! A real phantom!" Josephs shouts.

"Run for it!" Jorgen yells.

The three try to run from the assassin. She lashes out her whip and it grabs Joseph's leg.

"Joseph!" Vlad yells.

"Save yourself! Go!" Joseph shouts.

Vlad and Jorgen stood for a while, but then grabbed Joseph's arms.

"No way, man! You think we chicken out, now!" Jorgen yells "We went through a Haunted House, for crying out loud!"

"This isn't the Haunted House! This is real!" Joseph shouts.

"So? You think we're going to dump you now!?" Vlad yells.

Joseph looks at the Midnight Assassin and notices something. She had scars on her chest. Was this woman blaming him for those scars?

"Hold it, guys! Look!" He points at the scars. "She has scars all over her."

Jorgen looks. "Yeah, so?"

Joseph untangles himself. "Someone hurt her, and she's blaming me."

"Seriously?" Vlad says.

Joseph gets up and looks at her. "Look, I know you're in pain. Someone hurt you, right? And everything is never the same after that. Like my father." The Midnight Assassin stops to hear him out. "My father hurt my mother, and she was never the same after that. They got a divorce and, well, she thought all men were bad so she never wanted to see me again." Joseph couldn't speak his sentences clearly but the Midnight Assassin was able to understand what he was saying. "But I'm different. I swore never to become my father. Look at me. If I only cared about myself would I have told my friends to save themselves? I'm better than the man my father was, and I want to continue to be that way."

The Midnight Assassin thinks for a moment, then came to a conclusion. Descendent or not, she couldn't find it in herself to harm him. It sounds corny, but in his eyes he was telling the truth. The Midnight Assassin nods at Joseph and runs off. Someday, somehow, she will get her revenge. For now, she will retire to the castle until she finds a sign, a way to get her revenge. She finally gets back to the castle where everyone was waiting.

"There you are!" Jammy says. "It's almost time to open up."

"Yeah, yeah! We still have a little bit of Halloween left." Tanya says excitedly.

"Then, let's get this show on the road." Davis says.

The Midnight Assassin sees Davis and decides to get her pent up energy out of the way. She starts strangling Davis with her whip.

"HELP!"

"Okay." DXB says. She rips Davis' pants off.

"How is that helping?!" Drake asks.

"Sorry, my daytime form does it a lot and I just wanted to try it out."

Tanya giggles. "This has been a great Halloween/Birthday."

**As stated before, Happy Halloween!**


	21. Too Sexy For a Title

**Too Sexy For a Title**

The castle was silent (for a change), so Lin on the third floor decided to break the silence by singing.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes.

She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes.

She'll be coming around the mountain; she'll be coming around the mountain,

She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes.

She'll be riding six white horses when she comes.

She'll be riding six white horses when she comes.

She'll be bouncing, she'll be naked, and we'll give her a spanking,

She'll be riding six white horses when she comes."

As Lin finishes his last verse, Drake appears behind him preparing to pistol whip the chao. Meanwhile downstairs on the first floor, Jammy and DXB were pouting while Davis was reading a porn magazine. Norman sees the two sisters pouting and decides to throw in the question.

"What's up with you girls?"

"The toaster blew up, someone stole some panties from DXB, there are cows on the fourth floor, and it's Monday." Jammy says angrily.

DXB pulls out an axe. "If I catch the person who has my unmentionables, he or she will not live to see their next birthday."

Davis puts away his magazine. "You two should get your head in gear. Who knows what kind of random event will occur?"

No sooner did he say that, a feminine person with purple skin and short hair comes in and shouts:

"Heya, couz! Do you know where I can find a good gas station? Because I need someone to fill me up!" (Hoo-hoo!)

The group is stunned by the sudden outburst of their unannounced guest. The girl's clothes appeared to be made out of cobwebs. She had a cobweb hairpiece and Victorian shoes. After processing all of this, Jammy expression drops to uneasy look, followed by an "Ooooooooooooooooooooooo……" Realizing this, Norman decides to ask the question.

"Jammy, who is this?"

"This," Jammy begins regretfully, "this is Celestica."

"Ooooooooooo, what handsome looking men." Celestica says examining them. She gets a closer look at Davis. "This one seems very sexy."

"Back off, cousin! He's mine!" DXB yells.

Drake comes in wiping his pistol. He looks up to see the new character.

"Who's this?"

"This is Celestica." Norman answers. "She is another cousin. Apparently, Jammy and DXB seem a little upset about this one."

Jammy immediately responds to Norman's statement. "She's from the seducer family." Drake, Norman, and Davis steps back from Celestica. "The seducer family has a history of doing nothing but have sex with other people. The main purpose for every member is trying to have more babies than the other; and let me tell you, this is not the tradition the Retro family is very proud of."

Davis thinks for a moment. "Aren't vampires in the same family as seducers?"

"Yes and even they are reduced to wearing paper bags over their heads by the mere presences of a seducer." Jammy says angrily.

"Speaking of which…" DXB pulls out a paper bag and starts cutting holes.

Celestica grows angry. "Oh come on! At least I'm not my uncle Albert who brought in that one girl thirteen years ago, and asked her to bend over and…"

* * *

Elise was dusting the knickknacks in the fifth floor foyer in the maids outfit. Humonk had sponges on its feet and was skating on the floor. It stopped to dunk its feet in a bucket of soapy water every once in a while. Torus was looking through some magazines on the couch. He found one that seems very odd to him.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Majesty comes in the foyer with Fish. The two hear Torus yell and went to see what was up.

"What are you yelling about this time?" Majesty asks.

"This!" Torus shows the picture to her. "Is it possible for women to bend this way?!"

Fish eyes widen and so did Majesty's as she starts to blush. Fish decides to point out the obvious. "That belongs to Davis."

Disgusted, Torus drops the magazine onto the floor. Humonk zips past and picks up the magazine.

"Well, **that** is going to burn into my memory forever."Majesty says upset.

Torus closes his eyes, crosses his arms, and says, "That's why women should stay in the kitchen."

Right when he finishes his sentence, Elise appears behind him with a broom.

* * *

"…so now every time Master Retro sees him he either releases the hounds or let Tails Doll Curse attack him."

The three humans are dumbstruck by the story. Jammy had her hand on her face as she rubs her eyes. DXB had a paper bag over her head. Coco, who had just appeared a few minutes ago, also had a bag over its head.

"I guess you can't call it a virgin sorority anymore, can you?" Drake finally says.

"Why, out of all the family members, did it have to be someone from your family?" Jammy asks infuriated.

Celestica giggles with her hands behind her back. "Your fault, wolfie, since you decided to…"

"I KNOW!"

Tycoongirl comes in with a freshly baked pumpkin pie. "I made pie!"

Drake pushes her back into another room. "Now is not the time to make that announcement."

When Tycoongirl (who's confused) and Drake leave the room, Majesty and Fish show up in the room.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stop her?" Fish asks his mistress.

"It's fine, Fish. He actually deserved that after he made tha-" Majesty stops to see Celestica in the room. "WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?!"

DXB lifts the bag from her head. "Has the fireworks started yet?"

Jammy answers Majesty. "The same reason everyone else is here. Well, almost the same reason."

"Don't worry. I haven't got to anyone, yet." Celestica says. She, then yawns and rubs her stomach. "Though I am starving. Got any hot dogs I can chew on."

"Will you stop with the sex crap?" Norman yells.

Davis looks at Norman. "Why? I'm okay with it."

"That's just you, Davis. I'm not a pervert."

Davis shrugs. "So, I hear this all the time with the girls I hung out with back on our world."

Celestica goes up to Davis with a notepad and pen. "Really? What kind of positions can your kind do in your world?"

Jammy grabs Celestica around the neck. "We are not going there!"

Torus comes in rubbing his head. "Damn maid and her broom."

Celestica zooms and wraps her arms around Torus. "Hey, handsome! Want to really test your strength?"

Torus' scream can be heard throughout the castle (the scream also shook it). "WHAT THE **HELL **IS **SHE** DOING **HERE**?!"

Jammy answers. "She's here because some of the family members are here."

"And we're going to let her stay here?!"

"Unfortunately, yes because I'm afraid of what she might do at the towns."

Majesty comes in on the conversation. "She has a point, cousin. It's already bad enough that her branch mortifies the family."

Torus gives a deep sigh. "Fine, as long as she stays ten feet away from me."

"Oh, don't be like that. You don't mean it." Celestica says with a cute puppy face.

"Yes, I do! I know your family too well!" Torus yells.

"All right then." Celestica pulls out a giant, red hammer. There was a black broken heart on the front and back of the hammer with spikes on the sides. She smacks Torus with it and chains him up. "Does anyone know where I can find a room?"

"Put him down!" Majesty yells.

"What was that?!" Norman asks out of shock.

DXB explains while Coco plays with its paper bag. "That would be the Heartbreaker. Celestica uses it to sedate her victims."

"We'll find you a room as soon as you put Torus down." Jammy says calmly.

"All right." Celestica drops the unconscious Torus. She pulls out a small bat and shows it to the group. "We're going to need a room for two. Batty here is staying with me."

Davis was awestruck. "Did she just pulled that out of her-"

"Yep." Norman answers quickly.

* * *

Wiping her forehead, Elise finished cleaning the fifth floor. She hears her captors coming in with a rather strange looking person.

"Is she a vampire?" Elise asks.

"Worse. She's a seducer." Norman answers.

Elise steps back in shock then burst out, "There is no way in hell I'm cleaning after her."

"Don't worry. We won't force you to do that." Majesty says calmly. "I'm not heartless."

Davis looks at Majesty oddly. "You know, you and Torus sure got along well a few moments ago. What's up with that?"

"There are just some things that both dark elf branches can agree upon." Majesty explains.

Davis thinks for a moment. "Like the seducer branch is the embarrassment of the family?"

"Yep, that's a good example." Majesty says.

Jammy opens a door. Her eyes widen then went back to normal as she steps aside. "I guess this room will do."

"Yay! It's perfect!" Celestica runs right in.

"What's in there?" Norman asks.

"You don't want to know." Jammy says disgusted.

Drake comes in to see the two humans, the two sisters, and Majesty in the foyer.

"Where's your guard?" Drake asks.

"Taking Torus to his room after an attack from Celestica." Majesty answers.

"She's still here?"

"Yes and she is staying so she won't do anything crazy at the towns." DXB says to Drake.

Elise picks up the cleaning supplies and opens the door. Before she went through, Gabriel charges in the foyer and looks around franticly. Her weapons were out and ready for battle.

"Where is it?! I feel it! Profanity is in the air!" She exclaims.

Celestica comes out of the room. "Do we have any chocolate and strawberries I can take in here?"

"YOU!" Gabriel shoots an arrow at Celestica. Celestica smacks the arrow away with her Heartbreaker. Gabriel pulls out her staff and starts attacking Celestica, who is blocking it with her Heartbreaker. "Out of all the people in Gaia, you had to be here?!?"

Celestica jumps back. "Sorry couz, but I'm here to make my mark, which is going to attract a lot of boys."

"Oh no, you won't!" The two continue to fight in the foyer. Tanya comes in happily.

"Yay! Fight time!" She jumps right in with her axe.

"No no no no! I just clean this room." Elise cries out.

"Sorry Elise, but you got yourself into this mess so you might as well suck it up." Drake says.

Eustace comes in to ask his adoptive mother for something. However, there was something in the battle that caught his eye. "That's just wrong." The group notices Eustace and looks up at the fight. They all freak out from the scene.

"Other room! Other room!" Jammy says as she pushes Eustace out of the room.

"Dammit, Celestica! Keep your clothes on!" DXB yells.

"But it feels so good." Celestica says.

Blood was coming out of Davis' nose. "Sweet awesomeness. If we had some mud right now, we would have our very own Bikini Mud Wrestling Competition."

"BLASPHEMY!" Gabriel tackles Davis to the ground.

(A/N: Due to the amount of sexual jokes, (I'm really not good with sexual humor) we are unable to continue with the rest of the story. Instead we will throw in the last line of the story.)

Drake turns to everybody. "We might as well look on the bright side, at least we now know who's the black sheep."


	22. Dark and Dangerous

**Dark and Dangerous**

Roy hops of Roc and yawns as he and his team finally reach the castle. He looks back with a smile as Mayla holds a white egg close to her chest. "Well, the black one was all sold out but at least they had this white one instead."

Sierra looks over at them as she leads Fenrir to the stable. "What are you going to do with it? You already have a familiar and you can't do anything with another."

Mayla shoots her an indignant look before it turns thoughtful. She looks down at the egg before a cute smile alights her face. "I'll send it to Nuro! It may be small, but I think he'll like it. Too bad we can't find anything bigger to send him. I would've loved for him to join."

Sierra nods in understanding. The memory of their separated team was still fresh in her memory. Suddenly a scream from deep in the castle echoes throughout. Sierra pulls her guns and rushes inside followed by Mayla who conjured up a giant hammer; Roy just follows after them at a brisk walk with a big grin still showing on his face.

* * *

Everyone in the whole castle was rushing into DXB's room. They stop upon seeing the room. The three humans from earth were looking as they see one side of the room covered in toys with a beautiful, baby blue, antique bureau. On the other side there were black shelves with weapons and books loading it. There was a chest sitting there with a 'DO NOT OPEN' written in red on it. Last there was a strange black sarcophagus with blue and red gems adorning it. Down the center of the room was a white table with a crystal ball on it. Up against the center wall was a canopy bed with white blankets and red and blue pillows. There were candles on the walls lighting the room. The ceiling was black with glowing stars on it that made it look like there was a night sky there instead of a ceiling. Roy finally catches up and looks around before looking up. "Well, cous'? What are you doing up there?"

Everyone looks up to see Dragona Extreme Birdra, standing upside down on the ceiling. She was, from the waist down, a spider; a red spider to be more exact. She had a red sleeveless top covering her chest that seems to be connected to her spider body. Other than that, she seemed fine except that she was pissed. "I hate me!"

Davis jumps at the sight of tears on his girlfriend and tries to coax her down. "You're okay! You look beautiful."

DXB comes down and stands in front of him glaring. "I don't care if I'm beautiful. I HATE spiders! I am now part arachnid."

Davis tries to calm her down. "How did this happen?"

DXB sniffs before pointing a pendant that was on the floor. It looked like a black crescent moon. It was outline in gold with red veins running through it. Davis looks at it before DXB speaks. "The Nightmare had some kind of effect on the Death Whisper so I can't change back until my powers calm down."

Drake arches an eyebrow. "Nightmare? Death Whisper? What baloney are you spouting?"

"None?"

Jammy shakes her head. "What DXB is saying is that the pendant is called Nightmare. DXB is like Dractina and The Midnight Assassin in that she carries the Death Whisper which is a dark and powerful plague that if you don't learn to control it properly, either it'll turn you into a dangerous shadow monster, literally turn you into a walking skeleton, or rot you from the inside out. People have gone insane when they try to contain it."

"DXB is plagued?!?"

Daisy lays her hand on Davis' shoulder. "Calm yourself. She can control the plague very well. She doesn't have the marks like the others have."

Drake looks at DXB "Marks?"

"Black tattoos or markings that look like tribal markings on the skin."

DXB smiles. "Only true masters can control it like I do. Anyway, I have to wait for the form to reverse. The nightmare is a relic that was sold a while back. Once on, you are forced to face your worst nightmare. THAT is where the problem lies. I'm stuck in this form for a while until I can calm my power just enough to change back."

Davis lets out a breath of relief that he wasn't going to lose his girlfriend anytime soon. He then looks her up and down and Majesty gets an evil idea. She whispers into DXB's ear and DXB smiles evilly before grabbing Davis and scuttling out the window with the blonde held hostage. Everyone looks out the window and then to Majesty. She shrugs and states, "I thought she would like to know how to make the form more fun. She is simply taking him to the roof where she will strip him to his underwear, tie him up there with webbing, torture him with bondage, and then leave him there 'til night fall while she goes to raid his clothing closet."

There were mixed replies of giggles, grunts, and "oh brothers." Everyone left while Sierra looks at the nightmare pendant curiously. She reaches to pick up the pendant.

* * *

Sierra stomps into the sitting room as a werewolf and growls at Jammy and Norman as she passes, "I DON'T want to talk about it!"

The two stare at her wide eyed as she slaps the pendant into Jammy's hands before stomping out. Jammy looks at the pendant before turning to Norman, who was looking at her while slowly going pale. She quirks an eyebrow in confusion before looking down at herself. She too loses the color to her face before rushing to a mirror. She was covered in filth in a torn pink dress. She had scars on her arms and legs with black blood on her front. She looks herself over before seeing in the reflection the castle in ruins with dead bodies lying around. She takes a good full minute staring at the mirror before screaming at the top of her lungs and fainting. Everyone rushes into the room (DXB and Sierra back to normal and Davis still missing) and spots Jammy on the floor. Majesty and Fish manage to hold Torus back from killing Norman. "You &$^*!!!! You ^#%&$# KILLED her!"

Roy walks in with a big grin still on his face and leans over the body before picking up the necklace. "She's just unconscious. The blood is from this."

* * *

"What?"

Drake points at the necklace as Jammy morphs back to normal. "That "thing" transforms one into their worst nightmare. You have yet to change. Why is that?"

Roy tilts his head. "What makes you think I am not affected?"

His eyes bleed red and his hair goes completely black. His brown pants darken as the yellow stripes on his shirt turn blue. His smile becomes a toothy smirk. These teeth were sharp like a sharks teeth and his eyes held an evil glint. Everyone who was related pales as the rest looks at him quizzically. Mayla carefully approaches him. "Okay Deranged, we don't really have time to play today so put the necklace down."

Roy(Deranged?) looks at Mayla with a growing evil smile that could almost easily cut his face in half. "Play?"

"SHIT!"

There was an explosion that shook the castle.

* * *

Tycoongirl who was in slave clothes and chains, walks into DXB's room to drop off the Nightmare. The moment she puts it in the chest, she changes back to normal. She then curiously pick up a pendant that looked like a grey full moon with a white skull printed on it.

* * *

"Hey! Look!"

Everyone in the dining room turns to look at Tycoongirl. She was different with orange hair and cat ears with an orange striped tail that splits in two half way and yellow paws with orange ceremonial clothes and orange/ yellow fur all over. "I'm a cat demon!"

DXB jumps up and runs over to her sister. She looks her over and then angrily screams, "You took my Bad Moon Pendant!"

Norman tilts his head. "Is it anything like the nightmare?"

DXB shakes her head. "No. Instead of turning one into their worst nightmare, it will instead just turn you into a monster. Mostly ghosts and demons."

Jammy grabs it from Tycoongirl suddenly Jammy felt her ears change as her body mutates into a werewolf. She looks at the pendant and sighs. "Figures"

DXB grabs it from her and watches as Jammy and Tycoongirl go back to being a human (or as human as they can get) while DXB becomes a ghost. Her legs become a ghost tail as her body turns blue. Her hair shortens and turns white as a light blue hood appears on her. DXB seemed unfazed as she breathe a sigh of relief. "You are lucky Jammy. If you held this for too long, you would've been turned full wolf."

Jammy pales at the realization that she was saved from becoming a complete wolf. DXB floats towards the door. "I am going to put this away, and then I am going to go back to rifling through Davis' clothes."

Everyone sighs at this exclamation. Drake goes back to reading his book, or at least tries. He finally puts the book down and asks a question to Majesty. "Why does DXB have such dangerous objects?"

Norman looks up from his own book as Majesty turns to Drake. She shakes her head and smiles. "DXB is a balance of light and dark, remember? With all her light and magical objects, she is sure to have dark and dangerous ones of the same power. It is just how she works. Powerful magic lives in this world, both light and dark. This world we live in is fun but can also be dangerous. It is how we live. Our own family is a balance of light and dark. You just have to be careful."

Drake nods before going back to his book. A flash of lightning and a clash of thunder alert all those inside of the storm brewing outside. Jammy sighs. "And the worst of it is, tonight is a full moon. I'll be running around in that during the night."

* * *

Davis curses as he shakes the water out of his hair before putting on a clean and dry shirt. He begins to feel much better now that he was warm and dry except for his hair. Suddenly his stomach growls. Davis groans. He then perks up. "Ah well, I guess I'll be getting a midnight snack."

He sneaks out and heads towards the kitchen and makes a sandwich. "While he eats, he looks around in hopes of finding DXB. As he finishes his sandwich, he heads up a rickety and dusty staircase to an old door with a rusty brass sign that said, "Suicide Chamber."

Davis swallows as the hairs on his neck stand. He opens the door, and walks inside as another flash of lightning hits. It was dark in the room but Davis could still see many instruments used in suicides. Knives, hangman's noose, tub, electric chair; it was enough to send chills don his spine that this room existed. The good thing seems to be that all of these instruments don't seemed to have been used for years. It was all rusted and covered in dust. Suddenly a voice speaks behind him causing him to jump. "I didn't think anyone else would be up here at this time of night."

Davis turns to see Night DXB standing behind him in her usual black dress with a candle holder in her hand. The small light of the candle illuminated her tired looking face. Davis motions to the items in the room. "Why do you have this room?"

DXB looks around the room and then back at Davis. "At one time, we were not a strict on suicide. It was not considered a sin but a sacrifice. Shedding one's own blood when one is unable to find oneself in this world. One is supposed to have a purpose and when one couldn't find any, they would sacrifice themselves to preserve sources for the use of others that need it more. It also was used by those that felt so much pain that they would only find relief through death. In time, the practice died out. This room lost its use, but no one could be bothered to destroy it. Instead, they just close them."

DXB heads over to the nearest window which had no curtains. The windows were high, and went from the floor to the ceiling which was at least ten feet above his head. Davis looks back at the instruments of death's work. He looks back at her incredulously. "How can anyone not know what to do with their lives? How can anyone resort to death instead of help? I don't get it."

"Don't you?"

Davis looks at DXB surprised.

DXB opens her mouth and vocalizes as her magic sweeps the room and the sensation of life chokes the air. The flame of her candle turns from yellow to 'almost white' blue. Davis couldn't breathe for a second and then he was breathing in fresh air, but something felt different about the air around him. He looks up at DXB as he sees only her back, but he could see her empty face in the reflection of the window.

Ooooh Uninstall

Ooooh Uninstall

Davis looks around as people step away from the instruments, these people were all spirits of those that had lost their lives in this very room.

Ano tokino saikou Real ga  
Mukou karani kita nowa  
Bokurano sonzaiwa konnanimo tanjundato  
Waraini kitanda  
Mimiwo fusaidemo  
Ryoutewo surinukeru shinjitsuni madouyo  
Hosoi karadano  
Dokoni chikarawo irete tateba ii

Uninstall Uninstall  
Kono hoshino musuuno inochiwo hitotsudato  
Imano bokuniwa rikai dekinai  
Uninstall Uninstall  
Osorewo shiranai senshino youni  
Furumau shikanai  
Uninstall

Davis notices as the people were leaving to a pathway that was heading to a tower. DXB was following them and he had to run to catch up with her. He looks out of one of the windows he was passing to see the graveyard below as another flash of lightning illuminates the ground to show the Midnight Assassin looking up at them from her place. Glowing eyes peek out of the woods far off as a werewolf girl passes a gap in the trees.

Bokurano muishikiwa  
Katteni togisumasarete yuku youda  
Bed no shitano rinkakunonai kehaini  
Kono mega hiraku tokiwa  
Kokoronado nakute  
Nanimokamo kowashite shimau hageshisa dake  
Shizukani kiete yuku kisetsumo  
Erabenaito iuno nara

Uninstall Uninstall  
Bokuno kawariwa inaikara  
Futsuuni nagareteta ano nichijouwo  
Uninstall Uninstall  
Kono tede owarasetaku naru  
Nanimo warui koto janai  
Uninstall

They finally enter the tower to see candles with blue flames all over the high walls. The ceiling was glass showing the sky above. The floor had words written in an ancient language surrounding a picture of a blue flame in the center. Davis watches in all as the spirits become orbs of blue light and rise up out of the tower as the clouds above part only enough to show the glowing full moon. Davis stands next to him as she waves good bye to the spirits.

Uninstall Uninstall  
Kono hoshino musuuno inochiwo hitotsudato  
Imano bokuniwa rikai dekinai  
Uninstall Uninstall  
Osorewo shiranai senshino youni  
Furumau shikanai  
Uninstall

The last spirit which was the one of a small girl in a torn dress leaves, taking a small teddy bear with her. Davis watches as a sense of loneliness and sadness as well as relief washes over him. Davis turns to the now silent DXB standing right next to him as the storm outside falls silent. DXB smiles gently and takes his hand. "Everyone has a little bit of light and dark in them. Some heavier than others. I just so happen to be one of the heavier ones. Come on, I can tell you won't be able to get any sleep tonight, so I'll keep you company and we can watch a movie."

DXB gently leads Davis out of the chamber, Davis takes on last look at the chamber and then follows her out. He is silent as they reach the hall.

............

............

............

............

"Can we share some popcorn?"

"Just as long as you don't feel me up."

"Damn it!"

(A/N: I do not own the song. Just to make sure.)


	23. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

Jammy and DXB were sitting at the dining table. Norman and Davis come in and see the two pouting.

"What's wrong with you two?" Norman decides to ask.

"We're angry at Jack for starting that war during Halloween." DXB answers.

(Reference: The 2009 Halloween event on Gaia)

"You're **still **upset about that?! It's been weeks now! We didn't even partake in it!"

Tanya who was passing by replies, "Speak for yourself"

Jammy sighs. "I know. But it's still kind of outrageous. I mean, the mayhem, the destruction, the hatred, all that chaos was for Jack's amusement. We've been screwed!"

Davis nods then says, "At least the two ex-gods were able to make-up all the chaos they caused."

(Reference: The 2009 Christmas event on Gaia)

"Your right!" DXB perks up. "Jammy and I decided to give them a second chance. We both helped the ex-gods bring holiday cheer."

"Other than that," Jammy starts, "we haven't done much, but open presents and drink eggnog."

The four look around at the Christmas decorations, candy dishes, and empty eggnog cartons. "Yep we certainly got lazy over the holidays." Norman says.

(A/N: I can't help it. I get sleepy during the winter.)

Jammy gets up from her chair. "I wonder whatever happened to Santa."

"I'm not sure." Davis says. "I'm still amaze that he exists in your world."

DXB looks at Norman and Davis in amazement. Then she asks in a cute voice, "You guys don't have a Santa Clause in your world?"

"Well, sorta. He's an imaginary character but people use him so children will be good. Also, it gives them hope that they will have a great Christmas." Norman explains.

"The idea came along when some guy name St. Nick went around leave money near doorsteps or tosses them down chimneys." Davis continues.

Jammy processes this for awhile. "So, you don't really have a Santa. He's just smoke and mirrors."

"But it's a nice thought. I like role playing." DXB says cheerfully. She hugs Davis and runs her finger on his chest. "I can be Mrs. Clause if you be Santa."

As Davis turns to putty, Drake comes in the dining room. He heard the word "Santa" from DXB. "You guys talking about Santa?"

DXB drops Davis. "Yep."

Drake nods. "Too bad he's missing in this world. I didn't get to know him much in mine."

Davis gets up from the floor and joins Norman in a stare and a gaping mouth. Drake, out of all people, still believes that Santa Clause exists in their world.

"Drake, you believe that Santa is real in our world?" Norman asks.

Drake looks at Norman puzzled. "Yeah, but I haven't seen him since I was five."

Davis rolls his eyes. Thinking that the answer was obvious, Davis decides to ask the question. "And why do you think that is?"

"My dad shot him." Drake says quickly. "He claims that Santa was trying to break into our neighbor's house when it was pretty obvious that it was part of his job."

The humans, as well as the sisters, stood in shock. DXB was more upset than the others because of innocent behavior.

"You need to talk more often." Davis points at Drake.

DXB turns to Norman and whispers, "You know, I wonder if Drake's emo behavior is his own doing or the result of his parents."

"Who knows?" Norman whispers back.

Tycoongirl comes running in with groceries. Elise follows in with bags in her own hands.

"What's with the shopping bags?" Davis asks.

"Tycoongirl and DXB want a New Years Eve party." Elise answers.

Jammy turns her eyes on DXB. DXB uses her innocent eyes. "I thought we can have some fun this New Years since we have some new friends with us."

Jammy rolls eyes. "All right. As long as nobody is found in each other's bed."

Davis snaps his fingers. Drake adds, "And Lin doesn't spike any of the food or drinks."

DXB cheers and runs off to get the party ready. Lin (who was on the chandelier) snaps his fingers.

* * *

DXB, Tycoongirl, and Elise were setting food and drinks up for the party. There was some champagne and red wine on one of the tables. Lin was on the table looking at the wine bottles. A wide smile grows on Lin's face.

"Hey, HEY!" Elise yells at Lin. "Off the table! Don't go anywhere near the food and drinks."

"But why?" Lin asks. "Don't you trust me?"

Elise looks at him. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Lin shrugs. "So I spiked a few drinks in the past. Big deal! Was it really that bad?"

Drake comes in and yells, "Lin! During the Christmas party, you put ruffies in the eggnog and the hot chocolate! I'm surprise we didn't do our own version of 'The Hangover'!"(TailsDoll AN: Wish we actually saw the movie)

"Now if you don't mind, we have to preparations to make." Elise says, and then walks off.

Lin shrugs again and jumps down from the table. Meanwhile, Sapphire was trying on a few dresses. She was humming to herself cheerfully. Snow flies to her and lands on her shoulder.

"We are going to have a party tonight." Sapphire says petting her tiny bird. "I'm sure to enjoy watching a few people make a fool of themselves on the karaoke machine; and Roy brought home some exotic wine so that's something I would like to enjoy."

A crash is heard in the hallways. Sapphire looks in the hallways to see Davis running from the Midnight Assassin. Sapphire shakes her head in shame.

"Well, I hope I'll be able to enjoy it even with these clowns."

Snow nods its head and the two go back into the room. Jammy was in the bar room getting the karaoke machine ready. Celestica gets her Heartbreaker ready. Jammy looks and yells at Celestica.

"No. Hell no. We are not gonna have any of that this New Years Eve."

Celestica becomes disappointed. "Oh come on. I haven't had fun since I came to this castle."

"And I would like to keep it that way!" Jammy yells. She pushes Celestica away. "Now away with you!"

Celestica pouts as she walks away. Jammy sighs as she rubs her eyes. While she does, Lin sneaks past her with a crate and a detonator.

* * *

It was around 9:00 p.m. when the party started (Gimpi is already in bed of course). It is now 11:39 and the half the people are already drunk. DXB allowed some Gaians to come and enjoy the party at their bar. Norman, Drake, and Davis are sitting together silently as everyone was enjoying themselves. A random man (possibly drunk) walks them and asks, "Did you hear the one about the failure, the emo, and the pervert sitting in the bar?"

"Yes!" All three responds. (Tanya: Of course they do. XD)

The man's girlfriend drags him away. Davis gets up and looks down at the two.

"Come on, you guys." Davis says. "We should be having fun."

Drake glares at him. "And join the other drunk idiots?!" He points behind to all the guys cheering for Celestica who was singing "Too Sexy".

Davis shakes his head. "That happens to anyone who sees a hot person sing. If you do it right you can get the entire crowd roaring. Watch."

Davis walks off. Norman looks around the bar with a concerned look.

"Isn't anyone afraid that something might go wrong?" Norman asks.

"That's what Torus and Fish are for." Drake answers pointing at the two with the "Security" sign above their heads. DXB in her night form finds Norman and Drake but doesn't see Davis.

"Where's Davis?"

"I think he's over…" Drake is cut off when he sees Davis singing "Burn It to the Ground" with Dractina and Celestica on guitars and Lin on the drums. The women were squealing as Davis continues to sing. Drake, Norman, and DXB were frozen with a gap look on their faces. When Davis finishes all the girls start to gather around. DXB charges in with a chair yelling, "Back off! He's MINE!!!"

Drake drinks his cup as he and Norman stare at the chaos. Lin sneaks past the two with some fireworks in a box.

"Now this is a party." Drake smiles.

Lin runs in smiling. "He guys! I got a great surprise!" He pulls out a detonator and looks at the clock. 3! 2! 1! He pushes on the detonator and an explosion is heard. Everyone runs outside to see fireworks in the sky. The fireworks formed in many shapes and even spelled out "Happy New Yer!"

"Crap. One of the fireworks didn't go off!" Lin runs off and finds the dud. "Stupid thing!" Lin kicks it. The firecracker explodes into the air taking Lin with it.

"HOO-........."

The firework exploded shaping Lin's head. Everyone watched in awe as the display continues on.

"Happy New Year!" Jammy says happily.

"So, now what?" Drake asks.

There was a moment of silence. "Shall we continue to party until 3:00 am?" DXB asks.

"HELL YEAH!" Most of the people responded and the party continues on. Lin plummets to the ground. He gets up to see the Midnight Assassin standing above him angrily.

"Oh. Your angry that I set off the fireworks on the graveyard, aren't you?"

The party continues on with cheers, music, and Lin's screaming. And, boy, are the authors lazy.

**To all the viewers, Happy New Year!**


	24. SftH: He Came from Nowhere

**Stories from the Heart: He Came from Nowhere**

Somewhere, in the world of Gaia, there was volcano. It was surrounded by a large forest with a lot of life in it. There was a huge crater in the volcano from its last eruption, which was five hundred years ago. The people believed that the volcano has become extinct. With that thought in mind, they built a small village at the bottom of the volcano where the forest seems to end. It is here where our tragic story begins.

The villagers were very kind to their visitors. They were especially prepared to greet their most favorite: the shadow dragons of the Retro family. The shadow dragons come to the volcano to celebrate their family reunion. The shadow dragons compete to see who the fastest flyer is, how many species of dragon they can transform into, and who is the strongest of all. Some members come to see how the youth is doing and greet relatives they have not seen for a long time. This was a special tradition to the shadow dragons. Lucifer, the head of the shadow dragon family, was already at the village waiting for the rest to show up. He was right now dealing with of few younger members.

"And no more of those pranks you claim to be so funny!" He yells. "The last prank you three did got your Uncle Elric to blow flames out of both ends for two weeks."

"Father!" Lucifer turns around to see his daughter running towards him. She was in a lovely white vest, headdress, shirt, and skirt. She had long, teal hair and yellow eyes.

"Miranda!" Lucifer hugs his daughter. "I was hoping you would come. I haven't seen you in years."

He places his daughter allowing her to explain. "Melvin and I have been very busy. We finally found time to come to the reunion. And father, I have a surprise for you."

She turns around for Lucifer to see Melvin. His teal hair was darker than Miranda. He was dressed in red coat with a red cape. There where gold trimmings and buttons on the coat. He had dark red pants and brown shoes. In his arms was a small girl with long teal hair and yellow eyes. She had a green dress on that looked like it was made by Native Americans. She had a green sash wrapped around her torso, fancy bracelets on her wrists, and dark green shoes. Melvin puts the girl down in front of Lucifer. "This is your granddaughter, Dractina."

The young Dractina looks up at her grandfather. Unlike his daughter, Lucifer had blue eyes and gray hair (that part is easy to explain). He had white sleeveless shirt, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He carried a sword on his belt and a shield on his back. He had his wings out which were black and skeleton-like. There was a black, tribal tattoo on his right arm. He appeared to be intimidating but his face turned kind. "She is beautiful. How old is she?"

"She is about six years old." Miranda answers.

"Despite her age, she is very intelligent." Melvin adds.

Lucifer looks at Melvin. "She doesn't appear to have the tattoo."

"She does." Melvin explains and whispers to Lucifer. "It's just on her torso like my wife and I."

Lucifer nods, understanding Melvin's words. There were rumors that there was a curse called the Death Whisper. This Death Whisper can give it's host not just tattoos but varies menacing weapons such as knives, an axe, a scythe, and many others. Some people become monsters because of the forms the curse allows. An old story claimed that a man fought against Death to bring back his beloved. During his escape with the woman in his arms, a knife was stabbed into his torso and thus began the curse. Some people believe this is why the Death Whisper is upon them. However, it does not answer the Retro's case.

No one knows why or how, but everyone in the dragon family has a black tattoo. Fire dragons, ice dragons, white dragons, black dragons, gold, silver, earth, water, it does not matter what kind of dragon you are in the Retro family, they all had the same tattoo on them. This tattoo signals that the Death Whisper is upon them. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing has yet to be discovered. The only unusual part is somehow the second oldest daughter of the Master Retro also has this curse, even though she is not a direct member of this branch.

"Hey! Cease your demonstration." Lucifer yells at a group of kids.

"But I want to show my cousins my fire ability." One of the kids whine.

Lucifer pushes them away. "Not so close to those bottles."

Melvin picks up one of the bottles. There appears to be nothing in the bottle. "What's in this?"

"Methane." Lucifer answers quickly. Melvin drops the bottle in shock and looks up at Lucifer. "The villagers are trying to make their own explosives without having to spend so much."

* * *

The shadow dragons start their journey up to the mountain. A few of the members flew up to the crater to make preparations. The parents stopped every once in awhile to enjoy the scenery. The children raced each other up the path. The elderly talked about the good days and a few harsh times. Lucifer was trying to get to know his granddaughter better. Dractina was talking about the things that Lucifer had missed…

"And that's when daddy had to blow out the fire. He used some kind of wind power and the fire ended up on our neighbor's house. Soon the fire department came to take care of the fire. I think mommy stopped making that flambé stuff because we never had it again."

…much to her parent's dismay. Dractina was riding on Lucifer's shoulders as they make their way to the mountain. The path to the mountain was like an adventure, except that half the family is talking about some "burrito incident". There was so many of her relatives, especially her grandfather. She also notices that everyone had the same dark blue dragon tail.

"Why does everyone have the same tail?" Dractina asks.

"This is the reunion of the Shadow Dragons. Only shadow dragons are present." Lucifer explains. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here."

"Mommy and Daddy were excited to come." Dractina giggles.

"We're more than just excited, now. Look!"

Melvin points at the top of the mountain. Dractina tilts her head in confusion.

"There is no top. Just a big hole."

Lucifer chuckles. "That's because this mountain use to be a volcano. It was where the shadow dragons once lived."

"How come we don't live there anymore?" Dractina asks.

Lucifer begins to explain. "Well, there was once a treasure that the shadow dragons once guarded. Ever since the treasure was taken by an unknown person, there was no reason to stay at the volcano. The dragons decided to go out into the world. The shadow dragons were able to turn themselves into different type of dragons in order to adapt to different environments. The ability was used so much that they were able to make a human form. The dragons never forgot their origin, however. That's why we come here to celebrate. To look back at the past. To see those that we missed over the years."

"To put laxatives in everyone's drinks before they make toast?" Dractina asks.

"That habit we're still trying to end." Lucifer says angrily.

Miranda giggles. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Mommy," Dractina turns her attention to her parents, "Why does everyone make toast in the party?"

* * *

The celebration at the crater started at night were the moon shined bright and thousands of star friends came to play. They performed a ceremony to honor their ancestors. After that, everyone begin to eat and talk. Some begin to compete with each other for a title, while others rather sit back then get into a fight. The children begin to play, happy to have so many players in their games (and because they get to stay up late). Dractina was with a group of girls who admire her hair. She notices that a few adults were setting up tents. She runs to her parents to ask them about the tents.

"We stay here on the mountain until night, dear." Miranda says cheerfully. "Are you scared to stay up here?"

"N-no. I'm fine. I just wanted to know, that's all." Dractina runs back to her cousins.

Melvin chuckles. "She is definitely going to wake us up in the middle of the night."

Dractina runs past her grandfather. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going back to play with my cousins." She says happily. "We were talking about what boys we liked and why John's underpants were on the roof of the village inn."

"Well, I hope you have–wait, what!?"

"Grandpa, are we really going to sleep up here?" Dractina asks.

"Are you scared?" Lucifer asks. He rubs Dractina's head. "There's nothing to worry about. Many people here are great fighters. If there is an enemy out there, we will take them down."

Dractina tilts her head. "Are you a fighter?"

"Sure am. I'm sure you can be one to if you want to." Lucifer says.

Dractina shakes her head. "I don't know. Mommy says it's not lady like."

"Yes, she is just like you grandmother. An old fashion woman." Lucifer chuckles. "Do not worry about a thing. You should be enjoying yourself. We are hoping to do something called the Dragon Dance."

"What's that?" Dractina asks with great curious.

"It's an interesting tradition that my grandfather saw. Since the shadow dragons have always imitated other dragons, the family has tried to do this dance." Lucifer explains. "You should see it."

"Okay." She squeaks.

Lucifer continues his conversation with his granddaughter. The men setting up the tents were having a conversation of their own.

"I don't get it. How did half the family become pranksters?" One man says.

The second man tries to correct him. "Actually, it's Bernie's fault. He showed his boys a few jokes and after that, all hell breaks loose."

The third man chuckles to himself. He stops when heard a thud nearby. "Hold on guys. I heard something."

The three men looked past the tents to see a dark character up against the crater wall. His skin was black as night, he wore armor with spikes poking out all over, and two ball chains wrapped around his chest. He had a black scarf wrapped around his head and flapping against the wind. His eyes glared through the night with his black pupils showing. The men felt a strange aura of evil coming from this person. One of them stepped forward with caution.

"H-hey, you can't be hear. This is a private party." He says nervously.

The character glared at him, then says with sinister and ghastly voice, "_Come……for……death dragons…"_

The three men were confused by the character's words. "Who are you?"

The character stands for a moment then responds. "_……Mer……"_

The character called Mer charges up to the man who stepped forward with rapid speed. With any time to react, Mer grabs the man around the neck.

"_Become……death dragons……"_

The man in Mer's clutches began to cry in pain. The tattoos on his body was growing bigger and bigger. They were covering his body. Mer drops the man down as he begins to mutate.

"John! Are you okay?"

His body grew large, spikes grew on his back, wings came out, and a tail came out with the tip shaped like a dagger. He shaped into a dragon, one that the family has never seen before. The two men step back as the watch with horror. The dragon's feet sprout out claws that crumbled the rocks as they hit the ground. The neck grew long with the head morphing into a shape of a triangle. There was one eye on both sides of the head and the mouth opened up with small but sharp teeth. The eyes opened up revealing blood red pupils. The transformation was complete; it roared to the sky.

The ear-shattering screech was heard throughout the land. The family stop the celebration to see where the sound coming from. They heard two men screaming from the camp area. The sounds of terror made Lucifer uncomfortable. He pushes his granddaughter aside and sprints to the camp with three other men following. There they saw the man chaining down three dragons.

"Hey!" He yells at the man. Mer turns around to see Lucifer and a couple other people glaring. "What have you done to the men setting the tents?!" Mer glared at Lucifer for a while. "WELL?!"

Mer decides to answer his question. He launches himself towards the group. Lucifer and two men jumped out of the way. One man did not see him coming and was grabbed. Everybody was able to see Mer now. Just like before, the man mutated into what Mer called a "death dragon". The dragon roared and stamped wildly until Mer chained him down. Everyone stepped back, some clinging on to love ones and others prepared for battle. Mer turned around to face his enemies.

"…_Now……all……become……death dragons……"_

Before Mer could do anything else, Lucifer grabs him from behind.

"You'll pay for what you have done to a few of our own!" He yells.

Mer hits Lucifer of with his elbow and then throws him out of the crater. Many members of the family begin to attack after the head was struck. Mer jumps into the air dodging many elemental and aerial attacks. He was quick, running faster than any being they had seen before. Some men decide to attack Mer head on. Instead of using the small maces wrapped around him, Mer pulled out an axe. He swings at the men who immediately dodge. Two of them jump backwards away from Mer.

"Where'd he pulled that out from?!" One of them yells in confusion.

"I don't know! It just appeared out of nowhere!" The other yelled back.

Mer swings the axe to keep the shadow dragons away from him. He stops for a moment to see some of the warriors trying to evacuate all women and children. Mer growls, and then pulls out an arrow with black fire. Despite the oncoming attacks, he aims carefully and shoots the arrow upwards. The arrow flies in the air and lands on top of the crater walls. A burst of black fire circles the crater creating a flaming wall so that no one gets out. The only people who were able to escape was a man, a loaded woman (Pregnant, I meant to say pregnant!), and two children. The rest was trapped within the crater, enough to satisfy Mer. Before anyone got the idea to spread their wings, Mer raises his arms and released a shock wave of dark magic on everyone in the crater. Feeling the effects, everyone started to collapse or kneel on the ground. Miranda clutches her child as both her, Melvin, and Dractina begin to change.

* * *

(Coffee Break)

* * *

Deep in the forest, Lucifer lays motionless on the ground. He regains consciousness and lifts himself up. He rubs his head trying to recollect all that's happen before he was knocked out. He lifts his head to the sudden roar. He remembers the menace that was with the family when he was thrown. He took off into the air to save his family. When he got to the crater, he was shocked to see his entire family turned into death dragons. They roar and snap at each other, but did not move from their positions. He figured out why when he saw Mer chaining down the last dragon.

"MER!" Lucifer roars as he flies towards him like a speeding bullet. Mer looks up to see who was yelling. He was slammed to the ground before he realized it was Lucifer. Lucifer slashes at Mer, enrage by what Mer did to his family. "You'll pay for all this! Change them back! Change them back, NOW!"

As he attacks Mer, the dragons roar violently. Mer grabs Lucifer's arm and slams him on the ground. Mer pushes down on Lucifer to restrain him as Lucifer struggles to push Mer off. Mer grabs his head and says with his ghastly voice, "_……Now……become……one……_"

"No! I can't allow you…to do…this…" Lucifer says struggling, but Mer proved to be too strong for him.

The power was beginning to have an effect on Lucifer. Mer laughs, but his happiness, as well as his power, was interrupted when someone grabbed him. Mer lets go of Lucifer and tries to get the person off of him, who had a good grip on his face. Mer grabs the person and throws her down. It was young Dractina trying to fight back. The Death Whisper has took over most of her body creating a spiky armor like Mer's, sharp horns on her head, and black feathery wings on her back with a red eye design on each one. However, she was still in her human form with teal hair and her dragon tail. Half her face was covered with the menacing tattoo with tears flowing from her eyes due to the amount of pain. Mer was surprised at this.

"……_Resisting…………How?!......_"

Lucifer tries to catch his breath once the Death Whisper calms down. A foot with claws slams down near him. He looks up to see one of the death dragons attempting to slash at him. The chains on their necks and legs keeps them from fight. He notices that everyone were violent and wild, wanting nothing more than to tear up the first thing they get their claws on. His family has forgotten about who they are and became monsters. Lucifer looks at every one of his family members until he eventually notices Mer grabbing a hold of Dractina, who was fighting against his power. Lucifer had to save his granddaughter. He cannot allow Mer to turn her into a monster. But, Mer is too strong, he's not even human. It would be stupid to just attack him directly. He looks around thinking and sees the chains that Mer used to restrain the dragons. Meanwhile, Mer tries to use his power on Dractina, but somehow the young girl keeps resisting.

"……_Useless……resistance……_" He says raising the young girl.

"Let me go and leave my grandpa alone!" She cries out.

Mer laughs at her pitiful pleads. Suddenly, he lets go of Dractina as he was smashed to the ground by Lucifer. Lucifer worked quickly to chain up Mer while he was disoriented. The ends of the chains attached themselves to the floor when placed on the ground.

"So that's how you where able to restrain my family so easily." Lucifer says to Mer.

Mer struggles, grunting angrily. The chains where strong enough to hold down even a strong creature like Mer, but for how long? Lucifer takes a deep breath then, with flames from his hands, pounds the ground with his fist. The volcano became active for one last time. The ground shatters. Lava bursts from the cracks and begins to flood the crater. Lucifer rushes over to Dractina. He picks her up and takes off into the sky.

Once in the sky he looks down at the crater. The chains were able to withstand the lava so Mer was unable to escape. His arm stuck out as the lava covered it. Unfortunately, the death dragons were not able to escape as well. Their cries filled the air as they try to fly, but alas it was futile. Lucifer rage turn to sorrow as he watches what was once his family disappear. He looks down at his granddaughter who lay unconscious in his arms. She was slowly changing back to her normal form. Lucifer could not bear anymore sadness. He flies to the village at the bottom of the mountain. The cries begin to fade as he flew farther away.

* * *

Dractina aims her bow and arrow at target. She shoots. The arrow hits the middle of the target to say hello to the other ten arrows that landed a bulls-eye. Dractina pulls out another arrow and aims again. Her concentration was broken by the chaos outside.

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Good because I want you dead!"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"You got a picture of her naked in the shower. It was horrific."

"Not when you looked at it. You were stunned for five minutes with a blush."

"Dammit, Lin!"

Lin runs into the targeting room with Torus chasing him. Torus slashes at Lin and attempting to grab him. Norman comes in the room with a notebook and pencil seeing how the chase was going. Dractina notices and decides to ask him.

"What's this with a picture of someone naked in the shower?" She decides to ask.

"That 'someone' was Majesty. Apparently, there are cameras in the bathrooms as well and TEK has been taking advantage of it." Norman explains. "Torus should be the least of Lin's worries. Wait until Fish or even Majesty finds out about this."

"Will they find out?" Dractina questions.

"They will. Davis is looking at all the pictures with the females in it right now in my room with the door wide open."

Dractina blushes upon hearing Norman's response. She then notices the notebook in his hand.

"What's with the notebook?" She asks.

Norman looks at the notebook. "This? I wanted to keep record of all the stories I hear about your family. So far, I heard a few stories about the sisters and the Riders."

Torus walks up to Norman with Lin on his head. "You're writing stories of families past experiences."

"Jammy claims that they're stories from the heart, because they're told by someone's memory not from some history book." Norman explains. "I want to keep track of them in case I need to know these things in the future."

Dractina thinks for a moment, and then puts away her bow. "I have a story for you."

Norman looks at Dractina with interest. "Really?"

Torus knew what 'story' she had to tell and says, "It's not just your story. The entire dragon branch got attack. Even the black dragons didn't stand a chance."

"But I'm the only one here who can tell it." Dractina points out.

Lin flutters off Torus's head. "Hoo-hoo, this I got to hear."

Norman looks at Dractina with even greater interest. "Well, what happened?"

"Why don't I tell you in the library?" Dractina asks.

"Sure thing, whatever makes you talk." Lin says excited.

"LIIIIIIIIIN! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

The four looked up at the ceiling where the shouting was coming from. Torus looks down at Lin.

"You're going to have to read the book. Right now, Majesty wants to deal with you." He says.

"Right! Time for me to make a run for it." Lin says then takes off.

Norman sighs. "Yeah, the library will be quiet enough for us to talk."

Dractina takes a deep breath as the trio made their way to the library.


	25. One Innocent Problem

**One Innocent Problem**

Drake walks into the sitting room and finds a strange girl playing with Eustace, Ethel, and Swimp. The girl had long grey hair that framed her childish face so nicely. Her innocent grey eyes shined like beautiful stars. She wore a long, white, feathered, sleeveless dress with a blue gem on her chest. She had a grey gem on her forehead with a blue and green aura emanating from the gem and circling her head like a tiara. The oddest part about her was she had two white feathered wings jutting out from the sides of her head. He then notices she had clawed bird feet with white feathers on her ankles. One thought circled his head. She is either another cousin or guest, or she is an escaped experiment. Suddenly she looks up and smiles gently as she gets up. "You must be Drake. Jammy has told me so much about you."

Cousin it is. "Really? Who are you?"

"Oh! Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Flow. I am an angel imp. I guess you've seen Gimpi. He is a mix of angel and demon imp."

Drake nods. "I figured that. So you like kids?"

Ethel giggles as the two boys nod. Drake walks up to Flow, only to suddenly feel a hundred tiny daggers enter both his calves. He looks down to see a red and white raptor and a black and white raptor; one raptor on each leg. Drake looks up gritting his teeth as he pulls his gun.

* * *

One act of mass chaos later sees Drake sitting on the couch while Jennifer heals his legs. Flow was reprimanding the raptors for the pain they cause. Drake was in boxers and shirt as Tycoongirl tries to clean the blood from his pants and repair the holes. Majesty makes some calming herbal tea for Drake. Everyone else was sitting around and watching as the calm happened. Roy, who was scratching Roc's head, speaks first. "Well, it's great to see that the two are as playful as ever."

He received mixed looks of anger, incredulous, resigned, and (in Torus and Flow's case) humor. Elise shakes her head and motions to the raptors. "Who are those two?"

Flow points to the white one first. "This one is Yin and the black one is Yang. They are my pets, friends, and guardians."

"I wish I knew that an hour ago." groaned Drake.

Norman was looking at the two raptors before asking. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't white be Yang and black be Yin?"

"Wow, the failure knows something after all." Drake mutters sarcastically.

Norman scowls at this and Drake flips him the birdie before taking his clean, newly repaired pants from Tycoongirl. Flow rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "I didn't realize the mistake until after I named them. By then it was already too late."

Roy's smile widen before getting up and leaving the room with the other riders following. Mila stopped to look at the raptors in curiosity before finally leaving. Gabriel jumps up from her seat to shake Flow's hand. "It is great to finally see another angel among us!"

"As long as they don't cause a mess in the library or main hall then I'm good." mumbled Elise before leaving.

Majesty chuckles as she takes Fish's hand and heads out to the gardens. Her job being done, Jenny went back to her room to train her summoning magic. Torus leaves to put as much distance between him and the new form of madness as possible without leaving the castle. Everyone else stays as Mr. Waltz begins to ask questions about angel imps.

(A/N Tails Doll Curse: You can look up information about them on your own time. Do to the interest and randomness of the story, we've decided to skip this and go on to the next scene.)

Flow was now walking with the humans and four sisters through the castle. The humans were surprised at how innocent and child like Flow seems to be. Flow was talking about how she landed at the North Pole and has decided to fly to Aekea from there. "Yin and Yang were not too heavy to carry and I heard from the citizens there how a giant castle landed south of Barton, just to the east of the towns. I thought to come check it out since even on Gaia that is unusual."

Davis leans over to Jammy and mumbles. "You know? She is probably the least flawed out of all your cousins. Personality wise that is."

Jammy sighs. "Prepare to eat your words."

"Huh?"

They walk into the library where Majesty and Fish were on one side with a book and Torus was on the other polishing his dagger. Flow goes up and hugs Torus. "Hello cousin! How is life treating you today?"

Torus mumbles something about 'crazy cousins' and 'annoyances' while Flow listens with a smile on her face. Majesty comes over and speaks. "Torus has been doing well, though he is hard to handle these days."

Flow nods in understanding. "I see, he is a stubborn, hardheaded jerk, isn't he?"

Torus growls in anger as Majesty snicker at his embarrassment. The human's eyes widen as Davis speaks. "Where did THAT come from?"

DXB mumbles, "Here comes more."

Flow then looks at Torus. "Although he might not be so stuffy if you didn't act like a perfect know-it-all that speaks as if she is talking to a Neanderthal."

Majesty's eyes widen as her cheeks darken in a blush. It was now Torus's turn to snicker at the other's embarrassment. Drake raises an eyebrow in mild surprise, interest, and amusement that someone knocked Majesty down a peg. Tycoongirl points at Mr. Waltz rushing in with excitement before tripping and spilling a bottle of acid that causes Torus to fall through the floor into Demented's cage. Flow just turns and walks away blissfully. The three humans turn to the four sisters to explain what just happened. Jammy started, "Flow has an innocence of a child and a need for helping others."

DXB continues, "The need to help though causes her to point out obvious flaws in people that they need to fix."

Tycoongirl goes on, "Add the innocence to that and she points out all obvious things like an actual child would."

Tanya finishes, "Her innocence alone also makes her oblivious to a lot of things that any child would be, like others pain for instance."

She finishes that last part as Torus's shouts fill the air. Flow looks through the books as she points out. "Haven't you noticed that our authors write a note in just about every chapter so far?" (Jammy05 and Tails Doll Curse A/N: **Shut up!**)

Norman ignores that and kneels down to Professor Waltz. "What was the acid about?"

"I thought I made the perfect pipe cleaner for Elise but now I think it is too strong."

"You think?" asks Drake sarcastically as he stares at the gaping hole in the floor where Torus's shouts are still echoing from. Davis glances to Jammy. "Shouldn't we help the guy?"

Jammy shakes her head. "Nah, he's fine. She really doesn't affect the elves so well. He isn't hurt, just annoyed that he can't get out."

"This sure is a short introduction." Flow says.


	26. Techno Pop DJay

**Techno Pop DJay**

DXB was dusting some knick knacks in the antique chamber while dancing to Hoedown Throwdown. She shakes to the song. She slides across the room to a shelf as Davis walks in. He sees her and stops as his eyes follow the motions of her hips. He smirks as he tries to sneak up on her. Suddenly there was a growl, a bang, and a thud. DXB turns to see Torus standing over a dizzy and aching Davis, cracking his knuckles as he lets out a small chuckle. DXB shakes her head before taking her radio and leaving the room. Torus also leaves dragging Davis by his feet.

* * *

Norman yawns as he walks into the library. He watches as Gabriel walks in followed by a small silver dragon named Misu and a mini angel sprite named Sprite. Gabriel and her pets pass to get to the fantasy novels. He looks at Jammy who was going over bills. He releases a large sigh before finally speaking to Jammy. "I can't take it anymore! Can't we go somewhere and get out of this place? For just one night? Please?"

Jammy shakes her head and stares at him. "Many of us are busy. You know that this castle is lacking in servants and family that are truly required to run a castle."

"But many of us haven't spoken in the past five days! The only words I have heard are the words from the MANY songs that DragonXBird listens to on a daily basis! Not even Celestica has said a word!"

Jammy looks at him quizzically. "You say that like as if it's a bad thing."

Norman stops to think. "Okay, you have me there. Still, it is becoming a bore to hang around here. We need to get out! We need to just go somewhere!"

Jammy sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose finally she looks at him and answers. "Fine, but no carnage, riots, or any other forms of chaos, understand?"

* * *

DXB leads the crew as they head through the city. She was smiling as she wore a dazzling dress and a small blue bowtie as Coco wore a bowtie as well. She stops in front of a three story building with a giant sign that said DJ Dance Club. "We're here!"

Everyone was decked out in proper club clothes. Majesty even managed to convince Torus to 'dress properly'. The club itself was just starting to fill with happy dancers. DXB who was leading the crew, since she knew this part of Barton better than anyone, opens the club doors and waltzes in while saying "Welcome to the darkest spot in Barton. It was built when many were unable to go to Durem, Akea, or Isle de Gambino for a good time so as to give Barton people a chance for nighttime fun."

Torus looks around appalled. "It looks like they are having sex with clothes on. It's disgusting!"

Upon those words, Celestica takes off for the dance floor. Dractina felt strangely right at home here as she heads for the second floor balconies where meals are served. Drake looks at the balconies and asks, "What is the third floor for?"

DXB smiles as she says, "That is where the owner lives."

"He lives over the bar? That must be a pretty noisy place to live in."

A voice from behind Drake answers. "I wouldn't know since I am the DJ and tend to be down here from when this place opens to when it closes."

Drake turns to see a teenage boy with a strange visor on. He was decked out in white and green clothes and completely covered in techno stuff. Drake was looking him over. "Nice metal shoes."

"I'm not wearing shoes. Those are my feet."

Norman looks at him. "You're a robot?"

The boy laughs. "No, my legs and left arm are mechanical. I also happen to be blind so this visor allows me to see."

"Oh…..So you own this club?"

"Yep. Great to see you again DXB. Who are your friends?"

"Everyone, this boy is Techno Pop, the DJ. His real name is Jay. Jay, these three are my sisters, Jammy, Tycoongirl, and Tails Doll Curse. The three humans are our friends. The redhead is Norman, Drake has black hair, and blondie is Davis. This group is lead by Roy with Sierra and Mayla and the elves are Torus, Majesty, and Fish. The girl with attitude is Daisy, the mage is Jennifer, the girl with a tail is Dractina, and the elder couple is the Waltz."

Jay looks up. "Waltz? As in Professor Waltz?"

Professor Waltz looks at Jay and his eyes widen. "Jay? Is it really you? I haven't seen you since…"

"The incident. I know."

Davis looks in between the two. "Know each other?"

Jay nods. "When I lost my sight as well as my arm, my legs, and my dad, he made these parts for me to use and improve my life. I would still be in a wheelchair at the hospital if it wasn't for him. I am now owner of this place and it's a hopping good time too."

The humans nod as they look around while Jammy shows the regret about his lost dad. Jay merely brushed it off and walks on stage. Some wires connect to his collar and belt and digital screens appear around him. By merely touching the screens, he changes the lights, music, and mood of the place. Everyone watches in awe as he works his magic. Professor Waltz proudly explains. "The technology not only improves real life style but it also allows him to literally connect to cyberspace. His mind has entered the internet where he finds the greatest hotspots to choose music and get info on fashion and other hotspots. It still needs bugs to work out but technically he has all he needs to take on the giants of the economic world. He could tap into anything and get all the info he needs to boost his ratings and make his club the hottest spot yet. Thankfully he prefers to stick to what he does now. Do you know what kind of chaos could happen if this kind of power falls in the wrong hands?"

Drake sure does. "Many things are connected to the internet these days so they would be able to control just about anything that was connected to a computer. Trackers, elevators, scans, video maps, television, and even some cars."

Professor Waltz nods. "Exactly! Jay has already been approached by many to borrow his technology but he has said no to each one. He has a failsafe security system and this place is protected by many in Barton as well. If Jay ever losses technology then there goes their favorite dance site."

Everyone watches in awe as Techno Pop works. The place was just getting into a groove when suddenly the lights go out. Everyone looks around in confusion and then to the DJ. The DJ was tapping at the screens madly until a charge goes through the wires on his back. The group watches in horror as Jay is electrocuted. It truly looked like they were going to see someone die.

Fish jumps onto the stage and tries to rip the wires from the poor boys back. It was in vain as Fish is thrown back by a giant surge. Jay suddenly starts thrashing and hitting the screens, which causes a giant screen to appear. The screen was fizzing as Jay falls to the floor as if having a seizure. The screen clears to show a familiar android. _PROFESSOR WALTZ!!! WHERE ARE YOU???_

"ALPHA!!!!" Professor Waltz, Tails Doll Curse, Tycoongirl, and Drake all look at each other upon shouting the name.

_PROFESSOR WALTZ! I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR! I WILL START WITH YOUR MOST SUCCESSFUL WORK YET! I WILL DESTROY THIS BOY!_

"SHIT!" Drake forgoes being gentle and starts shooting at the machine. Professor Waltz tells him otherwise. "The outside is made of a special alloy that protects it from many threats, including bullets!

"DOUBLE SHIT!!!"

Majesty looks the wire over. "I know some techno magic, but I need to be hooked up as well in order for it to work!"

A random man from the crowd pulls out a techno belt and tosses it to Majesty. "It's not as good as Techno Pop's get up but it will at least hook you up to him."

Majesty puts the belt on and turns to the crew. "Keep everyone back."

They nod as Mrs. Waltz holds Jay as best as she could. Everyone else makes a barrier and pushes the crowd back. Some bouncers and other workers of the club try to keep everyone calm as Majesty hooks herself up to Jay. Everyone watches as Majesty enters cyberspace."

* * *

As Majesty opens her eyes, she looks around in awe at the world around her. Streams of light and sound pass by as numbers zoom around on highways. Pictures appear and disappear in an instant as music and voices are heard from far off. She stops upon hearing a cry, "HELP!"

She turns to see a dark-skinned boy with green hair and eyes in hip hop green clothes was fighting a strange being with loose blue hair and emotionless eyes. He wore only a pair of ruined pants. He grabs the green haired boy that Majesty realizes is Jay and throws him towards a bottomless pit. Jay skids some and comes to a complete stop at the edge. Majesty puts herself between Jay and the being who is Alpha. "Leave him alone Alpha!"

_Why?_

"He has done nothing to you!"

_Exactly. He has done nothing. He has not helped me when I asked for it. He has instead helped my enemy. Professor Waltz abandoned me when his money was lost. He left me to rust. He gave me a mind but nothing else and left me alone. ALONE!!!!_ (A/N:Depressing, isn't it?)

Majesty looks back at Jay who was shaking in fear. "Either way, Jay is innocent. He knows nothing about all that. How do you expect him to help you when he has known nothing about your situation?"

Alpha doesn't listen as he charges at her. She raises her hands and chants some words. A wall of fire appears in front of her. (A/N:Firewall! Get it?)

Alpha is pushed back from her. He looks at her with a half-crazed stare. She hesitates as one moment she was staring at an emotionless Alpha, but now she finds herself staring at a crazed Tails Doll who found out her lack of humanity. She watches as Alpha looks her over before stepping back and vanishing into cyberspace. _I will let him live, but know this; I WILL have my vengeance! I will need to power up some more if I am to destroy my most hated enemy._

* * *

Majesty returns to the real world as Jay awakens and is disconnected from cyberspace. A bouncer announces to the crowd, "Techno Pop is okay. Until he fully recovers, the dance club will be shut down. It will be up and running soon."

Everyone sighs in relief and leave sending their warmest regards to the DJ as well as their regret that the night was ruined by some maniac. When everyone was gone, Fish starts looking Majesty over while Torus rants that Majesty was an idiot to take on the robot alone. Majesty just keeps quiet as she stares at Tanya. When Jammy asks if she is okay, she nods and speaks, "When I looked at him, I saw Tanya; the same half-crazed look of your demon sister. The same lust and want for humanity was showing in those eyes as if he was begging me to be the one to grant his wish to become human."

Professor Waltz looks away. "He was meant to be the first humanoid android. An android that would be able to act and move like a human. A creation to use as a spy, a computer, and a weapon, but all I created was a monster. Alpha is the one that suffered from all of this and now he will make me suffer as well."

Roy then states cheerfully, "Not if we can stop him!"

DXB and Mayla nod as DXB points to the Waltz. "If we capture Alpha, you can finish the research at our castle. You live there now and are free to use the labs. We will even fund it when you need the money!"

Professor Waltz looks at Jammy. "Can you really allow that?"

Jammy nods. "Yep, Dad will allow that. He is not too short-sighted that he will refuse outsiders the help they need."

Mrs. Waltz jumps up and hugs Jammy. Jay goes up to Professor Waltz. "I don't expect you to say you're sorry so don't even think about it. There is nothing to forgive. Just promise that if you find a way to give me human parts, to please tell me."

Professor Waltz nods in acceptance and turns to his wife. "It looks like we have work to do, hunny."

Mrs. Waltz nods. Jay then turns to the rest of the group. "To say thank you, I will give you all free passes to my club. You are all allowed to come whenever, and tonight. I'll allow you use the club for a private party."

Everyone cheers and the party lasts well into the night. By the time they go to bed, the sun was rising.


	27. Where's the Zen?

**Where's the Zen?**

There was a place west of Barton called the Zen Garden. The garden was very peaceful and had a great sense of tranquility. Some of the Animated are actually laidback in the garden, though they are still destroyed to keep them from overpopulating. A Kokeshi doll strolls down the path past Norman, who was sitting under a tree. Spring has finally come and Norman wanted to get out to enjoy the warm breeze. Everyone else was having too much fun chasing after Lin when he flooded the seventh floor with soda.

Norman got up and stretched. He walked up the path to the bridge to a get a better view of the lake. Once on the bridge, he notices that it was connected to a shrine. With it was a Null Crystal.

"Great. I can finally take off this ring." Norman says as he looked at his hands.

Before he reached the shrine, something caught his eye. At the end of the lake there were three people and a…tiger? The tiger wasn't attacking anyone so it had to be Khan, which means one of those people was Mayla. The other two were dark elves, Majesty and her bodyguard Fish to be more specific. Norman ran all the way to the end of the lake to meet them.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" he asks.

"Khan and I are here to freshen up a bit before we go traveling again." Mayla says cheerfully.

"I'm here to get away from the chaos that's happening in the castle." Majesty says. "Fish's reason is pretty obvious."

Norman nods his head to their reasons. "Well, since you all are here can you tell me anything interesting about this place?"

"Other than the Animated, the Zen Garden has a ninja clan here." Mayla says. "Oh, that reminds me! There is this strange tree I want to show you guys. Come on!"

She immediately runs off with Khan following behind her. "All right, hang on." Majesty says as she walks with Fish and Norman following behind her. Norman looks at the shrine and notices a girl with black hair with a white top and a red skirt. Almost like some kind a Japanese woman.

"Who's that?" He asks.

Majesty looks at the direction that Norman was looking. "That's Katsumi. She lives here in the garden."

"She's also doing research on the Animated problem." Fish adds.

"Do most of the problems have to do with Animated?" Norman asks.

There was a river with three bridges to cross over it. They cross over the bridge appeared to be made out of stone.

"No. If that were true, Johnny Gambino wouldn't be dead." Majesty answers.

"True." Norman says. Gambino was blamed for a few things that happened in Gaia, yet he was still popular. He died a couple weeks ago, leaving a huge murder mystery behind. Norman comes out of his thinking process when heard Mayla's voice.

"Hurry up over there!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Majesty calls back.

The three continue to cross the bridge. Norman stops suddenly when he sees a strange character on one of the wooden bridges. He had white robe with sleeves that expose the shoulders. A white sash with flaring orange tips was wrapped around his waist like a belt. There were black cloth and blue strings wrapped around his arms and hands to make fingerless gloves. It was also wrapped around his feet and legs, also giving the impressing that he had two big toes. There were beads around his ankles and a necklace around his neck.

The boy looked down noticing Norman was staring at him. Norman notices some strange markings on his face. His white hair had two white pointy ears. He also had a white tail with an orange tip. His eyes looked like there where closed or someone put black lines on his face. His ears perked up and he jumps away with three ninjas chasing after him. Norman blinks for a moment pondering what he just saw.

"Hey, Norman. What's taking you?" Mayla yells.

Norman looks at Mayla across the bridge and waves. "Sorry. I got caught up in something."

Norman makes his way across the bridge, still wondering who the person was.

* * *

The boy was running from the ninjas. Dodging the stars they throw at him, he took shelter at a nearby rock. Once the ninjas past him, he takes off in the opposite direction. He stands still for a while and listens to the wind. Something was coming. He jumps backwards as a spear lands on the ground. The boy pulls out an orange sword and prepares for battle. A ninja comes down and takes the spear. Tricking ninjas is not an easy task.

* * *

"This is the wishing tree!" Mayla says happily.

"The wishing tree?" Norman says. "It looks like a clutter of bamboo with pieces of paper attached to it."

"But it is magnificent, is it not?" Majesty says.

"I guess so." Norman rubs his chin. He felt something on his chin and looks at his right hand. "Oops. I forgot I still had this ring on."

Mayla giggles. "There's a Null Crystal at the shrine. Why don't we go there?"

"Sure, why not?" Norman shrugs.

As they make their way, Norman ponders for a while then decides to ask the question.

"Hey, do you think I'm a failure?"

"Of course!" Mayla says.

"Didn't give it a second thought." Norman says sadly.

Majesty puts her hand on his shoulder. "You're not a failure. The only way you can become a failure is if you give up on everything. What is it that makes people think you're a failure?"

Norman thinks for a moment then speaks. "For starters, my parents say that though they don't tell me why. A bunch of people say that because I can't get a date, I can't do well in sports, and my boss from my job says I'm incapable of performing the simplest of tasks."

"That's nonsense. How does anyone move up with a jerk like that?" Majesty asks outraged.

"You have to get anal." Majesty was silent for a while and then Norman spoke again. "That probably explains why there are so many supervisors that are woman."

Majesty sighs. "You are not a failure, Norman. People call you that because they are not willing to give you a chance."

"People are not willing to give him chance because he is also boring." Mayla points out.

"Mayla!" Majesty yells as Norman holds his head in shame.

"We're here." Fish says quietly.

The three look up realizing they are already at the shrine.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, you can take ring off." Majesty says.

Katsumi, who was nearby, notice the strange in the shrine. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just going to take this ring off." Norman says.

"With so many Animated around? Why?" Katsumi asks.

"The Animated here are pretty much peaceful and we're not doing any battling." Norman says. "Plus, it doesn't look like anything is going to happen soon."

A group of eight ninjas came out of nowhere and surround everyone. They were all in white and wield different kinds of weapons. Khan runs in front of Mayla and gets into a defensive pose.

"What are all the ninjas doing here?" Majesty asks curiously.

"I don't think these particular ninjas are supposed to be here." Mayla answers nervously.

The ninjas threw down smoke bombs to blind the group. There were sounds of struggles but it was hard to tell where they were coming from. Once the smoke clears, Mayla, Majesty, and Katsumi were gone.

"Where they-"

Mayla scream can be heard from a distance. Khan and Fish immediately runs toward the sound. Norman tries to follow them despite his bad athletic skills.

"I should have realized that something bad was going to happen when I made that statement." He says panting.

* * *

The boy was still battling the ninjas somewhere in the Zen Garden. The ninjas and the boy pauses to catch there breathe. During the pause, the boy perks up his ears to the sound of scream. Recognizing the scream, he immediately runs off with the ninjas following him. The white ninjas were carrying the three girls, who were tied up, through the garden, laughing amongst themselves.

"We did it! Well, get a big reward from Master Coruno." One of them says.

"Coruno? Wait! Is this a kidnapping mission made by a rival house?!" Majesty yells angrily.

"You got it!" One answers.

"You guys must be lousy ninjas if you revealed you're client that easily." Mayla says.

"Shut up, you!" Another ninja says angrily. "We are the best of the best. We never fail our mission. We always get the job done."

Katsumi looks at the group with doubt and says, "My uncle is a ninja. Compare to him, you guys are nothing but amateurs."

"All right, fine!" The one ahead of the group answers angrily. 'We're just a bunch of lunatics who try to become ninjas. But we've completed jobs before so we're prepared for anything."

Suddenly, the boy jumps in front of them and holds his hand out to stop them. The ninja did, indeed, stop in front of the boy. He yells out something that none of the ninjas could understand.

"What did he said?"

"Beats me."

"Can anybody translate?"

"He asked why you were taking us." Mayla says.

"Uh, we are taking them to Master Coruno as hostages. The Retro family will have to pay ransom for their return."

The boy tilts his head in confusion then says something again. Mayla translates again. "He says that Katsumi is not part of the family."

The ninjas look at Katsumi. "Seriously?! But she was among you people, the ones from the Retro family."

The boy says something again which Mayla translates. "And I'm a very distant relative. It's kind of hard to tell if I am part of the family."

"You certainly went to conclusions too quickly." Katsumi says.

"Hey, wait a minute! How would you know all this?!" One ninja yells pointing at the boy.

Majesty was able to answer that. "Because he is my cousin."

"Cousin?!" The ninjas say simultaneously. Then one spoke out, "Well, I suppose you're going to fight for their freedom, huh? Bring it on!"

The ninjas drop the girls to the ground. The boy holds out his sword prepare to battle. Majesty would let her cousin take care of the amateurs, if she wasn't already pissed off. The gem on her head glowed signaling that she was using her powers. The eight ninjas prepare their weapons, then launch at the boy. However, only half the ninjas attacked him. The other half was floating in thin air. With her magic, Majesty smacks the four ninja's heads together and slams them to the ground.

"I'm sorry for acting violent, but you guys are the worst warriors I've ever seen. I'm glad none of you are females otherwise it would have been a disgrace to women." Majesty says furious.

Fish and Khan finally caught up with them. Norman was on Khan's back. He immediately got off and heads to Katsumi to start untying the ropes. Khan helped his master while Fish aids his mistress.

"Is everything all right?" Norman asks.

"We're fine. Not much effort is needed to stop the ninjas." Katsumi says calmly.

"In fact, I think it's best if we let Jin handle it." Mayla say happily.

"Jin?" A ninja flew past Norman. He turns around to see the same boy he saw earlier. "Oh, him? His name's Jin?"

"Yep!" Mayla answers.

Jin wasn't putting in much effort to battle the white ninjas. In fact, the battle from before made this battle seem like a cake walk. Jin slashes at their weapons, knocking them out of their hands. The ninjas we're stunned by Jin's performance.

"What the heck! This guy's tough!"

"What do we do?!"

"Disappear! We don't speak of this again and we don't return to the head honcho!"

The ninjas threw down smoke bombs and disappear.

"They're gone, again!" Norman says.

"Don't worry about it. Let them carry their shame." Fish says calmly.

Katsumi bows at Jin. "Thank you for helping us."

Jin nods happily. Mayla hugs Jin making him blush. He sees Norman and says something to him. Norman could not understand what he was saying, however.

"He says he recognizes you from the stone bridge." Mayla translates.

Norman still looked confused. Majesty explains. "Jin grew up in his homeland which is far away from here. He understands our language but he has trouble speaking it so he sticks with his native tongue."

Norman understood Majesty's explanation, but something was bothering him. The language seemed familiar to him. "Say 'hello' in your language."

Jin does so. "Konnichi wa."

"Ooooooooooooo…" Norman says figuring it out.

Katsumi was looking at him curiously as well. "He's a warrior but he doesn't fight like a ninja."

"He wasn't trained to be a ninja." Mayla says. "He was trained to be a samurai."

"Samurai?!"

"Hai!" Jin responds to Norman.

Norman thought for a moment. This probably explains why those ninjas went after him. Ninjas and samurais do not get along very well.

"Come on." Mayla tugs on Jin's arm. "We must show everyone that we've found you."

"Actually, he found us." Majesty giggles as she and Fish walk off.

"I have to get back to the shrine." Katsumi says and waves goodbye to everyone.

Jin stops to look at something while everyone was walking off. He sees in the distance the ninjas that came after him earlier. One of the ninjas nod to him. Jin nods back and the ninjas disappear.

"Hurry up, Jin. We don't want to lose you." Mayla calls to him.

Jin catches up with them. Norman looks at the ears.

"So, is he a Kitsune?" Norman asks.

"Pretty much." Majesty answers.

They stop as they hear some yelling. It was getting closer. Closer. Something smashes against the ground creating a small crater. Everyone prepares for battle, only to find out that it was just Lin covered in soot.

"Hiya friends." He says smiling.

Norman sighs. "You always have to ruin every good moment, do you Lin.


	28. Fluffy Ears XD

**Fluffy Ears X3**

It seemed like a normal day, except for Norman. Norman was sitting on the couch in the third floor foyer with a depressed look. Jammy appears in the foyer with a few books from the library. She notices Norman and decides to chat with him.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Jammy asks.

Norman sighs. "Oh, nothing much. I just don't feel like myself."

"Really?" Jammy asks. She sits down next to Norman and places the books on the floor.

"What's with the books?" Norman asks.

"For studying. I'm going to be the next head so I have to study." Jammy answers and then she becomes upset. "However, I am constantly suffering meltdowns because of the amount of knowledge I put in my head."

"You're not the only person I know that gets a headache from the power of knowledge." Norman says. "I've been doing my own research, and I've come to the conclusion that everyone has a weapon whether it be medieval, magical, ordinary objects, or even a creature of some sort."

Jammy looks at Norman puzzled. "Are you sure about that?"

Norman explains. "Well, for starters, I use a baseball bat as a weapon and Fasotou gives you the ability to use the sword, Omega."

"And everyone else?" Jammy asks.

Celestica, The Waltzs, and Majesty burst through the room running from Tails Doll Curse. Tanya was screaming, "Give me your heads!" as she swings her axe around. Celestica was using her Heartbreaker for defense and Majesty was using her spells. The Waltzs had two different kinds of guns as they shoot at Tanya. The group ran out of the room with Tanya behind her. Fish and Dractina, who had a scythe, ran past Norman and Jammy to catch up with the others.

The insanity didn't stop there. Davis runs through the room swinging his sledgehammer. Snow and Tael were trying to attack Davis, but couldn't get close. Once Davis was gone, Roc comes in with Sapphire and Roy riding on him. Sapphire had her fan out as she yells "Get that man with the provocative pictures of women!" Sierra and Mayla were also in the chase with their familiars for probably the same reasons. The Midnight Assassin was running alongside the familiars considering that she now has a good reason to kill Davis.

Once they were gone, Tycoongirl was driving through the room in her UFO with Starry driving beside her. DragonXBird has hitched a ride with Coco and they all seemed to be giggling. Daisy zooms past in Gimpi's baby carriage. She was blasting at the two with her bazooka for some reason. Gimpi had goggles on as he enjoys his first grand theft auto experience. Then, Drake runs past shooting at Torus. Torus had some damn good accuracy because he slashed away any bullets coming near him with his dagger. After that, Jenny was shooting projectile spells at Gabriel who was yelling "Witchcraft!". With that said, Jenny responses, "I'm a sorcerer, not a witch!" as Gabriel continues to chase her down the halls swinging her staff. Yin and Yang runs past with Ethel on Yin's back. Flow flies after them saying, "We must be careful with the young ones." Eustace follows worried for Ethel's safety with Swimp and his cats running behind him. After they were gone, Lin comes in laughing very loudly and manically. He had a machine gun and was shooting in random directions. Every bullet missed Norman and Jammy. Once Lin was gone, the room was finally quiet.

"You know, it always seems like we have to have a random moment every so often." Jammy points out.

"I guess you can say that I have grown so bored that I took notice of this." Norman says.

Jammy nods. "Yeah, DXB has her spells and weapons and Tycoongirl has her UFO. I guess your right about everyone having a weapon. Does this bother you in anyway?"

Norman explains. "If you must know, I look at everyone who can do all these things. I mean, I'm known to be boring and a failure. Everyone has a powerful weapon that they can use against an opponent. My choice for a weapon seems so pathetic. Not to mention some of your cousins can play a musical instrument and others can sing. Heck, Davis knows a lot about woman and how please them. I don't know, I guess I just feel out of place."

Jammy smiles. "That really is kind of sad. The violin music sure adds a nice touch to the sorrow."

Norman's ears perked up. "Now that you mention it, where is that coming from?"

The music soon put Jammy and Norman to sleep. The music was going throughout the entire castle putting everyone to sleep. Davis and The Midnight Assassin were not affected by the song. The Midnight Assassin was confused at first until she recognizes the song. Somewhere in the castle, Elise was playing on a violin, which was the Enchanted Strings. Humonk was holding a microphone for the intercom to her violin. Elise stops playing and was proud of herself.

"I've should have thought of this a long time ago. Now let's get to work." (It sure didn't stop the Midnight Assassin from trying to kill Davis.)

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Norman and Jammy were walking down the hallway after their three hour nap. Norman was able to get out of his depressed state.

"Well, I feel better now. I guess all I needed was a nap." Norman says happily.

"They do say that get into a depressed state if you don't get enough sleep." Jammy points out.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to get some sleep these days if everyone in the castle keeps making a ruckus every few hours even at night." Norman says.

Jammy shrugs. "What did you expect? With different people living in this castle, there will be a clash of personalities."

The two stop in front of a wooden door. It was a sliding door designed in squares and a paper screen behind it.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Jin since we got here." Norman says. He turns to Jammy. "What's up with him?"

"Jin's shy." Jammy answers. "If you remembered what happened when you brought him home, then you understand."

Norman thought for a moment and was able to understand. After an unusual crisis occurred in Zen Garden, Norman and a small group brought Jin home. Upon entering, many of the girls gathered around Jin in happiness. Jin became nervous and hid behind Norman. Ending his flashback, Norman had a puzzled look on his face.

"Jin's afraid of girls?" Norman asks.

"No. He's okay with them. It's more like they won't stop crowding him." Jammy answers.

"Like fans to a celebrity?"

"Yep." Jammy nods, then continues. "He is also not very social for obvious reasons."

"One of those reasons is that he only speaks in his native tongue." DXB says behind Norman. Norman was not fazed since DXB does this a lot.

"Yeah, I notice that." Norman says. He turns around and looks at the door. "Still, I wish he would show himself more often."

Norman walks up to the door and knocks on it. A voice is heard from the door. DXB happily walks over and opens the door allowing the three to walk in. The room was quite fascinating. The floor was replaced with tatami and the walls were wooden. The room was had paper lanterns as its light source. In the middle of the room was a hearth that had a pot hanging over it. There were three swords on display: one was an orange sword with a swirling design as a hilt, the other appears to be a ninja sword, and the last was a black katana. Next to the ninja sword was a bonsai tree. There was a samurai suit resting at the right of the room next to a screen with a tree print on it.

What was even more intriguing was a small waterfall coming out from the left wall. The water falls into a bamboo stick. The bamboo stick falls forward letting the water out and then falls back hitting a rock, in which it created a hollow sound. The water flows through the left side of the room like a river into a small pond. Between the small river and the hearth was a tea table and a cushion where Jin was sitting. He looks like he was reading something.

Norman blinks. "This room was definitely made for you."

"Wow, Jin! You sure like to stick with your culture." Jammy says amazed.

"(Actually I think I over did it.)" Jin says in his own language.

"It's great! I love what you did!" DXB shouts excitedly and then hugs Jin. Then she grabs his ears. "And I like your ears, too!"

Jin sighs. "(They always go for the ears.)"

"Sorry." DXB put her hands down.

"Can she understand want he's saying?" Norman asks.

"A few of the people here understand his language." Jammy answers.

"And you?"

"Working on it."

DXB pulls on Jin's arm. "Come on, Jin. You shouldn't keep your distant from everyone."

"Besides, not much has changed. It's pretty much normal here." Jammy says.

Blasts are heard from the hallways. From the door, they see Torus running while holding a shield up. Drake is soon seen shooting at Torus. Lin goes after them in a red wagon with Gimpi who still had the goggles on.

"(I see your point.)" Jin says.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

A few hours later, Drake was found on top of Torus and they were both trying to strangle each other. Davis looks at them for a while and decides to ask the question.

"You guys have been fighting for most of the day. What has made you two so angry?"

Torus and Drake look at Davis for a while then at each other.

"We can't remember." Torus finally answers.

"We just decided that one of us should be dead." Drake adds.

"Right. Well, anyway, I heard there was a cute kitsune boy walking around and I want to take a good look at him." Davis says and he runs off happily.

Drake looked disgusted as he and Torus gets up. "I swear his bisexuality is going to end him. If not, then I will end it."

Torus was upset about something else. "I can't believe Jin was found."

"Why are you upset? Isn't he your cousin?" Drake asks.

Torus rolls his eyes. "I don't like all my cousins. Besides, you're the one that hates everyone in this castle."

"And your hatred for adopted family members isn't just as ridiculous?" Drake snaps back. After that, something clicks in Drake's head. "Wait a minute. Is that why you hate him? Because he's adopted?"

"You're just noticing this?" Torus asks.

"How am I suppose to tell which is adopted and which is not?" Drake yells. "What is it about adopted members that your family hates so much?"

Torus thinks for a moment. "Well, there had been some history were adopted members turn against the family."

"Really? Why's that?" Drake asks curiously.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Jin was in the foyer on the third floor reading a book. Norman and Jammy was looking at him from a distant.

"He seemed more active at the Zen Garden." Norman says.

"Of course. You did say he was being chased by ninjas." Jammy points out.

"I don't get it. Is Jin really that shy?"

"Uh, well, he wasn't exactly popular from where he grew up in."

"What do you mean?"

"Jin is a kistune. At the village he was raised in, the people believed that kitsunes worked for the Nine-tailed Fox."

"That ancient beast! Are you sure?"

"Who the hell knows? Jin was an infant when his parents found him, so not even he knows of his people."

"Found him? He was …"

"Yep. With that said, some of the members do not accept him as family."

"Except some of the girls here."

"That's because they are willing to give Jin a chance. And he's cute."

Davis comes in and finds the two. "Say, that's Jin right?"

"Yep." Jammy answers.

"Sweet. He really is cute." Davis points out.

"Hold on. I promised DXB to get her every time you get like this." Jammy says.

She walks off to go find DXB. Norman was silent for a while, and then he angrily chokes Davis.

"Dammit, Davis! I was never able to be alone with a girl! I finally got a chance and you blew it!"

Majesty walks up to him. "Yeah, you were creating quite a bond with her."

Norman lets go of Davis out of shock. "You were watching us?"

"Yes, and it was quite cute." Majesty says happily.

Drake comes in with Torus. "Hey guys, have you seen Jin? We need to settle something."

Davis gets up and takes a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"According to Torus, one of the reasons why adoptive children are not accepted is in the past years some of them did not respect the teachings of their parents." Drake explains. "So I figured if Jin does respect his parent's teachings, he would prove it in a battle with Torus."

"Seriously?" Norman asks.

"He is a samurai. If he is as good as you say he is then he shouldn't have a problem with battling Torus." Drake says.

"Is this really necessary Torus?" Majesty asks.

"(I don't mind.)" Jin was overhearing their conversation. "(I accept the challenge.)"

"You heard all tha-?" Majesty stops short when she remembers the fox ears.

DXB comes bursting in with Jammy in excitement. "Did you start without me?"

"Start what?" Drake and Torus asks.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Everybody was outside to watch the battle. Jin had the orange sword with him and Torus had his dagger with him. Jenny was curious about Lin having a trumpet with him.

"What's that for?"

"In case one of them dies."

"That won't be necessary." Jammy says upset. "No one is going to kill anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" Drake asks.

"Yes." Jammy says glaring at Drake.

"Awwwwww" groans the disappointed Tails Doll Curse.

"If both of you are ready…" Professor Waltz says.

Jin bows at Torus before drawing out his sword. Tours was not familiar with the custom but decides to bow back. Then Professor Waltz gives a shout.

"Begin!"

Torus immediately charges at Jin with his dagger out. Jin stands silently as the dark elf rampages towards him. Torus swings his dagger at his opponent. He, then, realized that Jin was bending backwards to dodge the attack. Jin flips backwards, then charges at Torus thrusting his sword forwards. Torus was able to dodge the attack, but he found himself on the defensive side as Jin continues swing his sword at him.

"This is awesome!" Davis yells in excitement. "It's like watching an action movie."

"Only there are no stunt men and the ninja is a samurai." Drake points out.

Torus was having a hard time battling Jin. Anytime that Torus tries to attack him, Jin would block it with his sword or dodge it and then swing his sword as a counter attack. The samurai also found some difficultly in the fight. Although Torus was not very agile, he is an experienced warrior and knows when Jin was going to attack.

"It seems the two are having a hard time finding an opening." Professor Waltz says as he continues to observe.

"They are very well-trained so it's not hard to see why." Jammy says.

"This story is taking too long!" Lin complains. "Let's just shoot them and end their misery."

Norman smacks Lin with his baseball bat. Davis and Tycoongirl grab Drake's arms noticing an attempt to pull out the twin pistols. Jin swings his sword at Torus. His sword missed, but that didn't concerned Jin since Torus's fist was inches from his face. The kitsune flips backwards before Torus's fist could hit his face. It appeared to be a dirty trick until Jin remembered that he was facing someone with a different fighting style.

"Sheesh, the guy's ruthless." Norman says nervously.

"Yeah. Imagine how much damage he could do with a club." Drake says calmly.

"Imagine how much damage Jin can do if his sword was replaced with a katana." Flow points out.

The three boys looked at Flow then at the battle. They nod agreeing with Flow's point. Torus and Jin charged at each other. Upon reaching each other, Jin jumps over Torus. Torus slashes at Jin cutting his tunic open. The dagger wasn't able to get close to his chest, however. Jin lands on the ground and spins around to block Torus's next attack. Torus then felt something wrong. His chest plate split open and fell on the ground. He, then, realized that Jin swung his sword a couple of times before Torus slashed at him. All the girls, and Davis, were stunned by Torus's muscular figure. Jin and Torus were standing in silence.

"I'm going to stop right there." Torus says upset. "I'm not forfeiting because I'm afraid of losing. It's because I'm afraid that if we keep this up we'll be fighting in the nude."

"Hai." Jin agrees with Torus.

The two withdraw their weapons and bow at each other again. All the girls, and Davis, were quite disappointed that the battled had ended. Torus then says something else to Jin.

"Besides its pretty obvious that you honor you parents teachings. I guess someone in your family has to."

Torus then walked off with his broken armor. Jin was a little shocked then his ears went down feeling a little sad. The sadness went away when a DXB tackled him.

"That was great Jin! You were awesome!"

"Yeah. You were great." Norman says holding his hand out.

"Domo!" Jin says and shook Norman's hand. DXB was rubbing Jin's ears.

"I guess that means Torus accepts you as family." Jammy says happily.

"That was great!" Elise shouts out.

"Yes, it was fantastic!" Jenny says excitedly.

"I want to hug Jin too!" Celestica says.

"Back off you!" Daisy says pushing Celestica. Gimpi, who was in Daisy's arms, was reaching out for Jin.

Jin was blushing as a few of the girls continue to crowd him. Jin soon runs from the crowd of girls and back into the castle.

"Wow, Jin is sure popular with the ladies." Davis says in amazement.

"Maybe that's why he stays in his room." Drake says.


	29. The Final Member

**The Final Member… Centaur Couple**

You have seen it all by now; the travelers, the elves, and even the vampires. Time for the final addition to this strange family (But it won't be the last addition in the story.)

DXB was running around with a water gun, hitting anyone that looks even the least bit occupied. The results were a lot of annoyed people, one frustrated Elise, and one thoroughly soaked Torus. Because of this, some of the smarter members had moved themselves to the outdoors until the rowdy dragon calms down.

Drake and Davis were walking to the stables were they wanted to try riding some of the Retro family horses. Davis seemed to enjoy the prospect of riding. "Women do like a man that is good with animals."

Drake rolls his eyes. Truthfully he couldn't care less. He just wanted to learn how to control a gun while riding. It is known to be useful in battle. As they enter the stables, they spot a woman with grey skin and white hair. Here silver eyes assessed her work as she brushes the fur of a chestnut mare next to her. She was either taller than the average girl or standing on a stool to work on the horse. She was wearing a white tunic with silver chainmail with a white tabard on top. Her ears were long but sort of different from Majesty's and Torus's. They could see a gingko leaf in her hair. Drake looks over at the drooling Davis before sighing. His sigh catches to woman's ear and she turns to them. When he saw her eyes, even Drake was amazed by the shine of life and understanding in her eyes. He almost felt like life had no worries and he could relax. The women gives a gentle smile before asking in a voice that chimed like wedding bells and yet was as smooth as the gentle wind, "Greetings! I am honored to meet a fine pair of gentlemen."

Drake shakes himself for a moment, then points to the star-struck, jelly-legged, drooling pile of goo next to him that was mumbling and gurgling sounds that make him sound like he was suffering brain damage. "This guy is Drake and I am Davis- ah- I mean my name is Dravis and he is Dake…I-I mean I am Drake! He is Davis!"

Drake could tell he was blushing. He heard laughter that sounded so beautiful. He looks up to see the woman was laughing good-naturedly. She sends him a kind smile and says, "Drake is such a strong name. Like the powerful yet honorable dragons and Davis sounds like a good name for one who can't help but find the joys in life."

Davis shakes himself out of his stupor and grins like an idiot. Drake ducks his head as another blush takes over. The woman laughs again. Davis looks at the mare next to her. "So you like horses, right?"

The woman pulls a thoughtful look. "Maybe…"

Davis grins. 1 Hit. "And you are a cousin of Torus and Majesty, riiiiiight?"

Laughter. "Yes.

Davis felt his grin get bigger. Hit number two. Now can he make a home run? "So you must be a dark elf Right?"

The women smiles and trots out of the stall. "Now I wouldn't say that."

She was not standing on a stool. From the waist down, she had a black horse body with white socks ending in black hoofs. The tunic and tabard hide where her waist connects to the rest of the body. She was a centaur. Strike out. Game lost.

"Figures" says a disappointed Drake as he closes the mouth of a dumbstruck Davis.

The centaur laughed gently as she approaches the two gentlemen. She then knelt and spoke. "I apologize if you are disappointed. It is not actually uncommon for people to feel relaxed around me. I really don't like breaking everyone's hearts, but it just can't be helped."

Drake shrugs as the disappointment dissipates. "That's okay. It is fine. I'm used to it. What's your name?"

The centaur smiles beautifully. "I am Fyllo; Warrior and next head of the centaur branch. When I become head of family I will be known as Mother Fyllo from my clan."

Davis smirks. "Would you mind being my mother?"

Drake murmurs, "What a load of horse dung," never knowing that a red centaur was preparing to donkey-kick him from behind.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

DXB was chasing Torus as he runs from her water gun. "For Pete's sake, stop squirting me!"

"Not until you become more fun."

"I am not supposed to be fun."

"Sure you are, you have enough hot air to make some good balloons."

"DAMNIT DRAGONXBIRD!"

Celestica runs after them in her underwear.

Jammy sighs as she and Tycoongirl sat with Norman between them. They were tired from running from DXB. Tanya has taken to throwing water balloons from the tree she was sitting on and Jin seems to be the only one who has managed to find a good hiding spot for no one can find him.

Davis comes around the castle followed by a limping Drake and two centaurs. One was Fyllo while the other was a large, red, muscular centaur. The red one had short flat black hair, one purple eye, an eye patch over the other and black hooves with shaggy black fur hanging off his ankles and a black tail as well. The group of four gains the attention of everyone in the garden. Majesty was the first to make it to the group. "Fyllo! It has been awhile. When did you get here?"

Fyllo hugs Majesty as Fish and the red centaur bow to each other. Fyllo then replies, "I have been here for a while. Sunny and I have been heading here since our landing in the far mountains."

Jammy's eyes widen. "You landed that far?"

Fyllo nods. "Yes, and it looks like we were the only ones left who had not found a castle. By the looks of it, the rest of the family has found a castle, mansion, or house by now."

DXB pouts. "So there is no more coming here?"

Fyllo shakes her head as Norman looks at the red centaur. "So his name is Sunny?"

"Not really…" replies Fyllo.

"His name is Sunka… SununK…. Suku…." Tails Doll struggles to say.

Jammy takes pity on her and takes over. "His name is Sunukkuhkau."

Davis scratches his head. "How many Ks is that?"

"Three. We all call him Sunny for obvious reasons that almost no one can pronounce his name properly." replies Jammy. (A/N: Which will be the only name we'll be using from here on out.) "He is a war centaur."

DXB glances at Drake and notices hoof prints on the seat of his jacket. "He said something insulting about horses, didn't he?"

Fyllo nod as she hides her smile behind her hand. Celestica walks up to them and glances around. "Where is your javelin?"

Fyllo looks back towards the stable. "I left it back there. I'll get it later."

Drake notices that Celestica was rather subdued around Sunny. He looks to Sunny and asks. "What's your secret?"

Sunny raises an eyebrow in question before noticing Celestica and getting the idea. "I'm engaged."

Davis, Norman, Drake, Jenny, Elise, and the Waltz all stare at Sunny before looking back at Celestica in surprise. Elise finally asks the question on her mind that they are all wondering. "She doesn't go for married or soon-to-be-married people?"

Everyone else shakes their heads. Davis grins. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Fyllo smiles and raises her hand before saying. "We are having an arranged marriage."

Drake's eyes widen. "Arranged? I didn't know they still have that here."

Majesty decides to fill in the blanks. "The centaurs are very old and religious creatures. To them, their religion is a way of life. They are so old fashion that they still believe in arranged marriages that benefit their clan's growth and livelihood. They look to the stars for the future and tend to commune with nature a lot. They are also working with laws that go an eye for an eye. They don't like modern stuff much and half are either vegetarians or flat out vegans. They would certainly not call our castle a home. I wouldn't be surprised if their rooms were designed to look like a forest."

The non-family members nod in understanding. Then another thought came to Drakes mind. "Wait! How did you get centaurs into the family? What I mean is…"

Drake seems to be uncomfortable with finishing that sentence. Jammy nods sympathetically. "It's complicated and our grandfather has forbidden us to ever speak about it. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Drake and Norman exchange incredulous looks. Sunny looks at Torus warily until Fyllo elbows Sunny to stop it. Torus was standing in the back watching. Fyllo looks towards him and smiles as she walks over. Tycoongirl sighs from next to Drake. "She is so lucky. Fyllo has a comforting and polite presence so other people feel at peace around her. She is also reserve about her opinions as she does not like upsetting everyone. She gets along with just about anyone so we don't usually have problems with her."

Fyllo looks around before turning to the group. "Where's Jin? I heard that he was here when I passed the Zen Gardens."

DXB puffs her chest. "I know where he is. Just watch!"

She turns on a hose and places the tip in a rabbit hole. There was sudden blubbering and DXB reaches in and pulls out a small white bunny. She apologizes to the bunny as a sopping wet Jin crawls out of the hole and glares at her. He gets up and shouts, "(These clothes and linens are to be hand washed ONLY! Do you know how much work goes in cleaning these? These could be ruined and I would have to special order more from Nippon! I….)"

"Jin!"

"(Fyllo?)"

The centaur hugs Jin in happiness. She then backs up so she and Sunny could bow to Jin. Jin returns the bow and then all three kneel down into a Japanese sitting position to talk. Torus rolls his eyes before turning to head back inside. "This could take awhile."

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Norman walks into the library and stops to see his journal on the table. It has been a while before he had written in it. He opens the book and starts writing about the latest additions to the family. Meanwhile Davis was talking to Jammy and Dractina in the lobby. "So what's going to happen now that the last of crew is here? I mean is anyone else going to come?"

Jammy and Dractina look at each other and Dractina shrugs. "We don't think there will be anyone else coming for at least a long while. You heard what Fyllo said. She fell into the far mountains where if she had landed just another mile to the west, it would've been easier for her go to the mansion to the west. By now all of our cousins that are going to live here are already here."

Jammy continues on from there. "As for what we are going to do now. I am not a hundred percent sure. You guys didn't come at a good time. Since the zombie attack on Gambino's mansion those years ago, there has been one disaster after another. The attack of the vampires was the worse for that set our family feud back a few hundred years."

Davis looks curious. "Family feud?"

"The Vampire branch versus the Lycan Branch," Jammy explains. "The werewolves claimed the vampires of the family helped in that battle so they tried to have all vampires put under regulations. Needless to say, the vampires were quite angry about this. DXB burned the head of the Lycan branch for even thinking about that. He got no sympathy from either father or I. Seriously though, I think whatever will happen, will happen whether we like it or not. We will just have to be prepared. We can first focus on handling Alpha and Draco first."

Davis nods thoughtfully, and then he looks at the two girls. "So what's for dinner?"


	30. Sfth: FWAS: Bloodline

**Stories from the Heart: Family Wars and Strife part 1: Bloodlines**

Norman stretches as he walks into the library and stops to see the Midnight Assassin there. He looks her over before getting up the courage to walk up to her and talk. "So I don't suppose you have any interesting stories to tell. It might be nice if you can tell us what happened to you and who you truly are."

The Midnight Assassin looks at him and shakes her head. She pulls out a scrap of parchment and a quill and scratches something down before pulling out a thick tome out of the library. She presses the book into Norman's hands and places the parchment on top before walking out. Norman watches after her before looking at the scrap of parchment. 'I've heard about you're so called 'Stories from the Heart,' but to truly understand these stories you've got to understand our family; the good and the bad. Read this tome and then tell me what you know, and maybe then I'll talk, literally.'

"Whoa," was all Norman could say as he stares at the message. He then looks at the book which had in big worn letters on the front of the leather cover "Retro Family: The Deep Truth." What does that mean?

Norman turns the pages before finding a section called 'Family Wars and Strife.'

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

With such a big family like the Retro's, you'd think it would be a challenge for everyone to get along. You would be right. The family is split into many different branches carrying almost every creature (90% humanlike) available. The family is split into separate branches with the main branch a long line of demon gods and goddesses. Each separate branch has one type of creature each with many smaller branches that list the smaller categories of each branch.

For example; the elvin branch is split into light, dark, blood, earth, wind, fire, water, worker, and baking categories. **(Keebler Elves anyone?)** Each small category is split into magical and non-magical groups. Etc.

The biggest problem within the family is the struggle among the branches. Though they try to get along, religions, past wars, disputes, personalities, and beliefs will often clash causing much upset among the family members.

The biggest clash yet is between the vampire and lupine branches. Years ago, vampires have often been known to enslave werewolves. This enslavement left a mark on the werewolves that has lasted for years and will probably continue to last in the years to come. This continues in the Retro family where fights often breakout between the vampires and werewolves.

There is also the added problem that werewolves face. Two problems exactly; the first is that there is not enough territory and the second is the sudden change to the Lycan Disease. Werewolves tend to be split in family groups, each with at least one alpha, one beta, and one omega. These groups each wish for a piece of land they can call home and use for hunting, farming, and other means of living. The royal werewolves, family groups, and dispersed rouge wolves are often fighting for these plots for their own gains. The family head had split the lands evenly among them but there is still fighting among them. The change in Lycan Disease has also caused problems since there used to be only werewolves. Now the disease has mutated so the bitten person can either be a werewolf, a tamer werehound, or one of the many other wereanimals (Werecat, Weredragon, etc.) Were meaning human is placed in front of the word of the bodies chosen animal. The natural instincts of these animals cause even more conflicts than ever.

The vampires too face their own internal problems. Ever since the vampires gained the ability to become day walkers they have become rather popular across Gaia, but they also have become a nuisance. There is also the usual battle for power that has lasted thousands of years. Multiple clans have been known to go at each other's throats, although no one except the clans themselves knows why. Vampires are also very possessive creatures and hate to share mates, land, and food. There is also the involvement of vampire cats and foxes as well as demon hounds and shadow slaves that causes problems with religious beings or beings of light. There are many other problems in the mix but the vampires, being secretive creatures, tend to keep to themselves and often have told historians to stay out of it. (Some not in those exact words.) All vampires in the Retro Family have stated quite proudly that they are in no way related to Vlad III (Son of Dracul a.k.a. The original Dracula).

The vampire branch and seducer branch are pretty close since the seducers had one time broke off of the vampire branch thousands of years ago. Contrary to popular belief, seducers create one-fourth of the births each year but also take a large death toll as well since many seducers don't live past 60. They are also more susceptible to diseases. Despite the huge risks in their lives, they continue on as if each day is there last. There lack of sexual control makes them disliked by many in the family. The angelic branch, elvin branch, and dragon branch consider the seducers taboo and prefer not to talk to them.

The vampire branch and demon branch were once part of the undead branch. Both branches broke away when there was evidence put forward that they are indeed living creatures and they hate to be compared to the undead. The undead branch is filled with mummies, zombies, golems, spirits, and ghosts. The existence of the undead branch has caused many rises from religious and scientific groups since the branch technically defies logic and is considered evil, even though they are not. Harrison Triad Retro IV has at one time had a tea party with the mummies and has stated "They are quite pleasant actually. They showed me a fun time of music, dancing, and reading of scrolls. I find that these accusations of them being evil are unfounded."

Trolls, Ogres, and Giants, are lifelong enemies of the spiders, lupines, and nagas; and they consider kitsunes and centaurs as lunch. This is often a cause of branch wars in the family.

Centaurs are peace loving creatures that hunt for food and fur and fight with only those that insult them or in self-defense. They seem like a family that would not fight often but their way of life is considered annoying to many. Including the ways they prophesize using the moon, planets, and stars.

The elvin branch has a small war within itself often between types. The type difference causes lines to be made between families: Light vs. Dark, Earth vs. Wind, Fire vs. Water, Blood vs. Worker. Sometimes there is a fight between magic and non-magic users. Non-magic users are often old fashion, low classed beings that prefer tradition over much else. The magic users look to the future and find knowledge as a very important aspect of their lives and tend to throw away tradition for the sake of happiness. There once was a war elf category but was abolished when it was found that they were amoral.

The possessed family is an extremely destructive branch and is considered a bane to many since half of the family carry heavy dark magic, and the other half, heavy light. Every member of the family trains to be a fighter from birth and the head of the family is often someone who could balance light and dark.

The gorgons, banshees, and harpies are not as dangerous as many believe. They are quite peaceful creatures but once angered they tend to become violent. They will leave the room to take their anger out on any inanimate objects to their fancy. Their violent behavior though scares some of the other branches, particularly the human and fairies branches.

Ten percent of the Retro family are creatures that have absolutely no human attributes whatsoever. Odd as it seems, it has happened several times that a family member will adopt or marry a non-human creature. Back in the medieval times, Dmitri Fabien Retro adopted an orphan wolf cub into the family and even found it a mate when it grew up. At Merry Cove fifty years later, Maid Marian Retro married a black and silver unicorn under a cherry tree. In Imia an ill Diana Retro married a serpent with healing abilities two years after the Great Revolution. As it is, there are many creatures in the family each with primal instincts that will cause them to lash out to survive. It is worrisome but there has never been a Family Head that didn't tolerate it so all complaints are given a deaf ear.

The Dragon Branch is the second most dangerous branch in the entire family. Dragons are naturally protective and possessive creatures. They are the largest creatures in Gaia and tend to change into humans at will. There are old-time grudges held against the dragons from many of the other branches, including humans, dwarfs, and elves. Despite this, they are also the third oldest branch with the first being demon gods, and second being human. There are many different types of dragons: Mountain, Forest, Air, Thunder, Dark, Light, Water, Ice, Desert, Sea, River, Fire, River, Pond, Ground, and even undiscovered ones. The Rainbow Dragon is the most beautiful of all dragons and is well known pacifists, but they are the most endangered. They are natural healers and are nicknamed Healer's Dragon because they are well known to heal more than a phoenix's tears. Despite the danger and hatred against the dragons, they have never actually started a fight or caused a death in the years since their adoption into the family.

The Human is actually labeled the most dangerous branch in the family. Single handedly, the human branch has caused more wars, pollution, unnatural disasters, and deaths than any other branch or even being in all of Gaia. Humans are mostly put in magical and non-magical categories. The magical branch usually holds mages, magicians, sages, healers, wizards, wiccans, warlocks, witches, and any minor magic users. The non-magic category is much bigger. The non-magical humans try to compensate the lack of magic, super strength, speed, or endurance through science, machinery, and training. Ninjas are actually non-magical humans who draw energy off of nature rather than using actual magic. Automatic limbs have become a must when the actual limbs have been removed unwillingly from the body. This branch, although the weakest, is highly dangerous because humans always jump to conclusions and tend to act rashly without proper thought. Not only that but humans also have a tendency to try and destroy something that they don't believe or understand. It is because of this that the original Master Abram Peter Simon Retro, a fire demon god who married a water mage, had made it a permanent rule that a full-blooded unmarried human can never become head. They are either half blood or married to a being that isn't full-blooded human. The actual construction of the Retro family didn't start until The Master's granddaughter eloped with a vampire named Romanoff Vladscov. That is when the blending of bloods truly began. Because Master Peter Retro was forced to accept the vampire as part of the family, he decided to open up the family to accept all creatures into it when it comes to marriages.

As said by Mistress Rosina Lillian Retro has said, "Being head is a tough job. We own lands all across Gaia that are inhabited by a multitude of creatures that will never get along. In a way, it is tiring to keep peace. We heads were unable to stop the two branch wars and many scuffles that have happened across the years. The worse was probably the Dragon Massacre when a group of war elves killed a hundred and twenty two forest dragons that were having a welcoming feast for the golden butterflies that were migrating to the forest for the spring flowers. Since then the war elves branch was destroyed and were enslaved to become worker elves as punishment for their sins. The forest died since the butterflies were scared away before they could spread life into the beautiful forest. Hopefully one day we can live in a time where there will be no fights between branches but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

As Norman finishes the section of the book a voice from behind him causes him to nearly jump out of his clothes. "Good book, aye? I am rather surprised."

Norman turns to see DragonXBird looking over his shoulder. "I thought that by now one of you three humans would have lost your sanity."

Norman smiles and retorts, "Ah but didn't you see? Mine's was flying out the window when I saw your night form for the first time."

DXB places her hand on her chest in mock shock. "I don't believe it. Norman, you actually have a sense of humor?"

Norman shoots her a glare before smirking and looking at his fingernails as if inspecting for dirt. "…Among other talents."

"What talents?"

"Okay, that's it! Pillow Fight!"

"Eeeeek!"

Norman playfully chases DXB while swinging a couch pillow. So what if he doesn't know everything in the family background. He is at least beginning to understand the working minds of who he believes are the people that are truly important to him right now.


	31. Sfth: FWAS: Light vs Dark

**Stories from the Heart: Family Wars and Strife part 2: Light vs. Dark**

Norman watches as Jammy was giving the children haircuts. Ethel was a little uncomfortable near the scissors. Eustace had to kneel down in front of her and hold her hand in order to keep her calm. Swimp kept insisting he grooms his cats, much to Jammy's annoyance. Once she was done with those three kids, she still had to cut the hair of the new kid. Sunako was her name and her bangs covered her eyes. Jammy removed the tangles from her hair and trimmed up her bangs to show cute green eyes. She was already looking better too when she was first adopted (which was only two days ago). When the kids left, Jammy sighs, "If we left DXB alone in an orphanage it would take only thirty minutes for **all** the kids to be adopted, fed, cleaned-up, re-clothed, set-up in a new room with toys, and insured for medical needs."

Norman chuckles as Jammy leaves. He knew she was probably right. He sat down and saw a familiar book next to his seat. 'Retro Family: The Deep Truth,' the very book that the Midnight Assassin left for him. He thinks carefully about it. It is strange and truly enlightening how the family works but he is not sure why she wants to him to know about their family history so much. He shrugs and opens the book to the next marked chapter.

xGAIAxGAIAxGAIAx

What is light? What is dark? What is good? What is evil? What is right? What is wrong?

Questions you should ask yourself as you read this. The line between light and dark is often blurred beyond recognition. Dark and light are often confused. This is true as well in the Retro family. Many will often think light is good and dark is evil. Really though that is a lot of bull crap. One of the biggest misconceptions is that dark is evil. This is not true.

In the family tree, you'll see things like light dragons and dark elves. The magic they carry is true to their nature. Dark creatures will often fight from the shadows and carry dangerous magic. Light creatures are more up front with fighting but their magic is also less effective in fighting. Light magic tends to be more defensive and is a light healer, water and earth elements are heavier healers.

Misconceptions of light and dark come mostly from the fears, morality, religions, and beliefs of others. Humans are the most prejudiced species in all of Gaia. They will often consider any creature that is stronger than them dark. They will also consider creatures they don't know or understand dark as well as those that refuse to bend towards their specific religion. But just because they are the most prejudiced doesn't mean they are the only species that mistaken light for dark and vice versa.

One of the biggest mistakes is the labeling of blood or soul magic as dark. You would hear names called the Bloodbath Ritual and think 'evil,' right? What about the Blood Hunt Mark? Or even Soul Sacrifice? Despite the names, these are not dark magic.

The Bloodbath Ritual is actually a light ritual using small chalice of a sire's blood to pour into a small mixture that the child is then bathed in. This ritual puts protection on the child so that he/she may not die until they at least have a child of their own. It is powerful protective magic that needs love in order to work and will be null and void if the sire has no positive feelings for the child. It is mostly used to protect heirs and other people of importance.

The Blood Hunt Mark is grey magic. It can be used to help or hurt depending on the situation. It can be used to find a lost loved one or used to hunt down a hated enemy. It is used by writing the person's name in the searcher's own blood while speaking a special incantation. It is almost foolproof. The biggest downside is it will result in the searcher to become ill for some time after the hunt is over.

As for soul magic, it is similar to blood magic. All soul magic has consequences, whether good or bad depend on the magic, soul, and situation. The greatest form of soul magic is when a soul is born shared between two bodies. The two beings are meant to be with each other for all eternity. It is a way for a cursed soul to fill in the gap that is caused by loneliness and isolation. Mind you the curse would have been cast on a previous life forcing the soul through constant reincarnation with lifetimes of loneliness until such a thing accord.

It is scientifically proven that many forms of dark magic (if used carefully) could help everyday life and make a major breakthrough in medicine and discovery. Unfortunately it is forbidden to cast dark magic on any living soul without authorization. If you do so then you better have a pretty damn good reason to do so otherwise you could have your magic bound.

The Retro family is rich with all types of magic but very few can truly cast both types. The only ones that could are either a member of or close enough to the head branch to gain access. Everyone else can only access light, dark, or flat out grey.

The only exceptions are the men of the possessive branch. The possessive girls are either born with light or dark magic (which is unusual since most are born with grey magic) where as the men are often born with both identifiable forms of magic. In other words the possessive branch cannot identify grey magic. This can actually cause problems to their mental state (if it hasn't already) and result in odd behaviors.

The elves are in their own right, one of the trickiest magical creatures. They are usually born to families, who only practice on type of magic, (light, dark, blood, etc.) but have been known to cross their borders into other forms of magic so it is unclear how the magic is used. Dark elves especially are one of the most civilized elves but can also be quite dangerous. It is known that Dark elf magic is poisonous and could drive a person to insanity if exposed to it for too long. Despite all that, elves (like most other beings) are born with grey magic which changes as they grow.

Magic is important to the Gaian World for it allows many to travel, work, and fight with little to no physical movement. Certain people can control psychological movement better so magic would be a better stand in to manual labor. People can't really choose which magic they practice. It comes naturally based on ones connection to the planet and their personality. It means is that you can't stop someone from becoming dark so it is better off to be accepting of this.

XGAIAxGAIAxGAIAX

Norman thought it was a fascinating chapter. There was still more to it but it was mostly about what type of magic is most popular with what creature. (sex magic for succubus, star readings for centaurs, etc.) He decided to read up on all of them to be better prepared for any surprises. You never know.

The Midnight Assassin watch's as Norman goes through the book like as if it was an exciting mystery novel. She shook her head. He is after all no more different than the rest of them.

XGAIAxGAIAxGAIAX

Miles away, a women was looking over the chemicals she had as she mixes two together, she is trying to make a stable concoction that can be used to better fuel factory machinery and increase production by at least twenty percent. She thinks she might have the formula down, now if only she can get the mix just right.

She was lovely in her own right. She had dark blue shoulder-length hair with lovely blue eyes that are hidden behind a pair of small, wire-rimmed, reading glasses. Her pale-skinned hands pulled on latex gloves as she prepares for the next step in mixing chemicals.

A loud clang is heard nearby as she turns to look at her husband who dropped a pipe. He was trying to perfect teleportation to help transportation. So far, no luck. He is able to move inorganic objects but not organic ones. He had only succeeded in passing the seeds and of the apple instead of the whole apple. He is now munching on said seedless apple as he tries to figure out what was wrong.

He had short messy black hair and green eyes behind white thick glasses. He was tanner than his wife.

"Hondo," chastised his wife, "if you are going to insist on making a racket, you can take your project to the garage."

Feeling bashful, Hondo replies. "I am sorry Junika, but I am just so frustrated. We can make and change elements, flying saucers, and use magic. Yet when we try to make a teleportation device, we hit a dead end. I am wondering why that is. It truly has me baffled."

Junika smiles. "Well, you are at least half way there. If nothing else, you can sell it to companies that need to ship important or fragile items to destinations without having to worry about it getting destroyed in the mail."

"True" was his reply before he kisses her. "What will I ever do without you?"

"Probably fail in most of your projects, suffer horrible accidents and still be employed to that Gambino character. You would've probably died in the virus incident."

"Most likely."

Suddenly there was a loud crash that sounded like it came from the garage. The couple looks towards the door leading to it. As mechanical sounds came from it, the two creep towards the door. Suddenly the was a sound of a gun click, and Hondo had just barely got him and his wife out of the way in time as the door blew off its hinges and flew across the room, hitting the fusion battery that powers the entire house. Darkness covers the entire house before an eerie green glow from the garage doorway lights up the lab. A metallic foot steps forward, bringing with it an android with wrath filled eyes, equipped with some dangerous looking weapons. Hondo gasps upon recognizing the weapons from his vault before turning his eyes up to face the android. "What are you? Take what you want but leave us alone!"

The android turned its glare to Hondo. Hondo's eyes widen with recognition and fear. "Alpha?"

The guns on one of the androids shoulders fired, taking down the once proud mechanical scientist. Junika's scream could wake the dead, and in fact did wake something. Alpha grabbed Junika around the neck and lifted her off her feet. *DESTRUCTION OF MY CREATOR ISN'T ENOUGH. THEREFORE I WILL ALSO DESTROY EVERYTHING HE HELD DEAR. NO ONE WILL KNOW OF YOUR PLIGHT UNTIL IT IS TOO LATE.*

With these words, Alpha throws Junika into a tank of chemicals. Alpha retrieves a battery and a few other items from the lab before leaving. As Junika came around, she saw the chemicals were lowing towards the fusion cell. Her eyes widen, but it only gets worse as a small child's voice with a mature accent is heard. "Mother? Why is the lab such a mess? What happened to father?"

Junika turns to see her son and only child standing in the doorway. "Hojo! Get down!"

Junika throws herself onto her son just as the chemicals reach their target. Alpha watches from a distance as the lab explodes. The home of this small but intelligent family is quickly engulfed in flames. He turns his back to the land and walks away.

TARGET: HONDO ICHIROU  
CONDITION: DECEASED  
MISSION: SUCCESS

NEXT TARGET: PROFESSOR WALTZ  
SITUATION: THE LAST OF MY SURVIVING CREATORS  
MISSION: INCOMPLETE  
MUST REACQUAINT MYSELF WITH ONE DRACO MAJOR.


	32. The Game of Pants

**The Game of Pants**

The three boys and four girls sat together bored as heck. Outside, it was pouring as if the gods of Gaia where trying to flood the world, or it was because they were bored too. The group looks up when they heard a noise upstairs. They figured it was Lin's doing and continued on with whatever they're doing.

"It's official. I'm bored." Drake says throwing his book behind him.

"Yeah, there really isn't much to do." Tycoongirl says. "If we don't come up with something to do, we're going to kill each other just for the fun of it."

"No we won't." Jammy says to her little sister.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Drake says.

DXB jumps up happily. "I know! I know! Let's play the 'In My Pants' game."

"The what?" All three boys ask simultaneously.

"Some kind of game we came up when we were kids." Jammy says.

"Yeah! You take a name from a song and add 'in my pants' after it." DXB explains. "For example, 'Popcorn in my pants'."

"Gross." Drake says.

Davis snaps his fingers. "I get it. How about 'Girls just want to have fun in my pants'?"

"Of course you would come up with that." Drake sighs.

"I guess it's worth a try. What do you say, Jammy?" Norman asks.

Jammy points at her youngest sibling. "Whatever keeps Tanya from pulling out her axe.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Jammy: Is everyone ready?

Norman: Sure.

DragonXBird: Yep.

Drake: Whatever.

Tycoongirl: Uh-huh.

Tails Doll: (grins widely)

Davis: Who wants to start?

Norman: Uh, let's see. Zoot Suit Riot in my pants.

DragonXBird: Umbrella in my pants.

Jammy: Fly Away in my pants.

Drake: Tainted Love in my pants.

Tycoongirl: What I Am in my pants.

Davis: Iris in my pants.

Tails Doll: Goody Two Shoes in my pants.

Davis: The Great Escape in my pants.

Tycoongirl: Glamorous in my pants.

Drake: Numb in my pants.

Davis: I'll say.

DragonXBird: Big Yellow Taxi in my pants.

Jammy: Let's Get It Started in my pants.

Tails Doll: Sunshine in my pants.

Norman: Natural Disaster in my pants.

DragonXBird: Battlefield in my pants.

Davis: California Girls in my pants.

Tycoongirl: Walking On Sunshine in my pants.

Lin: Explosion in my pants!

Drake: Twilight Zone in my pants.

Norman: Days Go By in my pants.

Jammy: Waking Up In Vegas in my pants.

Tails Doll: Vertigo in my pants.

Lin: Fire Burning in my pants!

Davis: (points at DXB) If I Had You in my pants. (punched by Torus)

Celestica: What About Me in my pants.

Drake: Blue in my pants.

Torus: (points at Davis) Keep Your Hands to Yourself…in my pants.

Jammy: Two of Hearts in my pants.

Tycoongirl: I Can't Wait in my pants.

Norman: Hey Ya in my pants.

Celestica: Tarzan Boy in my pants.

Davis: Bad Girls in my pants.

Jammy: Dancing in the Street in my pants.

Norman: Jeopardy in my pants.

Tycoongirl: White Wedding in my pants.

Professor Waltz: Olde Joe Clark in my pants.

Jammy: What is wrong with you?

Professor Waltz: What?

Gabriel: Chariots of Fire in my pants.

Torus: Black and White in my pants.

Celestica: Funny DJ in my pants.

DragonXBird: Honey Bee in my pants.

Tails Doll: Unwritten in my pants.

Norman: We Are the Champions in my pants.

Lin: Dance, Dance IN MY PANTS!

Davis: Dirty Diana in my pants.

Drake: S.O.S. in my pants.

DragonXBird: Black Horse and the Cherry Tree in my pants.

Torus: Kung Fu Fighting in my pants.

Lin: You can perform Kung Fu with that thing? (gets punched)

Professor Waltz: War in my pants.

Gabriel: Winter in my pants.

Jammy: Kryptonite in my pants.

Norman: Lucky in my pants.

Torus, Drake, and Davis: Only in your dreams.

Dractina: Everytime in my pants.

Majesty: Don't Stop the Music in my pants.

Celestica: Relax in my pants.

Drake: Faded in my pants.

Tails Doll: Livin' La Vida Loca in my pants.

Davis: Larger than Life in my pants.

Tycoongirl: Opposites Attract in my pants.

Jammy: Poker Face in my pants.

Professor Waltz: Wild, Wild West in my pants.

DragonXBird: Love Story in my pants.

Norman: Paralyzer in my pants.

Torus: Duel in my pants.

Lin: Who Let the Dogs Out in my pants?

Celestica: Sk8tor Boi in my pants.

Majesty: Beautiful in my pants.

Davis: Really?

Majesty: I'm not showing you.

Davis: Darn.

Gabriel: Come Clean in my pants.

Ethel: I Love You in my pants.

Drake: Ethel, this isn't an appropriate game for you. (pushes the confused 3-year-old away)

Dractina: Invisible in my pants.

Torus: Headstrong in my pants.

Jin: (Trust Me in my pants.)

Tycoongirl: Flash in my pants.

Davis: Maria in my pants.

Jammy: Bounce in my pants.

Norman: Into the Night in my pants.

Majesty: Ray of Light in my pants.

Gabriel: Shine in my pants.

Jammy: Perfect in my pants.

Professor Waltz: Crocodile Rock in my pants.

Mrs. Waltz: 1985 in my pants.

Drake: Don't Stay in my pants.

DragonXBird: Mosquito in my pants.

Jin: (Owata in my pants.)

Lin: Fireworks in my pants!

Tycoongirl: I Like to Move it in my pants.

Celestica: Smooth Criminal in my pants.

Gabriel: Moonlight in my pants.

Drake: Pain in my pants.

Lin: Whip It in my pants.

Majesty: Don't Say Goodbye in my pants.

Norman: Something Happened on the Way to Heaven in my pants.

Tycoongirl: That's a long title for a song.

Norman: Look it up.

Tails Doll: Another Day in Paradise in my pants.

Gabriel: Freedom in my pants.

Professor Waltz: She Drives Me Crazy in my pants.

Mrs. Waltz: Move It Like This in my pants.

Majesty: Survivor in my pants.

Torus: This is How a Heart Breaks…

Lin: IN YOUR PANTS!

Torus: (kicks Lin)

Jammy: (points at Lin) Another One Bites the Dust in my pants.

Norman: Line and Sinker in my pants.

DragonXBird: Kings and Queens in my pants.

Jin: (Fish Fight in my pants.)

Davis: She Bangs in my pants!

Gabriel: SEROUSLY?

Roy: Cheeseburger in Paradise in my pants.

Celestica: Alejandro in my pants.

Lin: Bad Romance in my pants.

Norman: It even sounds bad.

Majesty: FunkyTown in my pants.

Tycoongirl: Hide and Seek in my pants.

Torus: Ever Fall in Love in my pants.

Drake: The Kids Aren't Alright in my pants.

Gabriel: Pedo!

Drake: It's the title of the song! Sheesh!

Lin: Grenade in my pants!

Norman: Ouch.

Sapphire: Holding Out For a Hero in my pants.

Jin: (With You in my pants.)

Professor Waltz: The Night Chicago Died in my pants.

Roy: Let's Get Loud in my pants.

DragonXBird: The One in my pants.

Davis: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger in my pants.

Gabriel, Drake, and Torus: (glares at Davis)

Mrs. Waltz: Manic Monday in my pants.

Jammy: 100 years in my pants.

Norman: What Was I Thinking in my pants.

Gabriel: Feelings in my pants.

Tails Doll: Why Not in my pants.

Drake: Locked Up in my pants.

Sapphire: Waiting for Tonight in my pants.

Torus: The Edge of Glory in my pants.

Jin: (Ready, Steady, Go in my pants.)

Celestica: Some Like it Hot in my pants.

DragonXBird: The Cup of Life in my pants.

Norman: Thriller in my pants.

Roy: The Loco-Motion in my pants.

Jammy: Metamorphosis in my pants.

Lin: You and every other girl here. (multiple projectiles hit Lin)

Drake: In the End in my pants.

Celestica: Straight Up in my pants.

Gabriel: Sakura in my pants.

Professor Waltz: Magic in my pants.

Mrs. Waltz: Take On Me in my pants.

Lin: Yellow in my pants. (everyone scoots away)

Tycoongirl: Jumpin' Jumpin' in my pants.

Tails Doll: Wonderful in my pants.

Jin: (Resonance in my pants.)

Drake: I seriously have no idea what you are saying.

DragonXBird: Yellow Submarine in my pants.

Majesty: Disturbia in my pants.

Sapphire: Love Game in my pants.

Davis: Billie Jean in my pants.

Torus: Will you knock it off with the sexual stuff!

Davis: Ever the Same in my pants.

Torus: (censored) You in my pants!

Davis: That can be arranged.

Torus: (attacks Davis)

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Everyone sits down after stopping Torus from killing Davis. Norman looks up at the window and notices that the weather has cleared up.

"Hey look! It stopped raining!" He says pointing outside.

Everyone looks outside and became happy and relieved.

"Yeah! It stopped!" Tycoongirl cheers.

"It's about time." Sapphire says.

"I'll say." Torus agrees.

A moment of silence.

"Shall we continue to play and see if we can get the other residences in here?" Drake asks.

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone answers, in which Lin responses by saying, "IN MY PANTS!"

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

**Thanks and apologies to all artists out there. :D**


	33. Jammy's Tall Tails

**Jammy's Tall Tails**

And now it's time for Lin's Words of Wisdom

Lin: Hello, to anyone who is reading this crap! We are finally back! But before we get started, I'm here to inform you of something. If you are having trouble imaging the characters appearances, then I have a solution. DragonXBird is on and has posted pictures of what the characters look like. They're in sprite forms, but there good enough.

*BLAM*

This has been Lin's Words of Wisdom.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Lin staggers into the foyer that Drake was sitting in. Drake withdrew his gun, which was smoking at the tip. Lin jumps up on the couch and looks at Drake.

"Why'd you shoot me?" He asks.

"Because you talk too much and I hate you." Drake answers.

Norman and Davis walks in talking, while Lin passes out on the couch.

"Are you sure about that?" Norman asks.

"Of course! I can't remember the science behind it, but it is possible." Davis says.

Drake turns his head to Davis and Norman. "What are you two talking about?"

Norman answers Drake. "Davis claims that you can get drunk faster by depositing it in your rear."

There was a moment of silence before Drake said anything. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard considering you die easily that way and it's a waste of good alcohol."

"Just imagine the autopsy." Davis says and makes an impression of a doctor. "The cause of death was alcohol poisoning from the rectum. I guess they really meant it when they say to shove it up your-"

Professor Waltz comes in with a box. There appears to be beakers sticking out with strange colored liquids in some of them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to get past here." He says.

Drake raises an eyebrow. "Gentlemen? Us?"

"What are you doing with all those chemicals?" Davis asks.

"Chemicals?" Professor Waltz looks down at the box then corrects Davis. "These are not chemicals, but potions that have no use. DragonXBird did not wish to be wasteful so she gave them to me to experiment on."

"Experiment?" Drake asks.

The professor chuckles. "Yes. I was once a Lab Tech before my wife convinced me to become a college professor. My colleagues and I would concoct or invent some interesting equipment and/or chemicals. I have a few items to show if you three are interested."

The three look at each other. Norman nods, Drake shrugs, and Davis responds. "Sure, we weren't doing much today anyway."

"Very well. Follow me."

Professor Waltz leads the group out of the foyer. Lin looks up noticing everyone is leaving, and decides to follow them.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

The three walk into what appears to be a laboratory. There were many instruments and equipment including some typical items like computers, beakers, and specimens inside jars. The professor places the box on the table to deal with later. Lin walks around fascinated by the strange machines.

"You know what the strange thing is?" Professor Waltz ponders. "I don't remember moving these into the laboratory."

Lin turns his head to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, these are inventions that were discontinued due to failure or lack of funding."

"I thought people like you wouldn't quit if the invention was a failure." Drake says.

"Precisely, this is why many of them are most likely to succumb to lack of funding."

Professor Waltz's response made Drake cringe as Alpha crosses his mind.

"With that said, these machines should be locked up at the old laboratory." Professor Waltz says, then turns around and ponders again. "And, yet, they find their way here."

Norman looks at one of the inventions. "Do you at least know what they are or what they're supposed to do?"

"Why yes." The professor says then points at one of the guns and explains. "This one is a molecule ray. It is one of those sci-fi ray guns that shrink and/or enlarge you. The ray shrinks every molecule in your body to make you small and vice versa. Unfortunately, it was discontinued because it had horrific effects on the user."

"Physically or mentally?" Lin asks in which the professor quickly answers. "Both." Norman, Drake, and Davis gain a sickly feeling as chilling thoughts go through their heads. Lin flies up to another machine.

"What about this one?"

"That would be the Multiplier." The professor answers.

An obvious thought cross Norman. "In other words, a cloning ray."

"I suppose you could classify it that." Professor Waltz says. "However, it does not give you a complete accurate copy of the person. The ray creates a copy based on a person's emotions or hidden feelings. Sometimes the ray will create the person's alter egos and superegos."

"Would it be easier to just create an exact copy?" Drake asks.

Professor Waltz explains. "The theory was that creating an accurate duplicate would cause confusion among the people including the test subject. Since the test subject is familiar with his/her emotions, they can still manage them well."

"And this was discontinued because?" Davis asks.

"You can't create a clone and expect it to breathe life on its own, especially if the clone is unaware of its own existence. Because of this, the machine splits whatever life force the user has and gives it to the clone."

Norman gains an uneasy feeling. "Um, these things are shut off, right?"

The professor chuckles. "Of course, my dear boy. These inventions were drained of their power before locked up."

Lin lands on the Multiplier's control panel and his foot presses a green button. Suddenly the Multiplier fires out a single red ray. It shoots past Davis and Drake, bounces off the floor, ricochets of the ceiling, reflects off a beaker, and zooms out the door.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

The ray continues it travels, heading right towards Torus. Torus notices a piece of cloth lying on the ground and bends down to pick it up. The ray bounces off his armor and zooms away. Torus feels something striking his rear. He turns around and tackles Roy, who was just walking by. The ray ricochets of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

It flies past Tails Doll Curse and into Sapphire's room. Sapphire brushes her hair in front of a vanity mirror. The ray flies past her and reflects off the mirror. It zooms out of the room towards Tails Doll Curse whose readying her axe. She swings the axe, hitting the ray towards Humonk. Humonk opens a window and jumps down to grab a small rug, unaware that something flew above it.

Outside, the Midnight Assassin was looking at a small mirror. The mirror reflects the holes of where her eyes once were. This angers her and she tosses the mirror in the air to whip it. The mirror was thrown high enough for the stray shoot to reflect off and direct back to the castle. The ray goes through an open window finally hitting a target.

"Ack!"

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

There was silence in the lab as the group stood dumbfounded at what happened. Lin looks down at the control panel.

"Hey, Doc! Apparently, neither you nor your colleagues did a very good job. There still a little bit of energy in this thing."

"Oh dear." Professor Waltz says nervously. "That ray won't stop until it runs out of energy or until it hits someone."

"How long does it take for the ray to run out of energy?" Drake asks.

"Two days."

"Crap!"

Norman sighs. "Let's take a look around and hope that it wasn't the ladder."

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Outside the castle, Tycoongirl tries to create her own little garden. DXB plants a few flowers to help Tycoongirl get started. The two look up to see a girl with a bunny tail wearing a hat made out of leaves and holding a mushroom made like an umbrella. She was wearing blue dress, white gloves, red shoes, and bunny tie. DXB recognizes the girl.

"Hey Jammy! What's with the get up?" DXB asks cheerfully.

"Oh, I've been in a playful mood for a while." Jammy answers. "I've been cooped up in the castle for so long I need to get out and have some fun."

"Why don't you help us at the garden?" Tycoongirl asks. "The more, the merrier."

Jammy accepts the offer and begins to help her sisters.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Norman, Drake, and Davis look around the castle for anything unusual.

"You don't think Torus attacking Roy is unusual?" Davis asks.

"The guy will attack just about anyone, if he wasn't restricted from girls." Drake points out.

The three stop in front of a couch with girl with a lamb tail lying on the couch. She was wearing a stocking cap, a blue gown, and white socks. A pair of Kiki kitty slippers lay on the floor.

"I didn't think Jammy would sleep in her night clothes." Norman says.

"Must've stayed up too long." Drake says.

They hear someone shouting near them. "OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" They turn to see Jammy again. This time she was wearing a red armor, black boots, a small black cape, and a red headband. She had a dragon tail and glaring red eyes. She stomps to the sleepy Jammy and grabs.

"Am I really that lazy?" The angry Jammy shouts. "WAKE UP! YOU LITTLE..."

"You don't have to (yawn) shout." The sleepy Jammy says tiredly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING?"

"I've been studying, walking, and doing all sorts of things."

"AND THAT GIVES YOU A REASON TO SLEEP? YOU'RE PATHETIC!

"Why do you have to be so hard on me?"

During the conversation, the three humans stand speechless by the sight of two Jammys. They heard Sapphire's voice behind them.

"OMG, you are totally right!"

They turn around to see her talking to another Jammy. This one was dressed in a blue and black dress. She had a small golden tiara on her head and waves a purple fan at her face. Her tail was a black cat tail.

"I figure you like it." She says cheerfully.

"Completely. A prom dress should defiantly match the tiara, especially if you're going for prom queen. I got to get my sketchbook."

Sapphire runs off to start working. The three surprise again to see third Jammy. Norman thinks then points at the girl.

"Elegance." He turns to the other two then says. "Angry and sleepy."

"Oh great. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find Sneezy and Dopey." Drake says sarcastically.

Davis was nervous. "DXB is going to kill me."

The angry Jammy drops the sleepy Jammy. "Forget this. I can whip this castle to shape by myself."

The angry Jammy storms off. The three boys panic and run after her. Norman stops and looks at the sleeping Jammy.

"What about her?" He asks.

"Leave her." Drake yells. "She'snot going anywhere."

Norman looks back at her and then tries to catch up to the other two.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

Professor Waltz and Lin were at some other part of the castle, looking for duplicates of any kind. Lin was smiling at a thought of what kind of chaos may be taking place.

"I must say, you Lab Techs sure cause a lot of destruction in the name of science." Lin says.

"I think the proper term the young generation use is 'Bite me'."

The two are stopped by avalanche of snow. The professor gets out of the pile while Lin pulls himself out and shakes. The professor dusts himself but then hears sounds of laughter. He turns to see Tails Doll and Jammy laughing. Jammy was in orange and black clothes with a bow in her hair, fox ears and tail.

"I presume you two are responsible for this." He says upset.

"Yep. Jammy up with some fun pranks." Tails Doll says.

"We should try to steal Sapphire's clothes and put them in mud." Jammy says snickering.

"Don't you think that would be mean?" A quiet voice is heard. Another Jammy comes out with a stuff pig in her arms. She had white clothes on and a pink bow on her head. Her tail was a white fox tail with a pink bow wrapped around it.

"Oh come on! She deserves it." Tails Doll says.

"But she'll be all sad because her nice clothes will be ruin." The shy Jammy says.

"Fine. We won't put them in the mud." The other Jammy says.

"Oh good."

"We'll swap them with regular clothes."

Jammy high fives her sister as they laugh at the idea. Professor Waltz and Lin blink.

"Miss Tanya, you seem unfazed by the presences of two Jammys." The professor says.

Tails Doll shrugs. "Ah, it's just another spell that DragonXBird use."

"Another spell?" Professor Waltz questions.

"Of course! She is always testing spells on some people including her own sisters. She's probably looking for any other duplicates right now."

Tanya giggles not realizing the real cause of the duplicates. Professor was stunned about what DXB's expression would be if she found out.

"Oh well, it's not like it's a life or death situation." Lin says happily.

"Lin, don't you remember the reason the machine was discontinued." Professor Waltz says.

Lin thinks for a moment, and then begins to remember. "Whelp, we're screwed."

Professor Waltz grabs Lin. "We might as well inform her before the situation gets worse."

He runs down the hall with the chao in his hand. He stops when he hears a sound coming from the bar room. He goes in to see another Jammy duplicate in a white robe that was moving without the wind. She had glassy eyes and her wolf tail appears to be fuzzier than usual. She was also a few feet off the ground.

"You were saying?" Lin says.

"She appears to be a ghost. That's never happened before." Professor Waltz says intrigued by the duplicate.

Another duplicate appears in a priest-like outfit and nine white kitsune tails. She seems to be trying to tame the spirit.

"Away spirit! Away!"

As the two fight it out, Professor Waltz was beginning to notice something that the duplicates had in common.

"Lin, have you notice something similar about these duplicates?" he asks.

"Other than the fact that they show us the amount of mental problems that Jammy has?" Lin says.

"Yes."

"Not really."

"They all have a different tails. There seems to be a different tail used for each emotion and alter ego."

"Going back to the part where I said Jammy has mental problems."

"How many different Jammys are there? What did the dial on the multiplier say?"

"Dial? All I saw on that machine was colorful buttons and the number '10'."

"Ten clones. We had seen four clones so far. We should take these two back to the lab along with the two fox girls we saw with Tanya."

The ghostly Jammy was lifting objects in the air and throwing them around at the other Jammy. She screeches and flies around the room, ready to battle.

"Good luck with that!" Lin shouts.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

The playful Jammy continues to talk with her sisters as the three walk into the castle. The three sisters giggle as they walk into the living room, but soon stop as they hear someone crying. They look around until they see cloaked person with a red devil tail in a corner with black thorns surrounding her.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" DXB asks.

She turns her head to reveal her face, Jammy's face.

"What the!"

DXB and Tycoongirl look at Jammy then back at the sniffling girl.

"What is going on?" DXB asks.

"I don't know?" The playful Jammy says. "I do remember a bright shiny light and then I felt extremely cheerful. Oh, and there were other Jammys around."

"Other Jammys?" DXB shouts.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tycoongirl asks.

"Because I don't get to play with you guys often." Jammy says sadly.

Jammy's sisters look at her for a while and then give each other a hug.

"I wish to be hug." The sad Jammy says.

"Group hug!" DXB shouts happily.

A crash is heard in the hallway. DXB, Tycoongirl, and the playful Jammy went to go investigate. They find the angry Jammy beating up a piece of armory with the boys watching.

"Does everything piss this girl off?" Drake asks.

"This is 'angry' were talking about." Norman says.

"What's going on?" DXB asks with her hands on her hips.

The boys became startled when they DXB's voice and surprise to see the playful Jammy. The angry Jammy stops to look up at her sisters and the other counterpart.

"Oh…um…Hi, DXB." Davis says nervously.

She senses something. "What did you guys do?"

Drake sighs. "Okay, to make a long story short, this was Lin's fault."

"Well, that's good enough for me." DXB says happily.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" the angry Jammy yells. "YOU'RE WILLING TO LET THINGS GO JUST LIKE THAT?"

"What are you yelling about? Lin's not going to get off that easily." DXB says.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LOOK INTO THIS?" She continues to yell.

Tycoongirl turns to Drake. "We may need the longer version."

**One explanation later…**

"…and that's what happened." Drake says. "We followed her around to make sure she doesn't kill someone."

"Hey, it's a good thing I'm out! Now I can finally whip this place into shape." The angry Jammy says.

"I don't think so." DXB says.

"And why not?"

"Because you're mean, loud, and nasty. I like my nice sister better."

"That little weakling? She doesn't take a stand and stop you from doing whatever you want to do."

"Yes she does. At least, if it threatens the castle."

"SHE SHOULD STILL PUT YOU AND EVERYONE HERE IN THEIR PLACE."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Everyone turns to see another Jammy. She was wearing a pink dress, boots,…actually, she looks just like the regular Jammy everybody knows. She had her hands at her hips as she glares at the angry Jammy.

"Why wouldn't you? This place is a horrible mess! Everyone is running rampant, multiple objects and appliances have been destroyed, the entire castle collapsed in a sink hole for crying out loud!"

"That one was an accident."

"Still, you've barely do anything! While you study and fantasize about the world, your family and freeloaders are destroying everything they get their hands on and causing a ton of mayhem! They need to be kept in line! Since you're not going to do anything about, I WILL DO SOMETHING!"

"Freeloaders?" Drake asks.

"If everyone was 'kept in line', it wouldn't be fun anymore." The playful Jammy says. "In fact, I wouldn't be able to play with my sisters anymore."

"Plus, forceful and horrible leaders have been known to get killed by his/her leaders shortly after taking over." Jammy adds.

"Of course! Ever since that incident 2500 years ago, nobody wants a tyrant as the new head!" DXB says.

"Well, I'm out of your body and nothing is going to convince me to go back!" The angry Jammy yells.

"You're lifespan has been shorten." Drake says.

"What?"

"Yes, the multiplier splits up the life force so you and the other clones can live." Davis explains. "We just said this in our explanation."

"If that doesn't convince you then this will." Jammy says. "With multiple clones everywhere, there will be a huge fight over who is going to be head of the family. I wouldn't be surprised if one clone already started."

Suddenly, Professor Waltz and Lin run past the group, fearing for their lives.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Screeches can be heard as well as sounds of objects getting smashed.

xgaiagaiagaiagaiax

After calming the angry spirit (turns out she just wanted chocolate), the group gathers up the clones and reverse the effects of the multiplier bringing back the one and only Jammy that they come to know and love.

"You know, after seeing your multiple personalities, I'm surprise you're not emotionally unstable." Norman says.

"It's called 'managing your feelings'." Jammy says. "I know which feelings to use in specific situations and which to suppress."

"Speaking of which, how long have you been holding back your anger?" DXB asks."She seemed like she had a lot to say about us."

"I usually just release my anger out in the Targeting Room." Jammy says.

"That explains the claw marks." Drake says.

"And will you please make sure that thing is completely drained!" Jammy yells at Professor Waltz.

"Already on it."

The boys and the three sisters walk out of the lab. The boys appear to be relieved that they were not in trouble. Then, Lin appears and spray paints the entire room including those who were in it.

Jammy sighs. "Of course, we end today's catastrophe by adding insult to injury."


	34. Alpha the Indestructible

**Alpha the Indestructible **

Draco was pacing back and forth in the library. He was furious. His latest rendezvous at the Retro Family castle resulted in him watching his fiancé making out with that low class, barbaric pervert. It was followed shortly by a great row which resulted in him being chased out of the castle and into a pond by that feeble and foolish werewolf. It'll be a cold day in hell when she becomes head of family. A VERY cold day.

His siblings watch from the side of the room as he continues pacing. He finally couldn't take it. "Leave me!" He commands as he stands with anger radiating off of him.

His older brother growls in contempt before he was pulled out by their little sister. Their only sister. The thought only adds fuel to Draco's fire. He stomps over to a tea set and pours himself some chamomile tea to sooth his nerves. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. It has been months since the group of humans came to the castle and his migraines are getting worse by the day. He grumbles as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes another sip of his tea and sighs as he tries to relax. The doors to the library open as footsteps enter. The clank with each step clues Draco in on who the intruder in.

"Well? Did you do it?" He asks without even turning to look at his visitor.

"No," was his reply.

Draco turns swiftly to glare at the machine when he stops short. It seems Alpha has made some improvements. His left arm wielded a buzz saw while his right arm had changed into a rather high-tech and intimidating blaster. Giant mechanical wings with rockets were built into his back whiles a pair of small Gatling Guns were now perched on his shoulders. His eyes though still red now hold a crazed look, one held by many who have finally taken leave of their senses. Draco knew that if he did not tread lightly, he would end up in a fight with this one and he did not want to have to clean the library. He straightens up and speaks calmly.

"Why not?"

"They were not there."

Draco sighs and shakes his head. "Did it ever occur to you that they were out at the time?"

"Out?"

"Yes. Most everyone leaves their house once in awhile to get food, exercise, fresh air, or to at least socialize. It is a necessity in being alive to do so. I know that you care little for the human race but you can't just attack everyone willy-nilly. It will garner too much attention and get unwanted people on your trail; probably with exceptionally more fire power that can eradicate your entire being in mere seconds." Draco explains carefully to the android.

Alpha thinks it over and makes a decision. "Then I shall wait until they are at the castle if what you say is true."

Draco nods. "And remember our deal. You destroy your creators and bring Dragona Extreme Birdra to me."

"Affirmative."

With that last statement, Alpha turns and walks out of the Library while Draco collapses on the couch and rubs his chest. Why does his chest keep hurting so much?

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

A young girl in dark clothing rushes through the forest as fast as her small legs can carry her, which is pretty fast for a child. She only picks up the pace as loud screams and roars echo behind her. She tries to stop them but tears flow freely down her face. She lets out a sob but does not stop and tries to keep quiet as she runs. Her Nana was the quietest woman in the village after all, and she hardly ever spoke out. Well now she doesn't speak at all.

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

A young boy in a tunic and covered in tattoos wakes up alone in a field. He sits up and looks around. His brown eyes sit over a rather large and rounded nose. The boy's ever searching eyes try to pick up any sign of the two he was trying to find but they were nowhere in sight. "Mom? Dad?"

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

A young boy in a wheel chair sits next to the window at the hospital. Bandages cover most of his body lying on injuries both old and new. He perks up when the nurse enters with a tray laden with food for him. He wheels around to face her. "Hello Nora, Is it lunch time already?"

The nurse, Nora, stands up to look at the boy with a smile on her face. "Yes dear, I brought your favorite today."

The boy wheels over to the tray to see spaghetti, peas, a cup of jell-o, and a roll. He smiles at the meals and thanks the nurse for the food. "Nora? Any word?"

Nora frowns at this. She knows the answer. It was the same answer for the past seven years since the boy was brought to the hospital. "No dear, I am sorry but your parents have not called or come by or contacted us at all."

The boy nods solemnly at the answer. He knew she was going to say that but he still asked anyway. He pretty much has given up all hope of ever leaving. When Nora left, he picks up the tray and sits in on his lap. He wheels around the bed and out the door. He continues down the hall, careful not to draw attention of the nurses and doctors before reaching the back door. He wheels into the alley and puts his fingers up to his lips to draw out a whistle. He calls to the only source of love. "Here Artemis! Come here boy!"

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

A family was getting ready to go to a play. The father came home after dropping off his youngest daughter so she can get ready for her part in the play. He goes to the rest of his family to see if they were ready to go. His wife and two other daughters were in their best gowns already to go. He smiles at seeing the beautiful women in his life. "Ready everyone? We have to go if we want to get good seats. The camera is already in the car."

The family moves to the door when the door suddenly bursts open. Thick black smoke flows into the house and covers everything. The father, mother, and two daughters did not even have the chance to run.

A young girl with tanooki ears and tail walks dejectedly back home with tears running down her face. Her family did not show up at the play today. She was playing Wendy in Peter Pan. She was very important and it meant the world to her, and her family did not show up for the play. Her dad especially was going to get a stern talking to when she gets home. She was even more furious when she got home and saw that the car was still in the driveway. They never even left the house. She yanks open the door and marches inside to scream at her family only to find the house empty and that she was all alone.

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

It was a normal day in the castle. The air was warm. The grass was green. Boxer boy was running down the halls with the Midnight Assassin chasing him all the way. Lin boiling himself alive in the kitchen. Roy yodeling from the rooftops. Yep. Just your normal average day.

DXB was in the nursery with Daisy while watching the kids play. Norman was in the training room in the batting cage. (Yes the castle has a batting cage.) Torus was chasing Davis through the hall. Celestica was in her room doing you-don't-wanna-know. The Waltz are in the lab. The Travelers (sans Roy) and Jennifer were in the library. Everyone else was having tea in the tea room.

Drake sips his coffee as he grumbles. "I didn't know Roy could yodel."

Jammy and Tycoongirl give him apologetic smiles. Jammy sighs as Roy hits a particularly high note. "Sierra said they just got back from Schwyz. It is well known for mountain climbing, Skiing, snowboarding, and yodeling." Jammy finishes on a sour note.

Majesty and Fyllo giggle as the elf leans over to Drake. "It's my fault dear. I told Roy, a long time ago before you came, that if he was going to be traveling so much then he might as well learn about the places he was going to. I think he took my piece of advice **too** well."

The two women giggle again as Elise sighs in frustration. "I can't get my chores done because his yodeling is giving me a headache."

Everyone in the room laughs at this point. As the Midnight Assassin continues her chase of Boxer Boy something grabs her attention. She stops at a window and looks out it. Did she just see…? THERE! There was something moving towards the castle and fast. It was going too fast! Jumping up, the assassin makes a mad dash for the nearest intercom where she forgoes the microphone and hits a giant red button that says "In case of EMERGENCY." A loud siren echoes through the building giving the residents quite a scare. All the doors and windows out of the castle lock down shutting everyone inside the castle, which is unfortunate since technically Roy is outside. "Hey! What's going on? Why is the door locked?"

"NOW WHAT? Jammy shouts as bars covered the windows in the tea room.

Everyone stumbles as a loud explosion rocks the castle. The tea cups and mugs smash on the floor as everyone climbs to their feet and run in the direction of the explosion, just outside the nursery.

When they arrive, they saw Alpha, or what looks like Alpha. "Dear lords of Gaia. The android has been gaining some upgrades." Majesty breaths in shock.

DXB was doing some quick work trying to stop the android with her spells. She was worried that getting too close will hurt her or her pets. Speaking of pets, there were three more cats than earlier and all four were giant, and did one of them have a fish tail? Now was not the time. DXB screamed, "Daisy took the kids and ran out back. Stop this crazy machine!"

"Can do!" shouts Torus as he jumps on Alpha only to be thrown clear.

"Can't do!" shouts Lin only to be stomped on by Sierra.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES LIN!"

Majesty casts a spell at Alpha only for it to bounce off. The deflected spell puts Lin on fire. "AAAAAAAAHH!"

"Spells will not work you weak elf. I have bodied myself with a chrysthanium titanium polymer alloyed with diamonium enriched shell and blade." Alpha states as he turns to the rest.

Majesty winces and Jennifer and the Waltz turn pale. Maya whispers "That's not good. He is virtually indestructible."

Torus grits his teeth in frustration. "It doesn't matter! Everything has a breaking point and I **will** tear this robot a new one!"

Meanwhile up on the roof, Roy could hear the crashes from down below. "I guess there is no easy way to do this. So as the Hulk states 'It's clobberin' time!'"

Roy then smashes his fist into the roof and starts to descend into the floors below. Back with the main group, the situation does not look any better. With realization that magic is no good, they were forced to physical means to protect themselves. Jenny and Majesty work hard to heal the injured and erect barriers to protect from Alpha's lasers and bullets.

"Will this hunk of junk ever run out of power?" Shouts Drake as his bullets bounce off the android. He was frustratingly the most useless in this fight. Even Tycoongirl was showing some usefulness by levitating Alpha and throwing him back some feet, which only seem to slow the android down.

Mr. Waltz was ducked behind a barrier with a blaster of his own. His reply was disheartening. "He runs on a mixture of solar and fusion battery. In the making of trying to make the android human, we also fitted him with a way of turning food into fuel. At a complete charge and full tank he could go on for weeks."

"GREAT!" shouts Torus sarcastically. He was nursing his fiftieth bullet wound while Jenny heals him.

A loud tearing sound rips through the air as Alpha reduces Tails Doll to rags. "TAILS DOLL!" cry her sisters in abject horror.

The three humans were sickened with sight but knew that they couldn't stop fighting. Davis smashes the robot in the face hopping to turn its attention away from the ruined doll. It did the trick when Alpha lifts Davis and throws him into Torus. The Midnight Assassin tries an attack from behind only to have black wires come out of Alpha's back and wrap around her wrists. As the black wires deal with the assassin, Alpha bangs his gun on Fish's head, knocking him out. He then lifts the unconscious body guard and throws him at Sunny. The two silent warriors stumble and fall out of the broken window and to the ground below. (They are on the second story so it's not too long of a drop.) The ceiling overhead explodes as Roy comes down on the hapless android.

"Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrre's ROY!" the lead rider shouts before he delivers a solid punch to Alpha's chest that causes the android to stumble back into the Midnight Assassin. The punch issues a loud bang that echoes throughout the castle. The Midnight Assassin took the chance. She grabs the black wires, and with one yank she sends the android hurtling away from the nursery and into a solid wall causing it to crumble on the android. The android pulls himself from the wreckage and stands back up, revealing not a single scratch on his form. Roy falters as Majesty ducks down behind a barrier with Drake. "Not good!"

Drake looks at Majesty. "What's up?"

Majesty winces at an explosion. "Roy and Midnight Assassin are our toughest fighters in the castle. They can fight for hours, days, even weeks without rest. They can reduce castles to dust in mere seconds. If neither of them can make a dent in that thing, we have problems."

Another crash followed by Dractina hitting the wall hard, causes Drake to duck. He the looks to Majesty, "Any chance of us surviving?"

Majesty takes one glance around the room and then answers. "As you've no doubt seen, he is unstoppable. Our only hope would be to hold him out until he powers down which could take weeks. Unfortunately we won't be able to hold out much longer at this rate."

She was right. One look around the room showed that not many people were left. Roy was long gone having been thrown hard through a brick wall. Nearly everyone was unconscious. There were a few who were still standing but even that gave little hope. DXB was standing in front of the nursery door, refusing to move in case the android goes after the kids. Jammy was still moving, but was pinned under a fallen beam. Norman was still conscious even as he hits the wall for the thirty sixth time (yes he was keeping count). Mayla was awake but was too busy crying over her injured tiger. Tycoongirl was trying to stop falling rubble from crushing a pile of unconscious members. Jennifer was trying to revive the others with little to no luck. The Waltz gave up and were cowering in a corner hugging each other. And Flow was just standing there and looking around with a small smile on her face humming a song that Drake realizes is '21 guns' (WT(C)! She is basically humming a song that was about giving up!). She seemed oblivious to her raptors that were lying injured just mere feet from her. Another crash rings out as the Midnight Assassin was thrown clear through the roof. It was a cold hard truth that they were going to lose. They were going to die. "Fair enough."

With these probable final words, Drake takes his gun (which only had one bullet left anyway) and points it at his temple. Just as he was about to pull the trigger and end it before the crazy android could, Drake saw out of the corner of his eye that said crazy android was heading toward the Waltz. "F#$!" (A/N: Give you three guesses on what he just said and the first two don't count.)

Drake was up in a flash and slid to a stop, placing himself between the elderly couple and the homicidal android. It's just not in him to let someone die. Without any thought in the matter he raise his gun and fires the last bullet he had. All was silent as a series of clinks and clangs ring out continuously until it ends with a loud "SNAP!"

Following this, a sound of spilling liquid follows. A sound of a machine powering down ensues follow by Alphas eyes turning black. The now immobile android falls over as a puddle that smells suspiciously like fuel form around him. Somehow or another it was all over.

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

Everyone was sitting in a healing bay. Some had bandages on and all of them were holding a cup of warm soup or tea. The kids were back and all four were clinging to DXB like as if she was their lifeline. Daisy was unharmed due to being with the children. She was sitting on a bed cradling a sleeping Gimpi in obvious discomfort. Majesty was just putting the finishing touches on putting Tails Doll back together. They were all waiting on Professor Waltz returning with the results from his search of Alpha's body. Davis was looking at the five cats and finally asks the questions that the other three humans were asking. "What are these doing here?"

DXB looks up at Davis and answers. "They are my cats. They came and found me after landing who knows where. This is Bubu (pronounced booboo)." She says as she points to a large orange stripped kitty with green eyes and sucking on a bottle. "That is Ruru." Here she points at the small grayish-blue kitty with white strips. "And this is Mimi!" Here she points at a goldfish bowl holding a green mere-kitty, or kitty fish (whatever you want to call it) with yellow eyes.

"And they are just like Kiki and Coco?" Norman asks.

"Yep!"

As they finish their little chat. A very solemn Professor Waltz returns. He takes one look at the waiting group and sighs. "I have removed all of Alpha's upgrades and searched his memory banks. Thankfully Mr. Drake's last bullet seemed to have snapped the main power cord and knocked his fuel line loose so he is no longer a danger. It seems Alpha has been busy in destroying his co-creators for I am the last one left."

There was a deep silence as Jammy stands up. "Do we know how he found you?"

Professor Waltz nods and takes a deep breath. "He was sent after us by a Major. One Draco Major."

Deep silence, then "**WHAT!"**

DXB was on her feet and steaming. "That B$%#& sent that homicidal robot after us? He could've killed us!"

DXB stomps out shouting and everyone cringes at the loud crash as DXB starts destroying what was left of the hall. Jin's ears lower and he wraps his tail around himself. Fyllo and Sunny exchange uneasy looks. Mrs. Waltz gets up from her bed and walks over to give her husband a comforting hug. Even Gabriel looked like the news greatly disturbs her. Jammy sighs, "Are you sure? That does not sound like Draco at all."

Professor Waltz nods. Tycoongirl gets up and says, "I propose that we all spend the night here. There are more than enough beds and I am sure none of us want to spend the night alone after what happened."

Everyone agrees. Roy and his crew go to fetch the television, movies, and some games to entertain themselves with. Daisy goes to fetch some books and toys for the kids. The elves and centaurs go to get dinner while the rest stay and chat. Jammy mutters to herself about 'checking with Draco in the morning.' A loud crash from the hallway gains their attention and Elise turns to Jammy. "I am **not **cleaning that up."

XGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaXGaiaX

DragonXBird's A/N: Explanation time! The four incidents after Draco's part in the story will be explained later. Kudos to those that are keeping track of the story so far. This won't be the last you see of Alpha but he won't be back for a while. I hope you all enjoyed the first real conflict in the story line. Next chapter we'll back to our usual drabble.


End file.
